Potential Stories
by Tactition101
Summary: Just a few ideas i have for other stories that i would like to know if you would be interested in.
1. Chapter 1

Potential story ideas

Author's Notes: These are justideas I have. I would like to see if you guys would be interested in them. Know that even if I do both, ill still work on shadow clones at the same pace. Truth be told, I write the chapters immediately before posting so there would still be updates at the same time.

3. Li and Sakura are actually distant cousins. See what happens when he meets up with her after she captures shadow and teaches her how to be a true card captor.

5. Naruto ends up using a dimensional travel justu to go to the Digital world. And instead of the second generation of dig destined fighting the emperor, Naruto gets veemon, hawkmon, and armadillo on as his partners./Same idea only gets veemon only. Another idea could be that he gets his own partner and teaches it and the others how to be shinobi.

6. Serena has a twin brother and they are both dimensional warriors before she became sailor moon. (would have to explain the dimensional national guard.)

7. What if Akatuski wasn't founded to collect the jinchuriki but to protect them? Still has all of the same members but these guys are now the elites for their villages. (Think of MIB recruitment only no getting rid of identities.)

8. Kuno, Suna, and Konoha are allied villages and they decide to form a joint Jinchuriki squad. Bee is the sensei with Gaara, Yugito, and Naruto as the genin. See what happens when a team composed of nothing but jinchuriki take the stage.

9. Naruto knows Alchemy

11. Naruto can copy bloodlines and family justus

12. Naruto makes chunnin the same day he leaves the academy due to secretly knowing shadow clone justu before graduation. He has kept this fact and his actual abilities secret from everyone except for the hokage and Kakashi.

13. How to train your dragon. Hiccup's tribe has been at war with dragons for 70 years. But instead of killing the dragons, they are trying to find out why they keep attacking. Hiccup has been trained since birth and has invented weapons to help. When he uses one of his newest creations, he will bond with a night fury and finally give his tribe the answer they have been looking for.

14. Naruto/Daredevil When kyubi is sealed, it accidently gives Naruto a power that slept for four years. Now, whenever Naruto closes his eyes, he gains a 360 degree veiwing ability by turning sound into images./Naruto is attacked at a young age and blinded, the kyubi gives him something much better than eyesight as well as training.

15. Naruto/Assasin's creed Naruto/ OnePiece

16. Naruto/Bleach crossover with rukia's brother being the one to have sealed the kyubi.

17. Orochimaru isn't evil and along with the other two Sannin teaches Naruto.

18. Serena was a shinobi before she was reincarnated a second time. See what happens when she unconsciously taps into a power that hasn't been seen for over a thousand years. Naruto/Sailor moon cross over.

19. How to train your dragon: Stoik recognizes how useful all of Hiccup's inventions are before he shot down Toothless and he and the rest of the Vikings employ them when fighting.

20. What if Naruto learned Shadow Clones faster than normal and went on to the second thing in the forbidden scroll. What if that thing was a seal that held three pokemon and a pokedex inside it? See what happens when Naruto becomes the trainer of a bulbasaur, a squirtle, and a charmander.

21. Minato's Hirashin was really one big prank. His speed is actually a blood line limit. Naruto awakens it at an early age and becomes the Flash Fire, capable of giving people burns just by running his fingers across someone's skin as he passes them at speeds that make him seem to turn invisible even to the Sharingan. Possibly Jounin before the rest of the rookie 9 graduate.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sealed Kunai

Summary: What if instead of hating Naruto, most of the villagers accepted him? Find out what happens when Naruto's education is sabotaged by teachers and when the majority of the village treats him just like any other person.

1. The announcement

Story Begins: Morning After Kyubi Attack

Almost the entire ninja village was walking to the Hokage Tower as the people were called to hear a speech from the Third Hokage. Almost everyone in the crowd was wondering what the old man was going to say that required the presence of the entire village.

Alone in his office, Hiruzen Sarutobi was standing in front of a crib where a boy who was not even a full day old yet slept peacefully.

Smiling down at the sight, Sarutobi then frowned as he thought 'I hope the villagers will accept you Naruto. You are just as much a hero as your father. I promise I will do my best to make to sure you have as normal a childhood as possible.'

A knocking at his door prompted Sarutobi from his thoughts. Calling out for the person to enter, Sarutobi turned to the door to see a man his age half wrapped in bandages and using a cane enter his office.

Getting ready for anything, Sarutobi said "Danzo, what can I do for you?"

Danzo walked over to the crib and said "I wanted to talk to you about the plans for our jinchuriki."

Sarutobi frowned and said "I won't let you turn him into a mindless weapon Danzo. I agree that your root program is a necessary evil, but I want Naruto here to have as normal a childhood as possible."

Danzo nodded and said "I know, and while I would prefer to be able to unlock his true potential as soon as possible, the truth is that he is too important to send into the shadows. Especially considering his lineage."

Sarutobi studied his former teammate and said "So you know."

Danzo nodded and said "Indeed. However, that is not why I have come. As I said before, the reason that I have come is to ask you what you had planned for him."

Sarutobi sighed and said "As I said, for now, I just want him to have a normal childhood. After that, I'm hoping to get him to become a shinobi. He would be a great asset to us. Not only is he his parents' son, but as a jinchuriki he has the potential to be even greater. He could potentially turn the tide in any war. As you know, we cannot let such a potentially valuable asset to slip through our fingers."

Danzo nodded and said "Very well. However, with your permission, I would like to teach him when he begins his shinobi training if the teachers do not do an adequate enough job. Even if it is just a little, it well help him defend us that much more."

Sarutobi nodded knowing his former teammate was right. Danzo gave one last look at the child before turning to head outside of the office. Stopping at the door, he looked back and said "Take care how you handle the next few hours Hiruzen. They well make all the difference in shaping our Sealed Kunai's life."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the title Danzo gave Naruto but nodded his understanding.

Fifteen minutes later, The entire village was ready to hear the Third Hokage's message as he stood on the tower's balcony. By his side was Naruto's crib while in his arms was a kunai and a scroll. As soon as he had everyone's attention, he steeled himself for what was to come and began talking.

"Before I begin, I need to ask you some things." Raising the kunai he said "What is this?" The crowd muttered in confusion but it still answered.

"A kunai!"

"And what is this?" Sarutobi asked now raising the scroll.

"A scroll!" The crowd said still as confused as ever.

Sarutobi nodded and said "Good, now then if I were to seal the kunai into the scroll like this," Sarutobi paused before doing just that and then continued "Does that make the scroll a kunai?"

"No!" Came the crowd's shout.

Sarutobi nodded again and said "Good. Keep that in mind when you listen to what you are about to hear. As you know, last night, the Kyubi attacked this village. The Fourth was able to stop him but at a heavy price. As you know, the Fourth gave his life in order to stop the Kyubi. However, he was unable to kill the Kyubi."

The crowd began panicking asking what the old man meant.

"Silence!" Sarutobi shouted. Once everyone was quiet he continued "The Kyubi is a monster made out of chakra and there fore cannot be killed by mortal means. So the Fourth did the next best thing. He sealed it inside a newborn baby."

The crowd began muttering to itself again as Sarutobi placed the scroll down and held Naruto in his hands before saying "Naruto here, is that child and he is the only thing that is keeping the Kyubi at bay."

The crowd was murmuring even louder as the villagers heard this. Some were getting ready to call for the child's death to kill the demon as well but they were argued against as the rest said that Sarutobi had said that he was the only thing keeping the Kyubi locked away and that if they killed the scroll, the kunai would be released. Sarutobi kept an impassive face as he listened to everyone while on the inside he was smiling. It would seem that Naruto had a chance after all.

Getting everyone's attention again, Sarutobi said "I am glad to see you all understand that young Naruto here is the Kyubi's prison and not the Kyubi itself. However, in order for him to have as normal a childhood as possible, I am making a new law today. This law will be an S-class law, and those who break it will be severely punished. This law is that no one is to tell the younger generations about what Naruto contains. Anyone found breaking this law or trying to harm Naruto in anyway possible will be sent to Ibiki and treated as a traitor to this village."

The crowd began murmuring again as Sarutobi dismissed them and went back inside. Looking down at the bundle in his arms, Sarutobi smiled and thought 'I have done what I can today Naruto. The rest is up to you.'

Time Skip: Twelve Years Later

A yellow, orange, and black blur shot over the rooftops of the Hidden Leaf Village on its way to the ninja academy. The blur soon revealed itself to be a twelve year old blond wearing dark blue ninja pants, a black t-shirt, and a dark blue jumpsuit coat with a burnt orange strip going down the middle with a red swirl on the back.

'No way am I gonna the fail the final exam like last year.' Naruto thought to himself as he leapt down to the ground inside the wall that surrounded the academy. Naruto was glad that he had went to the Third yesterday and explained how he couldn't do the clone jutsu no matter how hard he tried. The Third had asked for a demonstration and it was only after a few attempts that the two found that Naruto had WAY too much chakra to ever be able to do the basic clone jutsu. Naruto had felt like an idiot at the time since he knew he had way more chakra than most due to the damn fur ball in his gut. Luckily the Third had been able to tell Naruto how to do another kind of clone that Naruto was actually able to do now.

(In this fic, I'm having Sarutobi tell Naruto about the Kyubi before he graduated from the academy. No specific time in mind but most likely between the previous year or the one before.)

As Naruto walked into his classroom, he noticed that most of the students were already inside talking to the people next to them.

Walking up the stairs to where his seat was, he nodded to Hinata who was sitting next to him who shyly nodded back. Naruto gave a small sigh noticing that Hinata still had confidence issues when it came to talking to him even after all the help he gave her this year. Sure she was a bit more confident in fights now that he had given her a few pointers in how to train, but she still turned into a stuttering mess around him.

Naruto had a good idea why that was but just didn't feel that way about her. Not at this time anyway. Still, he was willing to be her friend and help her when she needed it.

Naruto was brought out his thoughts by the sound of two bodies crashing into each other in the door frame. Looking up, he sighed again when he saw Ino and Sakura fighting to get into the doorway arguing about who won the race and the right to sit next to Sasuke. Said person was currently oblivious to the rest of the class as he did his favorite hobby: brooding.

Naruto shook his head at the three before putting his arms on his desk and laying his head down on top of them. He really wished Iruka-sensei would hurry up and get here already. He really didn't want to be in the same room as those three any more than he had to.

For one thing, Ino and Sakura were the worst fan girls the academy had ever produced. Sakura may be the smartest girl of the class and Ino may have some small level of skill, but the fact was that the two wasted so much of their potential chasing a boy who obviously had no interest whatsoever in dating someone right now.

Sasuke was just as bad. If he wasn't brooding, he was trying to goad Naruto into a fight to prove that he was the strongest of the two. Didn't help that he and Naruto were currently tied for Rookie of the Year. Sasuke kept muttering about how if he had his Sharingan active, he would win every time they sparred instead of the half-and-half record that was currently between the two.

Personally, every time Naruto heard that, his respect for Sasuke would drop another notch. To him, every time he and Sasuke were chosen as sparring partners was another chance to see how far he's come and where he could improve. Mooching about how you have to be the strongest just to kill someone was something that Naruto thought Sasuke was wasting his time on. The kid wasn't even out of the academy yet and he expected to take on whoever killed his clan the minute he got out. And don't even get Naruto started on the whole "I'm a Uchiha, and there for better than you" attitude of his.

Naruto shook his head of such thoughts again when Iruka walked through the door and got everyone's attention. It was finally time for the final exam to start.


	3. Chapter 3

Me Against The World: One Shot

What would you do if the whole world was against you?

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Ask anyone in the village who I am and you will hear a number of things about me. If it is an adult you're sure to hear something along the lines of demon child or monster. But everyone well tell you that I'm the dead last who spends more time doing pranks and goofing off than he spends at the academy. What they don't know is that I have been pulling the ultimate prank on them for over a decade.

They think they know who I am, but they only see what I want them to. That big, idiotic smile? A fake designed to throw people off from what I'm really thinking. Me wanting to become a ninja? That's me taking advantage of a way to learn how to protect myself better. Me shouting to the world that I want to become Hokage? That's me hiding the fact that as soon as I've learned enough to take on anyone who tries to stop me that I'm getting out of this hellhole. Those pranks? That's me tricking every single ninja of the village from Chunnin to ANBU to train me in endurance, pursuit and evasion tactics. Me being the absolute dead last in school? Me hiding my real skills so that I can stay under the radar. The truth is if I showed even an ounce of what I was truly capable of the Third wouldn't hesitate to turn me into a weapon.

The Third is a manipulative old fool. He thinks that I don't know what plans he has when he thinks of me, but I do. It's sad really, but for some guy who is supposed to be the best, he sure can't locate a five year old hiding in the air duct over his office. Although to be fair, I had to become the best at stealth at an early age. This is war after all, and it's me against an entire ninja village. I'm behind enemy lines and everyone here is an enemy.

Oh sure there are those who pretend to be my friend, but I know that they are nothing but lying bastards. Take the Third for instance, he acts like a grandfather figure, but that's just him trying to get me to lower my guard and become his personal lapdog that would do anything for him, just like those members of ROOT that mummy of a man named Danzo has. Uh-uh, no thank you. I like being free to choose my own destiny thank you very much.

The next person is Iruka. Oh he plays the game just as good if not better than the Third, that's for sure. He tries to act like a teacher who is fond of his trouble making student but I can see it in his eyes when he thinks I'm not paying attention. I bet if I ever get into a true life and death situation he would just laugh and watch me die.

Then there is the father daughter couple at the ramen stand. They act like they care but I know that the only thing they care about me is that I keep bringing in money for them. Hey, you think I eat all that ramen because I LIKE it? Hell no. That stuff tastes like wet cardboard dipped in salt. But it's the only thing I can afford to eat since everyone else either overcharges me, sells me spoiled food, or downright throws me out.

Then there's Hinata Hyuga. Now that is one enemy who actually has my respect. She has got to be one of, if not the best actor in the world to date. She acts to be all shy and without a single shred of confidence. But it is as big of a charade as my happy go lucky mask. The truth is, on the inside she is nothing but a cold shinobi waiting for the right time to reveal her true self and eliminate all of her enemies. She is the only one who knows that the mask I wear is just that. If the situation was any different I might actually think about teaming up with her. Too bad there's the little fact that she spy's on me for the Third. The only thing I can't figure about her is why she hasn't ratted me out yet. I'm pretty sure though that she's afraid that if she does tell than I well as well. She's got that right if that's the case.

For now, we don't talk to each other about that, or anything really. We both are too busy fighting our own wars to have the time to battle wits. But if I sense that she even thinks about turning me in, she'll find out that the Hyugas aren't the only ones who can disable or kill someone with just their chakra. After all, I have access to the source of one of the most deadliest chakras out there.

Oh I know about the Kyubi being sealed in me all right. Doesn't take much to put two and two together. It's kind of hard not to with everyone calling me demon brat and other names, along with knowing that I was born the same day that the big bad wolf came blowing down the house. Unfortunately, once I made contact with the furry prick, my war became not just one on the outside, but on the inside as well. Oh sure he heals me when ever I get too hurt, but he always tries to get out.

The big idiot never seems to get the fact that since it's my mind he's trapped in, I'm the one who controls everything in there. You don't honestly think I keep it looking like a sewer because I like them do you? Heck no! But it keeps the fluff ball miserable so I keep it that way. And I can't tell you how many times I've barbecued his fuzzy butt when he tried to take over those times when I've had to use his chakra to take care of the occasional Jounin level assassin or two.

It's funny, my old man was seen as one of, if not the best ninja in the whole world and I'm seen as the worst, not even worth the oxygen that goes into my lungs. Oh I know who my parents were all right. Kind of hard not to notice that you look like a clone of the guy if you take away the whisker marks on my cheeks. Now my mother, she was a bit harder to find out about. But nothing a little night trip into the Hokage tower and breaking into the Third's safe can't fix. You wouldn't believe all the crazy shit I found in there. You know that saying that everyone has a skeleton or two in their closet? Well let me just say that the Third had enough for his own graveyard.

For instance, did you know that the Uchiha Massacre was actually an approved mission? I sure as hell didn't. But when I thought about it, I wasn't really that surprised. Those Uchihas had been rubbing me the wrong way even more than the Third for years, and that's saying something.

Then there's Orochimaru. Don't get me started on him! Let's just say that I'm glad never had the 'pleasure' of being under his 'tender' care. I've seen the reports of what that guy did to others and I can honestly say that he is one person who I would be willing to help the rest of the village to utterly destroy.

After all, it's me against the world, but as the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Or at least someone who you won't stab right in the back before your sure that other enemy is six feet under. But that's for another day if ever. For right now, I have to get ready for my final exam. I just hope that it's not that damn clone jutsu again. That's one thing that isn't fake about me. Oh well, either way, it's just another day on the battlefield.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Kyubi Jinchuriki, Got It Memorized?

Summary: Before Minato could seal the Kyubi into Naruto, someone beat him to the punch. See what happens when Naruto still has his parents and a certain Organization member who was given a second chance makes an appearance.

1. The Name's Axel: Got It Memorized?

Story Start: October 10th Night Of The Kyubi Attack

Roughly ten miles outside of the Village Hidden In The Leaves, The Hokage and his family was in front of the monstrous demon fox. Minato faced the demon with his barely alive wife Kushina laying on the ground a short distance away from him holding their son, Naruto.

The fox demon growled and Minato prepared himself to seal the beast in his son. But as he began making hand signs, the demon shot a clawed hand towards Kushina and Naruto. Minato's eyes widened and he rushed over to protect the two.

Only for a clanging sound to ring through the forest as it was diverted by a red ring with what looked like kunai welded onto it at four points held by a figure in a black hooded coat and wearing black gloves that revealed nothing about the person's appearance except that it was male.

As the resulting dust cloud cleared, Minato looked over his shoulder from where he had placed his body in front of his family and looked in surprise as he saw the person in front of his family divert such a massive object so easily.

He was even more surprised when the figure jumped back to land beside his wife on Naruto's side as his weapon disappeared in a swirl of flames. The figure then brought his left arm up aiming at the Kyubi with the first two fingers of his hands held forward with the rest curled and pointing his right arm at Naruto the same way.

Before Minato or Kushina could ask what he was doing, the Kyubi gave a loud roar as it began stretching towards the figure seeming to spin inwards on itself into a stream of chakra as it reached the man coating him in a red glowing cloak of sorts before shooting towards Naruto.

Minato and Kushina watched in shocked awe as the chakra shot into the child before a seal that looked similar to the seal that had formerly been on Kushina but different as well formed on the newborn's stomach. The seal had the lines of writing forming spikes around a circle. But instead of a swirl taking up the entire circle, there was a single loop of a swirl with a large space in the middle. Where the Kyubi had been, only the leveled forest and the giant footprints left any evidence of it ever being there.

"Whew, well that was fun." The figure said as it threw back its hood revealing a man with red hair and inverted tear drop marks underneath his green eyes.

"Uh, Thanks for your help. Not to sound rude or anything, but who are you? And how did you seal the Kyubi like that just now?" Kushina asked as she tried to sit up with Naruto in her arms while Minato helped her.

The man smirked and said "The name's Axel, got it memorized? And as for sealing that overgrown hairball, I'm afraid that was something that was a one-time deal."

He then frowned as he noticed Kushina's state of health. Walking over to her, his hand became coated in flames causing Minato to place himself in front of his family with a look of grim determination.

Axel smirked and said "Relax pal. If I wanted to harm your family, I would have let the big fur ball do it for me."

Minato studied him for a minute before nodding stiffly and stepped to the side.

Axel finished moving over to Kushina and kneeled down before saying "This may feel a bit tingly but bear with it all right?"

Kushina nodded and Axel placed his flaming hand on her chest. Kushina shivered as she felt the flames enter her body healing it as well as filling it with energy. After a minute Axel's hand stopped burning and he removed his hand before looking down at the baby in her arms.

Smirking, he said "Well, its about time I finished dealing with that fox."

The other two adults stiffened and Kushina growled out "If you even think about harming my son-"

Axel held up his hands in a placating manner and said "Whoa, easy there lady. I wouldn't think about hurting him. It's my job to help him after all."

The two relaxed again as Minato asked "What do you mean?"

Axel looked over his shoulder and said "Let's just say that I was given orders to help the little guy from the inside." Then to their surprise, pieces of the man began breaking away as he said "Looks like my time's up. Don't worry, I'll make sure the fox behaves itself."

And with that the man broke apart like glass before the pieces shot into the seal. The seal glowed before a picture of the man's strange weapon appeared in the center of the seal.

The two barely had time to get over their shock before they heard "Minato! Kushina! Are you all right?"

The two looked behind them and saw Sarutobi and five Jounin behind them.

Minato nodded and said "Yeah, we're all right."

The ninja approached them looking around. Focusing back on Minato after his search, Sarutobi said "Where's the Kyubi?"

Minato looked down towards Naruto whose stomach was still exposed. The Jounin saw the seal and their eyes widened as they began murmuring to themselves about how great the Fourth Hokage's sealing skills were to seal the entire thing away.

Sarutobi however narrowed his eyes as he saw the seal and looked back to Minato and said "Minato, how are you still alive? I thought the Shinigami was going to claim your life in exchange for sealing the Kyubi."

This brought wide eyes to the Jounin who heard that they could have lost their leader this night.

Minato frowned as he looked back at the seal, mainly the picture of Axel's weapon and said "We had help. Someone came who said he was ordered to give us a hand. He sealed the Kyubi into Naruto and then sealed himself into him as well. Ordered by who though, I don't know."

Looking back to Sarutobi for a moment, he then turned to the Jounin and said "Everything you just heard is to be considered an S-class secret, understood?"

The Jounin nodded and the group began heading back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Scene Change: Naruto's Inner Mind

A roar sounded throughout the young blonde's mind that was still unformed as Axel stared down the Kyubi who was in a cage. Around him, was a white expanse while Axel and the cage were in a black circle.

Axel smirked and said "Now, now fur ball. Behave yourself or I'll make that cage even smaller."

True to his word, the cage shrank again leaving barely enough room for the giant fox to turn around.

The fox growled and said **"I don't know who or what you are, but mark my words, when I get out of here, I will destroy you."**

Axel shrugged and said "You can try. But it's hard to destroy something that doesn't exist in the first place."

The man then turned away from the cage and began walking as the blonde's mind began forming. Axel walked out of the underground tunnel that the Kyubi was placed in and headed to a clock tower at the highest point of the new town that was bathed in twilight.

Phasing on top of the clock with a mental command, Axel sat down on the edge above the clock and pulled out an ice cream from his cloak. Looking at the sunset with the treat in his mouth, he thought 'Naruto, he said that you would have an interesting life regardless of which path I took. Lets see if he was right.'

Five Years Later: Namikaze Estate

A young blonde was sitting cross legged on a large rock trying to meditate while his mother ran through a swordsman kata. He was having trouble though as he kept thinking about what had happened the week before. The Cloud had finally agreed to sign a treaty with the Leaf and had sent a delegation to the Leaf to sign the deal.

The leader of the delegation though had tried kidnapping the Hyuga heiress, Hinata that night resulting in the Hyuga head, Hiashi, killing the man.

The Cloud was furious at the death of the man and the Raikage demanded the body of the man who killed him or they would declare war on the Leaf. It was obvious to everyone that they wanted the Byakugan and its secrets.

His father had refused and gave the Raikage an ultimatum: Continue this path, and face the same fate the Stone did in the past war.

The Raikage hadn't listened though and started a war. One that had only been going for a week but was near its end. Using his Hirashin, as well as having his teacher, the Toad Sage by his side, the fourth had cut a path straight through the Land of Lightning and currently had the Village Hidden in the Clouds under siege.

Kushina finished her kata and looked over to her son. Seeing the frown on his face, she walked over and sat down beside him.

"Don't worry Naruto. Your father will be back soon." Kushina said trying to reassure her son.

Naruto shook his head and said "I know mom, that's not what I'm worried about. It's this war. It's so pointless. Why would anyone even want to start one after everything that happened during the other three? Why did they have to try to kidnap Hinata?"

Kushina sighed and said "Because we live in a world full of greed. Some people will stop at nothing to get what they want. It is our job as shinobi to protect others who would take everything away from them. But in the end, we are only mortal as well and sometimes some of us fall into the same sins as the rest of the world. When that happens, it is our job to correct that mistake that the others have made."

Naruto was silent and after a while, Kushina went back to her katas. As she did, Naruto closed his eyes again and took a deep breath trying to reach the state of calm that his father and mother had taught him to try and find.

He opened his eyes again when he heard the sound of a giant bell ringing in the distance. Looking around, he was surprised to find himself in a town square with buildings that he did not recognize surrounding him. In the distance he saw the clock tower that the bell had sounded from.

Frowning, Naruto thought 'Where am I? Is this a Genjutsu mom placed me in?' Naruto bit his lip causing blood to flow like he was taught to but the 'illusion' still remained. Frowning even more, he thought 'Ok, not an illusion. But then where am I?'

Naruto looked around again before he began walking down one of the abandoned streets. It wasn't long before he spotted a tunnel that for some reason seemed to be calling to the blond. As he followed the turns the tunnel took, he wondered where everyone was. He hadn't come across a single living thing but the town looked like it was still being lived in. His musings were cut short though when he came into a room that held a huge cage that was held closed by a slip of paper in it.

All of a sudden, a large voice called out of the cage **"Child, come closer."**

Naruto took a step before another voice, this time behind him said "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Naruto looked behind him and saw a man in a black hooded cloak with the hood up leaning against the wall.

"**You!"** Naruto heard something smashing into the bars causing the room to shake. Turning around, he went wide eyed at the sight of a giant nine tailed fox ramming into the doors of the cage.

"**Come over here so I can rip you to pieces!"**

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to get either of us to come to you. Right Naruto?" The man said as he rubbed the back of his head and then looked towards the blond.

Naruto nodded in a stunned manner and said "W-what's going on here? Who are you and where are we? Why is the Kyubi here? And how do you know my name?"

The man sighed before reaching up to the hood and threw it back revealing the man's face.

"The name's Axel kid. Got it memorized? As for what's going on and where we are, we're in your mind. And the fuzz butt behind you is here because I sealed it in you when it attacked your village."

The Kyubi roared in anger again as Naruto's eyes widened and it looked like he wanted to faint but since he was already technically unconscious, he couldn't do so.

Axel rubbed the back of his head again and said "Why don't we go somewhere else and talk? I'd rather not have to listen to that walking fur coat."

The Kyubi roared again as Naruto nodded dumbly and followed Axel who began walking through the tunnel.

Coming out of the tunnel, Naruto looked up at Axel who was leading him through the town and said "Hey Axel?"

"Hm?" Axel hummed showing he was listening.

"You said you sealed the Kyubi in me right? Well then what are you doing here? Did someone else seal you into me? And why does my mind look like a town I've never seen before?"

Axel absentmindedly rubbed the back of his head again before sighing and said "I'll answer the last question first since it's the easiest. The reason why your mind looks like this is because I made it like this. This town is actually a real place where I came from, and believe me, there's a lot more areas in here than just this town. As for what I'm doing here, it would be better if you saw what happened five years ago yourself."

Naruto got a confused look and said "How can I see what happened five years ago?"

Axel smirked as he looked over his shoulder and said "Kid, this is your mind we're talking about. You can do whatever you want in here."

Axel looked back in front of him as he led the blond into a train station that held the clock tower above it.

Walking in, the two stepped onto the one car train as Naruto asked "Where are we going?"

"A place that will make it easier for you to see what happened."

The train doors closed and the car began moving down the track at a fairly fast speed. Five minutes later it slowed down to a stop at a train stop that was above another area that had a small beach and a few buildings.

As the doors opened again, Axel walked out with Naruto behind him again leading him down the stairs and onto the street. The two then walked toward a building where water was coming down in a small waterfall into a small pool.

Walking over to the pool, Axel motioned Naruto over and said "Take a look."

Naruto walked over and saw a fight taking place in a weird looking place.

Flashback: Plane Between Worlds

Axel and a boy that looked to be in his early teens were currently fighting a large group of odd creatures that looked like odd blobs of silver. Fighting next to them were two figures that looked like a duck and dog.

"I don't think we can hold them off for much longer." The boy said as he went back to back with Axel.

Axel smirked and said "Nah, watch this!"

Axel's two chakrams floated by his sides circling him at shoulder height as he held his arms up with palms facing outwards. Axel glowed for a few seconds before a large wave of fire shot out in a circle wiping out all of the creatures.

The boy and the anamorphic animals lowered their arms after the light returned to more bearable levels and saw the man laying on his back with a black cloud coming from his body as he faded.

"Axel!" The boy called out as he and his friends ran over to him. Kneeling down, the boy looked concerned and said "You're fading away…"

Axel smirked and said "That's what happens when you put you're whole being into an attack."

"Why did you do it?" The boy asked sadly.

"Because you remind me of Roxas. He was the only one I liked."

Axel formed some kind of portal and then turned his head towards the boy and said "Sora, listen to me. Save Kairi, she is half of the link between you and Roxas. When you get to the other side, keep your wits about you. The leader is not one to take lightly."

The boy nodded as Axel faded completely away.

Axel found himself in a void of darkness. He looked around before he heard "Would you like another chance to make a difference?"

Axel tried to find where the voice was and said "Where are you? And what do you mean another chance?"

A figure surrounded in light preventing Axel from seeing anything about the figure besides it was male appeared and said "Your task has been completed. However, you have the potential to perform another."

Axel frowned and said "What task?"

Screens suddenly appeared around the redhead showing scenes of a blond haired kid with blue eyes and whisker marks on his face. The screens showed the kid at different ages doing various things, from running from mobs to fighting people and beating the crap out of them. One screen that caught Axel's attention showed a large fox with nine tails attacking a village before a man that looked just like the blond without the whisker marks did something causing the beast to be sucked into the child before the older blond died. With him was a redhead like himself who seemed to also be dieing as well as she cried next to him.

"As you can see, this child well have a hard life but also do many great things. However, you have the potential of making his life not only more bearable but also to unlock his true potential."

Axel frowned and said "Why me? Surely there are others who would be more fitting of the task. I don't even truly exist."

The figure shook his head and said "You are wrong, you do exist. And as I said before, you have the potential needed to perform the needed task."

The screens switched to show scenes of Axel going on missions with another boy that he recognized as Roxas, talking with him and a black haired girl on top of the clock tower.

"You claim to not have a true existence but you brought meaning to the lives of two people. I want you to do something similar for the other one."

Axel frowned before looking back up and said "What do you want me to do?"

Axel could somehow make out the figure smile and heard "I will give you the ability to perform the sealing of the Kyubi one time. After that, make sure the boy's parents are all right. Afterwards, you will be sealed inside the boy as well and prevent the Kyubi from trying anything from the inside. You will also guide the boy in his times of need as well as training him in everything you know. In return, you will be granted the ability to leave the seal for periods of time once the child learns a certain technique. You will know how when the time comes. Do we have an agreement?"

Axel nodded and a sphere of light shot from to the figure and into Axel. Axel closed his eyes as he became aware of how to do the sealing and the knowledge that for a short period of time he would be just as strong as the tailed beast he was about to seal.

"It is done, you will be transported to the time just before the boy's father performs the sealing ritual. Remember that you will only have one shot at this."

Axel nodded and the light around the figure expanded enveloping him before disappearing. Once it was gone, he found himself in a forest looking at the three people he had seen on the screens. Looking to the side, he saw the giant fox ready to end the life of the woman and child.

'I don't think so.' Axel thought as he made one of his chakrams appear and went to divert the claw. As the claw slammed down into the ground beside him, Axel jumped back towards the boy that he had agreed to help and braced himself for the sealing.

Scene Change: Present

Naruto looked up from the pool as the sealing was finished. He had a lot to think about. Axel put a hand on his head causing him to look up at him and said "Do you understand now?"

Naruto nodded but said "Yeah I do, but what were you doing before you came here? You said something about a leader to that Sora guy."

Axel smirked and said "That's a story for another time kid. You better wake up now. Your mom's probably worried."

Naruto nodded and concentrated on the world outside before phasing out of sight. As he did, Axel smirked and thought 'It's almost time to start.'

Scene Change: Outside World

Naruto opened his blue eyes and met another pair of blue eyes.

Kushina sighed in relief and said "I was about to call a doctor if you didn't wake up soon."

Naruto smiled and then frowned as he looked down.

Kushina frowned as well and said "What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and said "I saw the Kyubi mom."

Kushina's eyes widened and then returned to normal as she looked down for a moment and then back to her son.

"Did you see anyone else?"

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah, Axel. He showed me what happened that night. Why didn't you and dad ever tell me?"

Kushina sighed and said "We were planning on telling you when you were older. We didn't think you would take it well if you were told before you made Gennin."

Naruto frowned but nodded showing he understood before hesitantly asking "Does, does anyone else know?"

Kushina shook her head and said "Only Sarutobi and those five Jounin who were there that night know. Minato took no chances and created a seal that prevents them from discussing it with anyone except those who already know."

Kushina then cocked her head and said "You said he showed you what happened right?" When Naruto nodded she continued "Did he tell you where he came from or who ordered him to perform the sealing?"

Naruto hesitated before shrugging earning a raised eyebrow from his mother before he said "I'm not sure where he came from, but he was in a fight alongside someone before he put everything he had in an attack and just faded away. (Kushina rose an eyebrow at this again but didn't say anything) When he did, this figure appeared and offered the chance to perform the sealing and he took it. That's all I know though."

"I see." Kushina said as she studied her son before standing up from her kneeling position and began walking to the house. Calling over her shoulder she said "I'll go ahead and make us some lunch. Afterwards, we'll start working on drawing your chakra. It's about time you learned how to put all that energy of yours to good use."

Naruto nodded and followed her into the house, thinking about what he had seen in that pool. What were those odd creatures Axel had been fighting, and would he ever have to do the same? Naruto didn't know, but he hoped not. Those things looked scary in a creepy sort of way.

Shaking his head, Naruto cleared his thoughts and mentally prepared himself for the challenges that were ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

The Ninjutsu Teacher

Harry Potter/Naruto

Summary: When Dumbledore stumbles onto the Naruto dimension when trying a spell, he asks Tsunade for a teacher to teach his students about chakra and how to use it. So Tsunade decides to send a certain blond haired elite Jounin.

Need to know: This takes place just before and during the Third Year of Hogwarts. The day after the Mizuki incident, Naruto goes shadow clone crazy in the shinobi library learning everything he can. This means that while he can not use every jutsu out there, he does have a good grasp on most and has knowledge on the rest. This includes Nin, Tai, Gen, Medical, and Ken. Sasuke went to Orochimaru under orders from Tsunade and assassinated him around the same time as canon. When he returned, Team 7 was named the Neo Sannin. The story begins with Naruto at around the age of 20. For the sake of simplicity, it can be assumed that Akatsuki has been properly taken care of.

Note: I will only use Japanese suffixes occasionally when the speaker is trying to endear to the person.

1. Who's the guy in the dress?

Story Begins: Team 7's Training Ground

Sakura watched from where she was leaning against a tree on the sidelines as her two teammates had a sparring match. Well, the three called it a sparring match, but if anyone else watched, they would probably say that the two were doing their best to kill each other. That is until they saw the grins on the two men's faces. Then they would just say that the two had no sense of restraint what so ever.

As one particularly powerful jutsu went off leaving a smoking crater in the ground, Sakura sighed and shook her head.

'Boys and their explosions.' Sakura thought in exasperation.

A whirlwind of leaves appeared next to her catching her attention as well as the two fighters who simply switched from Ninjutsu to Taijutsu to keep the level of destruction down for their guest.

As the whirlwind died down, it revealed an Anbu who watched the two for a moment before turning to Sakura and said "The Hokage wishes to speak to you three at your earliest convenience."

Sakura nodded and the Anbu disappeared. Sakura looked back at her teammates who had stopped their fighting and walked over. The three nodded to each other before as one disappearing in their own whirlwinds of leaves.

Scene Change: Hokage's Office

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork as she sensed three familiar chakra presences anchor themselves to her office before three whirlwinds appeared before dieing down and revealing three of her best shinobi. On the couch in the side of the office, and old man wearing strange clothing and half-moon glasses rose an eyebrow as he studied the three, particularly the blond.

The three Jounin stood at attention as Sasuke said "Team 7 reporting as ordered."

Tsunade nodded and said "Thank you for coming so soon. I have received a rather unusual mission that I believe Naruto has the best chance of completing."

The three teammates traded glances with each other. It wasn't unusual for the three to get solo missions which would break up the team occasionally. Each one of them had certain abilities that the others didn't after all. For Sakura, it was usually a medical relief mission if there was ever a disease that the local doctors couldn't handle. For Sasuke, it would normally be an assassination. Naruto was usually called if you needed a large group of people but didn't have enough money to pay for a shinobi force larger than two teams or you needed something destroyed so thoroughly that nothing was left to even hint it was there in the first place. However, something told them that this wouldn't be one of those times.

Turning back to their leader, Naruto stepped forward and said "What do you need from me Granny?"

The old man rose an eyebrow at the name again as a brief flash of annoyance crossed the leader's eyes that almost no one who didn't know what to look for would have spotted. No matter how mature the blond had become over the years, he still had the habit of giving and using nicknames for those he respected or spent more than ten minutes with.

Sighing, Tsunade gestured to the man on the couch drawing the three's attention to the man as he stood up and walked over to stand beside Tsunade.

"Who's the old guy in the dress?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow before he suddenly found his head meeting the floor.

"Naruto! Show some respect!" Sakura shouted as she held her fist above where Naruto's head had just been. Turning to the old man she bowed and said "I apologize sir. Naruto still has problems when it comes to meeting new people."

"Sakura-chan, why do you have to be so mean?" Naruto asked from his position on the floor as he clutched his head as Sasuke smirked.

Tsunade sighed again but the old man smiled and his eyes twinkled as he said "That is quite alright young lady. After all, I haven't been introduced yet and from what I've seen so far, the way I dress isn't exactly normal around here. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm the headmaster at Hogwarts, which is a school for witches and wizards."

"Say what now?" Naruto asked as he got up from the floor. "Sakura's hit must have done more damage than usual cause I could have sworn you said you are the headmaster of a school that teaches magic."

The old man smiled and said "I don't know how much damage your teammate normally does Mr. Uzumaki, but I assure you, you heard correctly. Where I come from, the use of magic is what separates the masses just like using chakra does here in the Elemental Nations.

All three frowned and Sasuke said "Wait, you say that like you're not from the Elemental Nations."

Dumbledore turned to Sasuke and nodded while saying "That is correct. You see, I'm actually from another plane of existence. I had come across this place mostly by accident while I tried a new spell I had found. Gave your leader quite a shock I imagine. Luckily, the main language of this world is very similar to one of the languages in the world that I come from. The two of us began talking about the similarities and differences between our two worlds. When Lady Tsunade explained how you use chakra, I had a brilliant idea and asked her if it would be possible for me to borrow one of her shinobi and have that person teach at my school. Even if it was only for a year, I believe that it would be well worth it if the students could learn how to unlock their potential."

"And you think the dobe is the best choice? Even if what you say is true, would it really be a good idea for him to be the one to teach people who have no clue what chakra is in the first place how to use it?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dumbledore nodded but it was Tsunade who answered "We do. As you know, thanks to his shadow clones, Naruto has a rather large knowledge base on each of the Jutsu classes. He has the best chance for teaching the overall basics for Professor Dumbledore's students. He of course can request for someone else to join him for short periods of time if he feels he needs help, but for all intents and purposes, he is really the most obvious choice since we can't send one of our academy teachers for the entire school year."

Naruto frowned as he tried to sort everything out. Looking back up, he said "But what if I'm needed here for a mission?"

Tsunade put her hands in front of her face as she leaned forward and said "Professor Dumbledore has agreed to set up a portal that only I can access on my end and a select few can on his. If a mission does come up that requires your abilities, you can come back across and we will send someone to serve as a substitute teacher. Also, you will be coming back here during the summer break and still serve missions before heading back to teach the next year if everything works out this year. Any other questions?"

Naruto nodded and said "Just one." Pointing to Dumbledore again, he said "I don't have to wear one of those do I?"

Scene Change: Dumbledore's Office

The Headmaster's office was completely empty of life except for the phoenix sleeping on its perch. Sensing magic in action, the bird woke up and rose its head to look at a spot in front of the desk.

A small spot of white light appeared on the floor before shooting up to the ceiling stopping at the height of a doorway. The thin line then expanded turning into a rectangle. A few moments later, Dumbledore and Naruto stepped out and the portal disappeared in a swooshing/crackling sound. (Think of how the portals in Stargate turn off.) Naruto shook his head before trying to get his bearings.

"Ugh, man that felt weird." The blond murmured as he tried to get over the sensation of being stretched like a rubber band across an impossible distance and then snapping right back all in an instant.

"Yes, it is quite a sensation isn't it?" Dumbledore mused as the phoenix trilled in happiness as it flew from its perch and landed on his outstretched arm earning a smile from the headmaster.

Naruto watched the headmaster make eye contact with the bird and seem to have a conversation with it for a moment before looking around the office.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Dumbledore said "Good, the two planes share the same time stream."

Cocking his head as he turned back to Dumbledore, Naruto asked "Come again?"

The old man's eyes twinkled as he said "I was afraid that since the two planes were in different dimensions that they would move through time at different speeds. Thankfully that is not the case. It would not have been a good thing if I ended up missing a month or even a year here from being in the Elemental Nations for only a few hours."

Naruto frowned and said "Yeah, that would be bad wouldn't it." He then brightened and said "But on the other hand, if that was the case, think of all the training I could get in before having to go back."

The old man chuckled and said "Indeed Mr. Uzumaki. Now then, there are many things we have to do. In a couple of days, the rest of the teachers will arrive and a week after that the students will be joining us as well. It would be very beneficial if you have at least a passing knowledge of the English language and a good idea about this world in general. The first is simpler than the other since there is a spell that well help translate everything for you but it would still be better for you to know the language without it."

Naruto nodded and said "Agreed. If you have anything that has both English and Japanese, I can have a clone or two work on learning it while a few others read up on this place. In the meantime, I should probably familiarize myself with the castle with some other clones helping on that as well."

Dumbledore rose an eyebrow before shaking his head and said "That jutsu of yours seems awfully helpful Mr. Uzumaki. I'm surprised that Lady Tsunade said that so few can use it like you do. I know she said it takes a lot of chakra but you don't seem to have any problems with it."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said "Well it really does come in handy, but the only reason why I can make as many as I can is because my chakra reserves are truly monstrous in size."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled and said "I see. Well, shall we get started?"

Naruto nodded and a small shell of blue light surrounded him before he crossed his fingers. Two clones appeared beside the original as he turned to them.

Pointing to one of the clones he said "Start mapping out the castle and the grounds. You should have enough chakra to make a clone for each corridor. When you get outside make as many more clones as you can and spread them out. I want to know where everything is. Keep an eye out for any potential areas we can use outside for teaching."

The clone nodded before taking off. Dumbledore than turned to the other clone and said "Fawkes here will take you to the library after I give you the linguistics spell. You are free to read everything except for the books in the restricted section."

The clone nodded as Dumbledore took out his wand with his free hand and said an incantation. After he was done, the clone held out his arm and Fawkes hopped from the headmaster's arm to the clone's before the two disappeared in a flash of fire.

As it died down, Dumbledore walked over to his desk and sat down as Naruto took one of the two seats in front of it. As the two sat down, Dumbledore reached into a bowl on his desk and took out a yellow candy.

Holding it out to his guest, he said "Lemon Drop?"

Naruto shrugged before reaching over and accepting the treat. Dumbledore took out another and popped it into his mouth before saying "Now then, where should I start? I suppose the first thing I should tell you about is what magic actually is."

Scene Change: September 1st Great Hall

Naruto was currently sitting upside down on the ceiling of the Great Hall over the floor in front of the staff table looking down at all of the students as they waited for the announcments to begin. He had cast a minor Genjutsu over himself to prevent any of the students from seeing him if they decided to look at the enchanted ceiling for any odd reason.

As he watched the students talk to themselves, Naruto went over everything that happened in the past week and a half. Dumbledore had explained over the course of the first week everything important that he could think of in terms of what magic was and what was currently going on in the world he was in. His clones had also mapped out the entire school and the nearby village of Hogsmeade. His clones in the library had also made amazing progress and he could now speak English almost as naturally as a native without the headmaster's linguistics spell. He was also aware of the most significant historical events although it gave him a headache reading about all of those goblin revolutions.

Naruto's eyes drifted over to one particular student that Dumbledore had admitted to the Jounin that he wanted to learn Ninjutsu in particular. For what, the old man wouldn't say, except to tell Naruto that the boy and his friends had the tendency to find themselves in extreme situations.

Noticing the student looking a little bit pale, Naruto frowned and thought 'Did he come into contact with those dementor creatures the Old Man told me about?'

Two days ago, While Naruto had been meditating on the lake, he had felt a sense of extreme sadness and emptiness heading towards the castle. When he had gone into sage mode to find out what was causing it, he had received a shock when he sensed a group of voids heading to the castle. When he had gone to the headmaster to warn him, Dumbledore had explained about the escaped convict from the wizarding prison.

Naruto frowned even more as he recalled what the old man had told him about the creatures. They were nothing but living pits of darkness sucking in everything that was considered related to people's happiness. Naruto had seen one or two once as they patrolled the nearby forest and he could honestly say that he wanted nothing to do with the dark creatures that did not include sending a fireball their way. Everything that made him a shinobi had been screaming at him that those things should not exist in the world of the living.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, Naruto turned his head to look over his shoulder at the staff table and studied the teachers. That had been a fun day meeting them all besides the new Defense Against the Dark Arts who had came to the school on the train with the students. The transfiguration teacher was an even stiffer teacher than his own academy teacher, Iruka had ever been. The worst one though was the potions teacher who was a greasy man who seemed to have a fifteen foot stick up his ass. Naruto was looking forward to pulling a few pranks on the man, need to be a role model for the students be damned.

Naruto smirked as he looked back forward and spotted two heads with red hair sitting beside each other. Dumbledore had told him about the Weasley twins and their pranks that were almost as legendary as the Marauders. Maybe they could give him a hand in helping him get that stick out of the guy's rear end. He wouldn't mind giving them a few pointers either.

Naruto was brought out of his musings by Dumbledore who had stood up drawing everyone on the floor's attention and thus drawing his own.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts! Before we fill our stomachs, there are a few announcements that need to be made. First of all, as always, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students.(Naruto rolled his eyes at this since it was obvious considering the name.) Second, as I am sure you all are aware, a prisoner from Azkaban has recently escaped. In order to keep everyone safe, the Ministry has sent dementors to protect the school. I advice you to not antagonize them. (Naruto snorted at the thought of such creatures actually protecting anything drawing a quick look of agreement from Dumbledore who was the only one who somehow heard him that no one else saw before he continued.) Also, I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts has two new teachers. The first, Remus Lupin, will be in charge of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The man stood up and waved to the students who gave polite applause before he sat back down.

"The next teacher will be teaching a new subject that I suggest everyone look into." Looking up, he said "Mr. Uzumaki, would you please join us?"

All of the students looked up at the ceiling in confusion before Naruto dropped the Genjutsu around him earning shouts of surprise. The teachers meanwhile were shaking their heads and muttering under their breaths about him being a show off.

Grinning at them, Naruto thought 'Let's get this show on the road.' He stopped the chakra flow that was keeping him on the ceiling and dropped down earning screams of fear from most of the students before flipping to place his feet towards the ground channeling chakra into his feet to soften the landing and landed in a crouch.

Standing back up he raised a hand and said "Yo." and chuckled at all of the surprised expressions on everyone's faces.

Dumbledore chuckled as well all though he couldn't blame the students. The ceiling was about thirty feet high after all.

Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention again, he said "Naruto Uzumaki here will be teaching Ninjutsu to anyone who is interested. The first class will be this Saturday after lunch by the lake to allow anyone who is interested in it to take an introductory class. After that, class times will be arranged to fit each year's schedules. Mr. Uzumaki, if you would please give us a demonstration."

As Dumbledore spoke, Naruto looked at the students with a grin. Once Dumbledore was done talking, he ran through some hand signs and called out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!"

Naruto thrust his arms out pointing over the students' heads as massive winds flew out of his palms messing up their hair and causing the house banners over their heads to flap rapidly before the winds died down moments later.

As the winds died down, Naruto bowed to the students who were giving him a round of applause before he walked around the staff table and took his seat at the end near the Gryffindor table. Looking over the students again, he thought 'It's going to be fun seeing how far these kids can go.'


	6. Chapter 6

Us Against The World

Author's Notes: This is both a potential story and a challenge to anyone who feels up to it. All I ask is that you tell me if you accept it so that I can see how you do it.

1. Dojutsu Squad Files

This is Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leafs. It is one of the five great hidden villages and seen as the strongest by most. Most also say that it is the most peaceful village, but a number of us know the truth. Konoha is a place where war is constantly raging. But unlike most wars, these wars are not out in the open where they are fought with kunai and jutsu. No, these wars are fought in battles of wills.

One such war is fought by me and the council. But anyone who looks close enough could tell you that since almost every form of government goes through this war. What's harder to recognize are the ones where the soldiers on one side number less than ten.

This is the story of one such war. The war between the Dojutsu squad and their allies against the rest of the village. A squad that I have trained personally since they were young. One whose purpose is to stay under the radar until the time comes when they are needed to completely turn the tides of war.

Dojutsu Squad Files:

Hinata Hyuga: The clan heir of the proud Hyuga clan, most see her as weak and a failure of the clan. Nothing could be farther from the truth. After the kidnapping incident with the Hidden Cloud Village, the clan head Hiashi made it his personal mission to make it so that his daughter would never be unprepared again. She has been trained in secret by Hiashi to be the best in the Hyuga fighting style and has even developed her own style that incorporates her more flexible nature. As clan heir, Hinata has also been trained by her father to be a master at politics.

Personality: Hinata is gentle by nature but can be a fierce fighter when the time comes. She is not afraid to get her hands dirty if needed.

Position On Squad: Medic/Close-Mid Range Support

Hinata has been trained by my personal healer and thanks to her family's Dojutsu is easily capable of performing feats that would take years for others to master. While her family's fighting style initially limits her reach in a fight, her adapted style allows for farther reach.

Known Jutsu: Shadow Clones, (Can create two) Rotation, D-B Water Style Jutsu including Hidden Mist Jutsu, Water Bullet Jutsu, and Water Dragon Jutsu

Sasuke Uchiha: Clan heir and the sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. When the Uchiha Massacre occurred, Itachi used the Tsukyomi on him to tell him about the coup that their father had planned to pull and Itachi's mission to stop it at all costs. After the Massacre, Sasuke vowed to restore his clan's honor.

Personality: Sasuke projects the image of a loner to everyone who he doesn't trust. But when among friends, he is more open and willing to work as a team player.

Position On Squad: Second In Charge/ Mid-Long Range Support

Sasuke had his Sharingan unlocked by Itachi on the night of the Uchiha Massacre allowing him to access the restricted section of his clan's library. Due to this he has a vast repertoire of jutsu that has been copied by his clan for he and his teammates to learn from.

Known Jutsu: Shadow Clones, (Can create four) D to B Fire Style Jutsu including Fireball, Grand Fireball, and Phoenix Fire Ball Multiple D-C Rank Water, Earth, and Lightning Style Jutsu

Naruto Uzumaki: The Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune, and secret bearer of the Rinnegan, Naruto is one of the most unpredictable people of the village. Naruto projects the image of a happy-go-lucky person who would rather play a prank on someone than take a class on how to be a proper ninja. But he has a highly strategic mind that is closer to a Nara's than that of the dead last that he acts as which enables him to see those pranks as training missions to constantly test himself.

Personality: Naruto tends to look at the better side of the coin in any situation. While he would rather work things out with an opponent rather than fighting them, he is not afraid to get his hands dirty when needed.

Position On Squad: Team Leader/Close-Long Range Support

Known Jutsu: Shadow Clones, (Can Create Over A Thousand) D to A Wind Jutsu including Great Palm Breakthrough, Wind Sword, Great Tornado Jutsu

Special Note: Naruto is capable of manipulating gravity and absorbing chakra out of a jutsu nullifying it. However, whenever he does so, his Rinnegan activates and is visible even if it is under a Genjutsu. He can also see what his clones do if they activate their Rinnegan.

Dojutsu Squad Allies

Academy Instructor Iruka Umino: Iruka is a Chunnin who teaches at the academy and is the only teacher to know what his students are truly capable of.

Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku: The owner of the ramen stand and his daughter, these two are the only non shinobi to accept Naruto as a human being and are always willing to lend Naruto and his friends a place to get a meal or to hold a meeting in private at their house.

Hiashi Hyuga: Clan Head of the Hyuga clan and Hinata's father, Hiashi was a former teammate of Naruto's father and secretly believes that the blond will be able to surpass him.

Hiruzen Sarutobi: The Third Hokage and the one to teach all three team members. He believes that the Dojutsu Squad will eventually become known as the Neo Sannin surpassing the original trio.


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon Rebirth

Summary: After the Sasuke retrieval mission, Naruto receives a mission from the Pokemon god Arceus giving him a mission that will change the world. Two and a half years later, Naruto returns to the Hidden Leaf, but who are the four people with him, and why does the youngest one of them call Naruto daddy? Note: Spin off of To Be A Master

Story Start: Hidden Leaf Hospital After Failed Sasuke Retrieval Mission

Naruto looked out the window of his hospital room. As he looked out at the village, memories of recent events played itself through his mind and he frowned as he remembered how he and his partners had Sasuke defeated before that damn Kabuto showed up with ten other sound Jounin. Naruto had been able to repel them with the help of Kakashi who had arrived around the same time, but by then Kabuto and Sasuke were long gone.

Naruto turned around and looked at his sleeping partners who were wrapped in bandages. It wasn't easy finding a room big enough for all three of his partners to stay in with him but it had been done. It was even harder for the medics to heal them. They had to actually have Naruto do it as soon as he himself was healed enough to use his Synthesis and even now there were still some minor wounds that Naruto didn't have the energy at the time to heal.

Charizard gave a low groan as his eyes opened. Lifting his head up from his curled position he said something causing Naruto to gently laugh.

"I don't think any of those Jounin you fought were trains buddy. Don't worry, give me another hour to rest up some more and you guys will be back on your feet in no time."

Charizard nodded before the room suddenly turned into a completely black void. If that wasn't weird enough, Charizard and Naruto could still see each other as well as Venusaur and Blastiose who woke up when they sensed something wrong.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked before all four sensed what could only be described as presences behind them. Three of them to be exact, and they felt massive.

As Naruto turned around ready for anything, his as well as his partner's eyes widened as they bowed down.

The still standing Naruto whispered out "No way."

Standing in front of him were three massive figures that Naruto had seen in the Pokedex but had never attempted to transform into.

The center figure seemed to smile at Naruto and said "Hello young Uzumaki. We need to talk."

Time Skip: Two And A Half Years Later

Kotetsu and Izumo were at the Gate guard post lounging around. It had been a pretty boring day with only a couple of merchants entering the village and the two were lounging around.

Izumo glanced up the road leading to the gate when he saw five figures in hooded cloaks walking towards them out of the corner of his eye. Nudging his partner awake he jerked his head to the road and Kotetsu nodded as he got the sign in sheet ready.

As the five figures got closer, they could see that one of the figures was easily at least a foot taller than the other three figures with another the size of a small child.

As the figures approached the guard booth, Kotetsu handed the lead figure the sign in sheet and said "Hello there, welcome to Konoha. Please sign this and state what your business is here please."

The figure chuckled as he signed his name and said "Ah, that hurts guys. I know I've been away for a while, but I though you two would remember me."

Both guards' eyes widened at the familiar voice as the figure reached for the hood on his cloak and threw it back showing a smiling blond with whisker marks on his face.

"Naruto?" Kotetsu asked with wide eyes causing the blond to smile and nod.

"Did ya guys miss me?" Naruto asked.

"Dang kid, you sure grew while you were gone." Izumo said before glancing over at the other figures and said "So who are these guys?"

The figures glanced at Naruto who nodded before they each reached to their own hoods and brought them back revealing their faces. The tallest one was easily 6'07" and had green hair with red eyes. In his hair were a couple of pinkish white highlights. The next one was 5'07" with orange hair and blue eyes that seemed to hold an inner fire in them. The third figure was the shortest of the older figures standing at 5'03" with blue hair that had flecks of brown in it and maroon eyes. Finally, the youngest, and only female of the group had light pink hair and blue eyes that held a playfulness in them that fully matched her appearance of a five year old.

Naruto smirked as the two Chunnin saw the unusually colored hair that his companions had and said "So what do you think of my partners' new look guys?"

Their eyes widened as the three guys grinned and the child giggled while the guards pointed at them.

"These guys were your partners? But I thought they were Pokemon! And who's the girl?" Kotetsu asked while trying to raise his dropped jaw.

"Hey, if I can turn into a Pokemon with a transformation jutsu, what's to stop them from doing the same? And Mew here is another Pokemon we found. She's actually the reason why we had left and also the one who allowed the guys to be able to transform, even if it's for short periods of time."

The two stared at the girl who giggled again and said "Daddy, these two are funny."

Kotetsu's jaw dropped back down as he pointed from the girl to Naruto and back again and said "Daddy?" Izumo unfortunately couldn't take anymore and promptly fainted causing the girl to burst into giggles again while the other transformed Pokemon began laughing.

Naruto simply shook his head and said "I'd explain everything to you now Kotetsu, but it would take too long to wait for Izumo to wake up from his nap and tell you guys. How about I find you later after I report in with Granny and tell you then."

Kotetsu blankly nodded and the five began their trek into the village.


	8. Chapter 8

Dimensional Travelers Meets Card Captors

Need to know: Naruto is banished by the council for the failure to bring back Sasuke. Tsunade decides to get even with them by telling Naruto who his parents were and giving him everything that is rightfully his. Among some of the scrolls in Minato's library was a time space jutsu that Minato finished but never got the chance to test.

Author's Notes: I am making Hinata a little bit more confident around Naruto. Which means while she still won't be confessing to him anytime soon, she won't be a stuttering mess around him either.

1. Lightning Transportation? Who Knew?

Leaf Village Main Gates

Naruto Uzumaki was surrounded by his friends with Hinata Hyuga by his side as the two took one last look at the village before they left this world. Naruto glanced over at Hinata out of the corner of his eye and smiled as he thought back to what Hinata had said the day he was told of his banishment three days ago.

Flashback: Hokage Monument

As Naruto sat on the head of the Fourth Hokage, he stared out at the village sadly and thought 'After all I've done for this place, they throw me out like last week's garbage. Figures, stupid civilian council.'

"Um, Naruto?"

Naruto turned around to see Hinata standing behind him lightly tapping her fingers together as she looked down with a blush.

Naruto smiled and patted the ground beside him and said "Hey Hinata, come have a seat, the view is great."

Hinata slowly walked over and sat down. After a few minutes of looking out the village, Hinata asked "Naruto, is it true that you hold the Kyubi in you?"

Naruto's eyes widened before he sighed and said "Yeah, it's true."

Hinata looked like something had just been confirmed and asked "Is that why the council banished you?"

Naruto glanced at the clan heiress out of the corner of his eye and sighed as he said "So it has already been announced."

Hinata shook her head and said "My father told me what happened in the last council meeting and about your burden. I didn't want to believe it though. He said that it would be announced tomorrow."

"I see." Naruto said as he looked back over the village and pulled his knees up to his chin.

"Where will you go?" Hinata asked and Naruto shrugged. Hinata shuffled a little closer to Naruto and said "Well wherever you go, I'll be there with you."

Naruto's eyes widened as he fully turned his head to look at her and said "But Hinata, what about your family and team? I mean you're the Hyuga clan heir. Aren't you needed here? What about your dream to unite the two houses?"

Hinata gave a small shake of her head as she smiled and said "Hanabi will make a much better heir than I ever would be Naruto. And my father and Neji have already promised me they will do their best to unite the two houses."

Naruto rose an eyebrow in surprise and said "They know you're doing this?"

Hinata nodded again and said "Yes. Naruto, I've always watched you from the sidelines as you faced the challenges of living in this village. But I refuse to do the same now. I want to stand at your side Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Hinata. That means a lot to me."

"I'm also glad you feel that way Hinata."

The two teens spun around to see Tsunade and Shizune behind them smiling at the two.

"Come on brat, there's something I need to show you. It's time you learned the truth about your family."

End Flashback

Finding out who his parents were had been interesting to say the least. He nearly strangled Jiraiya to death when he found out that he was his god father. Only Tsunade's strength had saved the pervert as she held him back until Jiraiya had explained himself.

Once that was out of the way, the small group had visited his father's home and had began sealing everything that could be of value for Naruto to take with him. When they found the jutsu/seal library which held numerous seals that were more advanced than even Jiraiya's greatest seals, Tsunade had actually begun cackling at how much the council screwed themselves over when they banished the blond haired jinchuriki.

Now Naruto and Hinata were going to use one such jutsu that Minato himself had designed but never actually used before. Apparently, Minato thought it would take chakra levels of a jinchuriki to even hope of powering the jutsu enough to rip open a hole into another dimension. Luckily, Naruto had the Kyubi in him.

Looking to Jiraiya, he said "Are you sure I'll be able to summon Gamikichi when we get there?"

Jiraiya got a hurt look and said "Of course I'm sure brat." His face then gained a pondering look and said "Although you may have to really pump up the juice when trying to summon him. Who knows how far that new dimension will be from ours."

Naruto gained an annoyed look before Tsunade walked over to the two and put her hands on their shoulders and said "You two take care of each other alright?"

The two nodded and Tsunade stepped back as the remainder of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai along with their senseis came forward.

"Good luck Naruto." Sakura said as she hugged him earning a nod from the blond as he returned the embrace. Turning to Hinata she said "You'll keep him out of trouble right Hinata?"

"Hey!" Naruto said as Hinata giggled and nodded.

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said "I would say good luck but I think you have enough as it is for ten people."

Tsunade grumbled something about him not sharing any of it causing everyone to chuckle.

As Naruto grinned, Kakashi said "There is one more thing I would like to teach you Naruto. I was planning on waiting to tell you this in a couple of years when I knew for sure that you could handle it but I believe that you should be able to do this now. Do you know why the shadow clone was originally thought up Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head and Kakashi said "Shadow clones were originally made as a scouting jutsu. You may not have noticed since you actually use them when fighting, but when a clone dispels, they give the user their memories. Which means that with your chakra stores, you can get a lot more training done. Chakra control, learning new jutsu. Even learning how to use that sword of your mother's."

Naruto's eyes widened and he grinned before Kakashi placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair good naturedly.

"Stay safe Naruto." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Naruto nodded and gave Kakashi a hug which the Jounin returned.

Meanwhile, Team 8 was saying goodbye to Hinata.

"Take care of yourself Hinata" Shino said and Hinata nodded.

"So long Hinata." Kiba said as he hugged her and Akamaru licked her face earning a giggle.

Kurenai then hugged her and said "Good luck Hinata."

Neji walked over to Naruto and said "I am entrusting my cousin's care to you Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded to him and said "Don't worry Neji, I'll keep her safe."

Neji nodded and stepped back. Ten Ten stared at the sword that was strapped to the blonde's back and sighed before saying "I really wish I could see that sword in action. You take good care of it."

Naruto shook his head and said "Sure thing."

"Yosh! Goodbye my friend! May your flames of youth never die down my youthful friend!" Lee said causing his two teammates to flinch.

"Yeah, thanks bushy brow." Naruto said with a sweat drop.

Gai stepped up to Naruto and in a rare moment of complete seriousness said "Take care out there Naruto. You never know what is out in the unknown. But I believe that a genius of hard work such as yourself should have no problems."

Naruto nodded before looking over at Hinata who was talking to Ino and Chouji. He rose an eyebrow as Ino whispered something into the Hyuga's ear causing the lavender eyed girl to blush.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he stood by Naruto before raising his hand. Naruto rose an eyebrow at the hand before shaking it as Shikamaru said "Good luck out there."

Naruto nodded before Asuma stepped forward and presented two trench knifes and said "Here kid, when we found out that you were a wind type I had these made. They are made out of a chakra conductive material and should come in handy."

Naruto nodded and accepted the gift as Asuma turned to Hinata and took a thin sword from his back and handed the blade and sheath to her and said "This sword was specially made to burst out chakra in a similar manner to the Jyuken."

Hinata took the sword out of the sheath and studied the rapier shaped blade before sheathing it and placed it on her back and then bowed to Asuma in thanks.

Shizune then stepped over to Hinata and handed her a package and said "I included some seeds for some of the more used medicinal herbs that the hospital uses. You should be able to plant them and have some plants to work with within a few months."

Hinata nodded and thanked her before everyone backed away from the two.

Naruto looked over to Hinata who had stepped closer to him and said "You ready Hinata?"

Hinata nodded as she put the package into her kunai holster while Naruto gave another nod and closed his eyes as he began focusing. An instant later, red chakra surrounded the blond and expanded to surround Hinata as well. Naruto made sure none of the corrosive chakra actually touched his traveling companion as he began running through hand signs.

As he reached the fifty mark, a small black hole began forming over the two with lighting bursting out before a bolt shot out and struck the two dimensional travelers.

"Whoa!" Kiba shouted out as the two vanished and the hole disappeared. As the group of shinobi left the gate, what looked like a large plant seemed to appear on the side of one of the walls before opening to reveal a man split in half with one side white and the other black.

**"This complicates things. We should report this to Leader immediately."**

"He's not going to be happy."

Unknown Location 12:05

"Sir, we've picked up a dimensional disturbance in the Tomoeda district."

"Did we now? Do we know what was the cause?"

"Yes sir. A security camera of a local grocery store captured the disturbance appearing. It seemed to be some kind of portal that deposited two kids before disappearing."

"I see. Where are these two kids now?"

"Cameras have tracked them to a nearby tunnel that they seem to be using as shelter for the night."

"Very well. Send a couple of teams and bring them here."

"The teams have already left."

"Good."

Tokyo Midnight

At a small grocery store, a black portal appeared in the parking lot before a bolt of lightning struck the asphalt. As the light died down, Naruto and Hinata looked around. Naruto dropped his chakra cloak and glanced to Hinata and said "You alright?"

Hinata nodded as she continued to look around and said "This dimension seems to be very different from our own."

Naruto nodded as he studied the large buildings and said "Yeah, no kidding."

He then bit his thumb and ran through hand signs before slamming his palm down on the asphalt. When the smoke cleared, both teens sweat dropped at the tadpole that was there.

"Dang, Pervy sage hadn't been kidding about the chakra requirements. I put five times as much as I usually did into that." Naruto said before he ran through the hand signs again and slammed his hand down.

The smoke cleared to reveal Gamakichi who looked around before saying "Looks like you made it safely. I'll let the others know."

Naruto and Hinata nodded and Naruto said "Tell Pervy Sage that it took ten times the normal amount to summon you."

Gamakichi's eyes widened as he said "Ten times? But that means you can't possibly summon Pops!"

"Yeah, no kidding. Although I'm not so sure that would be a good idea even if I could considering where we are." Naruto said.

Gamakichi took another look around and said "Yeah, I see what you mean. Well, I better get going. See ya Naruto."

As Gamakichi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Hinata said "We should find somewhere to spend the rest of the night. We can familiarize ourselves with this place tomorrow."

Naruto nodded before a thunderclap sounded overhead and the two teens looked up to see storm clouds. Looking around, Naruto spotted a tunnel nearby and the two ran to the tunnel as rain began falling.

Ten minutes later, Naruto was sitting against the wall in the middle of the tunnel with Hinata by his side. Lights suddenly appeared on either end of the tunnel drawing the two shinobi's attention as vehicles of some kind rushed towards them before skidding to a stop. Doors opened as men poured out of the vehicles and surrounded the two who had stood up and had shifted into defensive stances as the men pointed what they could only assume were weapons at them.

Naruto and Hinata stiffened even more into their stances as another vehicle entered the tunnel. The vehicle stopped just outside of the circle and a middle aged woman with brown hair and eyes stepped out.

The woman stepped towards the two shinobi and two men moved to the side to allow her passage. The woman studied the two for a moment before asking "Can you understand me?"

Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other before turning back and nodded.

The woman made a gesture and the men lowered their weapons as she said "Come with us. I promise you won't be harmed."

Naruto frowned at the woman's words and said "And if we don't?"

The weapons were instantly leveled back at them and the woman frowned as she said "I'd rather you came peacefully. But we will use force if necessary."

Naruto looked ready for a fight but Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder earning a surprised look from Naruto as she stepped forward and said "We'll come with you."

"Hinata?"

Hinata glanced back at Naruto who was looking at her in confusion and said "We don't know anything about this place Naruto and these people obviously detected our arrival. That must mean that they are at least aware of the possibility to travel across dimensions. Maybe they can help us."

"Yeah but-" Naruto started before sighing and muttered "Fine."

"You made the right choice." the woman said as the weapons were once again lowered and the two shinobi were led to the vehicle the woman had came in and put into the back seat before the three vehicles took off into the night.

Scene Change: Paranormal Event Monitoring Agency Asian Branch Headquarters

Naruto and Hinata found themselves sitting in chairs in front of a desk in a room that was in a skyscraper. Outside the storm was going full swing and every few seconds lightning would flash. As one particularly close bolt crossed the sky, the lights in the office they were in flickered.

"You two sure choose one hell of a night to make a dimensional jump."

The two teens jumped at the voice and turned to the door and saw the same woman from before standing next to a man who looked to be forty with dark black hair and green eyes. The two walked over to the desk and the man sat down while the woman remained standing and studied the two. Naruto did his best not to fidget under the man's gaze while Hinata began to become slightly nervous as well.

After a minute, the man said "I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Jinbei Santos and this is my assistant Rika Minoto. (Top of head names so please no flames) I'm sure you're probably wondering why we had you brought here. Fifty years ago, an international conference of the world's various great powers commissioned a group to monitor and deal with events that were considered to be paranormal and would be best to remain hidden from the public. These events include but certainly not limited to magic, anything extraterrestrial that we humans are not responsible for and in the rare case, anything that effects the very time-space plane that we live in. Obviously, what happened tonight falls into the last category."

The man leaned forward and said "At midnight tonight, our sensors picked up a dimensional disturbance in the Tomoeda district. Now we know that that disturbance was caused by you two. What we don't know is why you made the jump. I highly doubt that you are part of some invasion plot but I still must know why two kids would rip a class five hole in our dimension and come here."

Naruto and Hinata shared another glance before Hinata said "Sir, we came here because jumping to another dimension was the only way Naruto could protect himself."

Jinbei and Rika rose an eyebrow and Jinbei said "How so?"

An hour later, Jinbei and Rika were both massaging their temples as they absorbed everything the two Shinobi had told them about their original dimension and why they had left.

"I can see why you left." Jinbei muttered as he stood up and looked at the storm that was still going strong. Turning back to the two he said "I believe we can help each other."

Naruto rose an eyebrow and said "How so?"

Jinbei grinned and said "We have a wise saying in this dimension, fight fire with fire. With the skills you two claim to have and also what you plan to learn, you could be very beneficial to my department if you were to join us. Meanwhile, we could provide you a way to live in this dimension that didn't require you to be constantly looking over your shoulders. You could have your own apartment and live as civilians if you want. All you would have to do is stay in touch with us and help us with any ops that we needed your help on. Sound fair?"

Naruto and Hinata traded a glance before turning back to Jinbei and nodded.

Jinbei grinned and said "Well then, lets get started on getting your new lives in order."

Time Skip: One Week Later Tomoeda Elementary School Classroom 4-1

Naruto and Hinata were standing outside what was to be their new classroom as their teacher, one Yoshiyuki Terada did roll call and announcements.

As they waited, Naruto pulled at the collar and tie on his school uniform and said "Tell me again why we have to wear these dumb uniforms?"

Hinata gave a small giggle and said "I think it makes you look handsome Naruto."

Naruto frowned and said "Still doesn't change the fact that they're more constricting than anything we had back home." He then smirked and said "Although I have to admit, you look pretty good yourself there Hinata."

Hinata instantly blushed but was saved from saying anything when they heard Mr. Terada say "Today we will be having two new students joining us. You can come in now."

Naruto slid the door open and the two shinobi walked in as the other students began whispering to themselves.

"Class, I would like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. They just recently arrived in Tomoeda so treat them nice. Naruto, Hinata, the last row's open in the back so feel free to take any of those seats."

The two nodded before making their way back. As they passed the second to last row, Naruto and Hinata both felt the faint presence of something very similar to chakra coming from the girl that was next to the window. The two sat down in the corner opposite to the windows and traded a glance before both put it out of their minds to focus on the teacher who had began the lesson. After all, Jinbei had told them that there were those who had small traces of magic in them spread all throughout Japan. They simply assumed that their now fellow classmate was one of the ones with smaller magic than the rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Lunar Shinobi

Summary: Based heavily at first off of HistorianoftheKais' Mother Moon, When Usagi fought Pharaoh 9, the resulting explosion sent her to another dimension. Pluto has been looking for her relentlessly, and when a surge of lunar energy gives her the scouts' first break, they finally have proof that she is alive. But when they lock on to a second surge and a small team travels to the other dimension, it turns out to be her grandson. What will they do when they realize that the lunar soldier they knew passed the baton two generations ago?

(It should be noted that when Usagi wound up in the Naruto dimension she stopped transforming into Sailor Moon and instead learned how to be a Shinobi. In order to use her lunar powers, she forms the lunar energy into a sword and uses that to launch attacks. Also, since she's lived for so long, her past life's memories have also surfaced giving her knowledge on certain things from the Silver Millennium.)

1. The Problem With The Space Between Spaces Is Time

Hidden Leave Village: Night Of The Kyubi Attack

Minato Tsukino was currently standing on Gamabunta's head as he stared at the Kyubi that a man that he believed to have been Madara Uchiha had released from his wife as she gave birth to their son. Thanks to his mother's quick thinking, both his wife and son were now safe and he had managed to drive the masked man off but now he had to deal with the Nine Tailed Fox.

The great fox gave a roar as it shouted out **"Finally! After nearly a century of being imprisoned in those blasted Uzumakis, I can finally wipe this pathetic village off the face of the planet!"**

Minato shook his head and shouted to it "Not if I have anything to about it! But don't worry Kyubi! You aren't going to be sealed! I won't take the chance of you getting out again! No, what I'm going to do is send you straight to hell where you belong!"

The Kyubi reared its head back and began laughing before saying **"Foolish mortal! You actually believe you can kill me? The greatest of all demons? I shall enjoy devouring your flesh and then watching this pathetic excuse for a gathering of insects burn!"**

Minato's eyes hardened as a shining light in the shape of a crescent moon appeared on his forehead and an aura of white light began surrounding him turning the blond into a beacon of hope that lit up the sky for miles for everyone in the village behind him raising an eyebrow from the demon fox.

A katana flashed into existence in his right hand as he raised it into a striking position in front of his left shoulder as he said "Enjoy hell Kyubi. Lunar Style: Lunar Tsunami!"

Minato swung the katana in a horizontal swing and a massive wave of light erupted out before slamming into the fox who began screaming in pain before evaporating. As the attack died down, Minato's katana disappeared as he dropped down to his knees panting. That attack had taken everything he had to do what was needed.

"**You alright Minato?"** Gamabunta asked as he looked up at his summoner in concern.

Minato nodded but before he could answer the two heard "Minato!"

Minato looked over his shoulder as two older figures and an Anbu squad landed behind him. The third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, and his mother, Usagi Tsukino.

Usagi stomped over to her son and smacked his head and said "Idiot! What the hell were you thinking, doing such an attack like that? You should have waited and let me do it instead! What would I possibly tell Kushina if you died and I could have prevented it? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Minato rubbed the back of his head and said "I'm sorry mother, but I had to do it. The Kyubi had to be stopped as soon as possible."

Usagi sighed and said "I know son."

Minato's face turned serious and he asked "Are Kushina and Naruto safe?"

Usagi nodded and said "They're just fine. I was able to use the Crystal to restore Kushina's chakra coils to normal and Naruto is currently sleeping. Which is probably something you're going to be doing a lot in the next couple of days considering how much of your own energy you put into that attack of yours."

Minato managed to nod tiredly before his eyes rolled back into his head and he toppled forward into his mother's arms who could only sigh and shake her head as Sarutobi chuckled while the Anbu looked on.

Meanwhile, a man wearing a mask that only had one eye hole in it was fuming as he looked at where the strongest demon once was.

"Damn it, now my plans will have to wait until the Kyubi returns to this plane. And that could take decades, even centuries!"

The man disappeared in a swirl of dimensional travel as he continued to fume.

Scene Change: Gates Of Time

Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time smiled as she sensed a short but massive surge of lunar energy coming from another dimension. Not enough to pinpoint the exact dimension their princess was in, but it was enough to get the 'area code' at least. The rest of the scouts were going to be thrilled when she told them that after five months of searching she finally had a lead on Usagi.

Scene Change: Tsukino Residence

It had been quite a shock to the Tsukinos when they learned that their daughter had been Sailor Moon. It had been an even bigger blow when they had learned that it was possible that they might never see her again. At the moment all of the scouts as well as Artemis, Luna, and Usagi's family was gathered in the Tsukino family room looking gloomy before Sailor Pluto appeared and said "I found her!"

Everyone looked up with wide eyes and Ikuko said hopefully "You mean?"

Pluto nodded and said "Well, a general idea at least. I was monitoring the time gates when I sensed a truly massive surge of lunar energy that was bigger than anything I have ever felt before and was able to narrow it down to a specific dimensional region. Now that I know where to look, if the Princess uses any more of her power, even if it's just to transform, then we can lock on to the dimension she was sent too."

"Shouldn't you be there right now then? What if she transforms while you're here?" Shingo asked.

Pluto smiled and said "Me and the gates of time are connected. If they sense a lunar surge while I'm away, they'll let me know."

" Either way, we better get ready." Ami said. "If Usagi was forced to use so much energy, than she could possibly be in trouble. As soon as we are certain of what dimension she is in, we should leave as soon as possible to help her."

There was nods from the rest of the scouts before Makoto said "Yeah, but who's going? I mean, we can't all just go. Someone's going to have to stay here in case anyone like Pharaoh Nine tries anything again while we're gone."

The others nodded again and Pluto said "That's true. So who's going? I know I am, since I have to open the portal. But know that it will be three months before I can do so again, so whoever is coming will be there for a while."

Rei looked up and said "If that's the case, then I better stay here. My ability to read the sacred fire will have to act as our early warning system while you're gone."

Pluto nodded at this while Ami said "I'll come with you. I'll have to tell my mother, but not only is this a chance to see new things, but I also feel that I owe Usagi this."

Luna and Artemis traded looks before nodding to each other and Luna said "You can count us in."

Makoto nodded and said "Count me in as well. I don't have anyone here besides you guys keeping me here and I owe it to Usagi to try and help get her back here."

Minako frowned and said "I want to go but I'm afraid I can't. My parents have decided that we're going to tour the states for a month and we're going as a family. There's no way I'm going to be able to get out of that one."

Michelle and Hakura traded glances before nodding and Hakura said "We'll stay here. After all, it's our job to make sure Earth stays safe. Just make sure you bring the Princess back."

For Hotaru, the choice wasn't a hard one. It had been a hard life for her without Chibiusa and her father after the explosion. The Tsukinos had taken her in and this was a way for her to return the favor. Lifting her head up she said "Count me in as well."

Pluto nodded to this and mused "Half of both teams. Seems fitting. Very well then. Pack accordingly, we don't know what we'll be facing and for how long we'll be there."

The other scouts nodded before Ikuko said "Excuse me, but I'd like to come as well."

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at the house wife in surprise.

Naruto Verse 12 Years Later Tsukino Compound One Hour After Sunrise

The Tsukino family as well as Sarutobi, Kakashi and Jiraiya were currently standing in the backyard of the Tsukino compound with Usagi and Minato standing in front of Naruto. Today was a special day as it was Naruto's twelfth birthday and the day that he was to try and unlock his lunar powers.

"Alright Naruto as you know, your father and I are capable of using two different types of powers. Chakra, and our lunar powers." Usagi said.

Naruto nodded and the old princess continued. "Well today you're going to learn how to do the same. You already know how to use chakra. Our lunar powers are similar. Now then, I'm going to walk you step by step for drawing out you powers. First off, take a deep breath and focus on clearing your mind. Focus only on breathing in and out."

Naruto's eyes fluttered closed as he did as his grandmother instructed him.

"Next, I want you to feel the energies inside you. Feel the chakra that is running through you. Once you have found it, find the other energy that is beside it. Feel how the two intertwine with each other to create one energy and yet at the same time remain separate as well. Now, imagine drawing on that second energy like you would chakra in order to prepare for a jutsu."

As Usagi spoke, Naruto's face had went from calm to searching to frustrated after a few moments and Usagi gently said "Take all the time you need Naruto, it's not a race. Don't force the energy, feel how it wants to flow and redirect it in a way it would want to flow. Find the path of least resistance."

Naruto's face calmed down before a shining light began to appear around him with it being a bit brighter around a certain point around his forehead. Usagi smiled as she said "Good Naruto. Now, picture that energy flowing outside of your body like water into a sword."

Unlike the previous step where Naruto had trouble, the results this time were instantaneous. The brighter light on Naruto's forehead turned into the crescent moon mark of the Royal Moon family and light suddenly poured out of Naruto's right hand like liquid metal before forming into a ninjato.

Usagi and Minato both smiled as Kushina, Sarutobi, Kakashi and Jiraiya all broke out in applause and congratulated the youngest blond of the family while said blond was staring in amazement at the sword he had just created.

He was brought out of his shock when Minato said "So Naruto, ready to learn how to do some damage with that thing?"

Naruto looked up from his sword and grinned before saying "Yeah!"

Minato and the others burst out laughing while Usagi merely shook her head before she and her son both formed their Katanas. Naruto instantly noticed the size difference between his blade and theirs and said "Hey why are your swords bigger than mine?"

The two older Tsukinos grinned and Minato ruffled his son's hair and said "They're bigger because they represent how well we can use our lunar powers. Don't worry. Your sword will change as you get better using your abilities as well."

Usagi smirked and held up her Katana which was noticeably longer than Minato's if you took time to notice and said "That may be true, but neither of you two will ever be able to catch up with me."

The non lunar warriors all laughed at the face Naruto pulled at his grandmother while Minato said "Mother, I don't think I even want to try. I still remember the last time we sparred with just lunar powers."

Usagi smirked again before she got serious and said "Alright, enough fooling around. We need to teach Naruto how to properly use his powers while they're in that form so they don't back fire on him. Now pay close attention Naruto. The first attack that you can use your lunar abilities with is Lunar Style: Lunar Wave. What you do is…."

Scene Change Time Gates

Sailor Pluto wanted to dance around her post. The Time Gates had been receiving consistent pulses of lunar power for the past hour from the dimension where they had picked up the massive surge a month ago. It looked like the princess was training after whatever creature she had fought had been defeated. The only thing that worried Pluto was that the pulses felt like what Sailor Moon's attacks had felt like when she first became a Sailor Scout.

Pluto quickly shook those thoughts away and thought 'I'm sure she's just drained from the battle that she was in. Which is even more reason for us to get there as soon as possible and get her home.'

With that thought, the Guardian of Time quickly transported herself to the Tsukino residence to tell everyone the good news.

Scene Change Tsukino Compound

Naruto had always been a bundle of energy and today had been no different. After carefully explaining the first attack that he could perform with his lunar energy, Usagi had Naruto practice launching the wave of light at the training dummies that was kept in the training area that was kept on the compound. Naruto had almost instantly gotten it right and was soon sending the waves at his father and grandmother who would counter it while the others would watch.

This went on for hours as the training turned into a free for all of using Lunar Waves and Kenjutsu. Although Minato and Usagi never used their stronger attacks against Naruto, no one really had to worry about injuries since all three participants used lunar power and it's power was derived primarily from intent. So for all intents and purposes they could blast at each other with the lowest attack all day so long as they didn't actually intend any harm and the worst that could happen was a few bruises. And since both older Tsukinos were sword masters it was highly unlikely that anyone would get more than just a few scratches from the blades themselves.

Minato had just blocked one of his son's Lunar Waves with his own when he suddenly felt a seal inside the house go off drawing his attention. Raising his hand, he got his mother and son to stop the match as he began walking to the house with purpose with his wife joining him as she drew her blade having felt the seal go off as well.

"What is it Minato?" Sarutobi asked as everyone joined the two as he, Jiraiya, and Kakashi pulled out a kunai.

"Someone's tripped the intruder seals inside the house. The kitchen to be exact." Minato said.

"Just the kitchen? That's odd. Sounds almost like they were summoned." Jiraiya said earning nods from the others.

As they all drew closer to the house they could hear voices wondering where they were and Kushina said softly "Naruto, I want you to stay out here alright?"

Naruto nodded knowing that if these intruders were good enough to get past a Hokage's security, than a last year academy student had no chance against them.

Reaching the door to his house, Minato held up a hand and counted down to three before as one the group burst in and surrounded the group of intruders in a way only shinobi Jounin rank and above could surprising the group of girls, one older woman, and two cats.

As the girls shifted into defensive stances around the older woman, Minato said "Alright, why don't you ladies tell me how you got into my house and what you're doing in here?"

The tallest woman, a dark skinned, with green hair, and wearing a strange outfit, stepped forward and said "Please sir, I know how this may look, but we didn't mean to break into your house. We are only trying to find someone."

Before Minato or the other shinobi could say anything to that, Usagi caught sight of the woman and said "Pluto? Is that you?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Usagi and Minato said "Mother, do you know this woman?"

Usagi nodded before smiling as her katana disappeared in a miniature explosion of light and said "I sure do. And I must say, it sure took you girls long enough to get here. Although I have to wonder why you don't look like you've aged more than a year?"

The girls' eyes widened as the second tallest, a girl with brown hair in a pony tail with rose earrings took a step forward and said "Usagi? What happened to you? Why do you look so old?"

Usagi smiled before turning her head and said "Naruto! Come on in here, everything's all right!"

The twelve year old quickly ran in and stopped by Usagi's side as she put a hand on his shoulder and said "Many things have happened while I've been here Makoto. I have lived many years here and have been able to see my son grow into a man and seen him marry and gain his own son. And now, I'm helping my grandson here reach his true potential."

As she spoke, Usagi turned her head to her son and then patted her grandson's shoulder earning shocked looks from the scouts.

"B-But how? It's only been a few months back home." Ami said.

"It must be the time difference between the two dimensions. Something I will have to take into account obviously when we head back." Pluto said before sighing at the headache that was coming.

Usagi then noticed someone missing from the group of scouts and said "Where is Mamoru? I understand not everyone could come, but I would have thought for sure that he would have."

The scouts all gained depressed looks and looked down. It was Hotaru who said "Princess, the explosion that transported you here, he was caught in the outside of the blast. I'm afraid the prince did not survive his injuries."

Usagi's eye's widened before they began tearing. Then her Crescent Moon mark appeared and she was surrounded in a shell of white light before vanishing.

The younger scouts shouted out but Pluto calmed them with a gesture and said "Give her time." Turning to Minato, she said "Do you think you could tell us what has been going on around here?"

Minato simply nodded and lead everyone into the family room.

Author's notes: Just something I thought up. Also, on note of my stories, for some reason, I can not update my other stories due to an error on the site. If any of you know how to fix said error, I would much appreciate it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chronicles Of The Ancient Shinobi

Summary: When exploring the Hokage Mountain at the age of 5, Naruto makes an amazing discovery, an Ancient city ship with technology that seems only Uzumakis can use. Eleven years later, Naruto has just defeated Pein and makes a decision to relocate his people to somewhere where they well be safe from Madara.

Need to know: Sarutobi tells Naruto about his heritage and what he holds when he turns five feeling that he had a right to know but warns him to keep the knowledge to himself due to the danger that would come from his father's enemies from finding out about him. Naruto is also a lot more competent fighter than in the manga.

1. Finding A New Home

Story Start: Five Years After Kyubi Attack: October 10th: Hokage Monument

Naruto walked through the tunnels that the old Hokage had showed him and then told him to stay in if he was ever chased and during his birthday. By his side was a silver haired Anbu wearing a dog mask. According to the Hokage and the Anbu, the man had been his father's student and so was one of the few people that Sarutobi trusted to guard Naruto on this night.

As the two kept walking, Naruto looked up to his bodyguard and said "So the Fourth was really my dad and your teacher?"

Dog looked down and nodded as he said "He really was Naruto. And I can honestly say that I could not have asked for a better teacher."

Naruto looked down in thought as the two continued to explore the mountain.

An hour later, the two were looking at a dead end five feet in front of them. Naruto looked up to the Anbu and said "Hey Dog, do you know why there is a dead end here?"

Dog shook his head and said "No I don't. Although to be fair, I didn't even know this tunnel was down here. Maybe it's a false wall."

Naruto cocked his head in curiosity before walking closer to the wall and put a hand on the wall. As soon as he did, the wall glowed before shrinking into itself before it disappeared completely leaving another hallway.

"I think we better go get the Hokage." Dog said.

Naruto turned, but a light shining behind him drew their attention back to the hallway. Standing before them was a black haired woman who was looking at the two.

"Welcome descendant of the Altereans. Please continue down the hallway and everything shall be explained."

The two Leaf residents looked at each other before Naruto began walking down the hallway.

"Naruto wait! We should really tell the Hokage about this before going any further." Dog said.

Naruto stopped and looked back before nodding. The two then began walking back to find their leader.

Scene Change: Two Hours Later: Alterean City Ship Alzeaor Hologram Room

Naruto, Sarutobi and Dog were currently listening to a hologram that was explaining about the Alterean race's history. About how they were a race of advanced species that would travel across the galaxy seeding planets with life. They also learned about their enemies called the Wraith. All three of them were a bit freaked out when they learned that they survived by feeding off others life force. They also learned about Atlantis and how they had gone back to the Milky Way when the Wraith threat had become too much. The hologram then talked about how the Altereans left a city ship in the Land of Fire for unknown reasons and covered the city before leaving to the island region that would eventually become known as the Land of Whirlpools where they had integrated themselves with the natives there. Afterwards, it gave a brief description of the city itself.

As the hologram faded. Sarutobi turned to Dog and said "Dog, I am making everything that we have learned here an S-class secret." Once Dog had nodded showing that he understood, Sarutobi turned to Naruto and said "Naruto, if we go to this chair room, do you think you could use it?"

Naruto nodded and said "I'll try Old Man."

Sarutobi nodded and the three left to go find the chair room.

Seven Years Later: Chunnin Exams Final Exam

Naruto looked around as Leaf ninja clashed against the Sand and Sound. He suddenly spun around and slashed the throat of a Sound nin who had tried to sneak up on him before Kakashi landed next to him.

"Naruto! Three summons have just broken through the wall. And the Hokage is trapped with Orochimaru behind a barrier. We need your clone to fire those drones now!"

Naruto nodded and formed a shadow clone which quickly dispelled.

Underneath the mountain, another clone that was sitting in a chair received the message and leaned back in the chair causing it to tilt back and for the blue lights in it to turn on as it awaited its orders. The clone concentrated and saw in its mind the three summons as well as the purple box barrier. The clone sent an order through the chair and a hatch opened before twelve lights shot up a tunnel and into the air over the village.

The twelve lights separated into four groups before shooting off at high speeds to their targets. Explosions rocked the ground as they slammed into the snakes penetrating them before exploding sending gore and blood all over the place. The arena shook as well as the three lights hit the barrier which shattered like glass under the explosions allowing the Anbu surrounding the barrier to rush the Sound four and to aid their leader.

In the stands, Kakashi nodded to Naruto and said "Good job. Now go find Gaara and make sure he doesn't become a threat to the village. I'll summon one of my dogs to help."

Naruto nodded as Kakashi bit his thumb and made the necessary hand signs before Pakkun appeared in a smoke cloud.

"Yo Kakashi, what do you need me for?" Pakkun asked.

"Pakkun, I need you to lead Naruto here after another Jinchuriki that's fled the village. He's currently being chased by Sasuke so you should be able to follow them."

Pakkun nodded and he and the blond began making their way out of the village to find the Sand village's Jinchuriki.

Scene Change: Forest Outside Of The Village

Naruto stared at the huge form Gaara had taken from his spot in the tree and briefly considered summoning Gamabunta before dismissing that idea. It took the Kyubi's chakra to do so the first time and he had already gone past the limit of safely using the demon's chakra in this fight. Looks like he would have to use the drones again.

Crossing his hands, he called out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Turning his head to the clone that appeared, he said "Tell the clone at Alzeaor to launch a couple of drones at him. Aim low so we don't kill him."

The clone nodded before dispersing.

Gaara turned the sand tanuki's head down to look at Naruto and laughed before he said "Now what will you do Uzumaki? You refuse to use your demon and you cannot hope to defeat me in your current condition!"

Naruto rose an eyebrow as both heard the sound of two drones coming in fast and Naruto said "I might not be able to, but I bet two drones will."

Gaara had just enough time to look confused before the two missiles slammed into the raccoon's lower body and exploded sending sand everywhere. Naruto saw a battered Gaara falling to the forest floor and quickly jumped over and caught the redhead before heading down to the ground in a way that wouldn't result in broken bones.

Time Skip: Three Years Later: Forest Outside Of The Village

Negato looked over at Naruto from his slumped over position and said "It is done. Everyone who has died in the Leaf's defense has been revived."

Naruto nodded and said "Thank you."

Negato nodded as well as he studied Naruto before he said "Naruto, while you were able to defeat me, the true leader of Akatsuki is still out there. His name is Madara Uchiha, and as you are you would have no chance against him."

Naruto looked down for a moment before he looked back up and said "What must I do?"

"Buried under the Leaf Village is a city built by our ancestors. One that can travel through the stars. I believe that as an Uzumaki, you should be able to access it."

Naruto smiled and said "Alzeaor."

Negato's eyes widened and Naruto chuckled before he became serious again.

"You wish for us to use its star drive and leave this planet? Just like that?"

Negato's eyes softened as he said "I know that it sounds like the actions of those of a coward Naruto. However, Madara's plan cannot be completed without all nine tailed beasts. Certainly not without the Kyubi. Leaving this world is your best option in keeping it safe."

Time Skip: One Day Later

Naruto was currently in the Alzeaor's chair room looking at the holographic map of the galaxy. Standing next to him were the current and former Hokages as well as the Kazekage who Naruto had a clone bring in one of the shuttles from the city's hanger. The map currently showed a planet that was mostly ocean with one continent and a small collection of islands.

"So this will be our new home?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded and said "Yes. This is where Atlantis was sunk under the sea to keep it out of the hands of the Wraith. With any luck, it's still down there and in one piece. If we can raise it, we can dial back here with the extra stargate we have in storage that we plan on leaving in Sand and the people there can live in Atlantis."

The three kages nodded before the map shrunk and moved to the side before images of the people of the Leaf Village coming through the tunnel into the city and settling into quarters as Naruto's shadow clones directed them.

"Boarding seems to be going well." Sarutobi said.

The other three nodded and Naruto said "Yeah. We should be ready to go by tomorrow morning." He then frowned.

Seeing this, Gaara said "What is it Uzumaki?"

Naruto sighed and said "It's Danzo. I don't trust him. He has a group of Anbu under his command that didn't take part in defending the Village and he tried to make himself Hokage while Granny here was in a coma. Would have succeeded too if I didn't get her to the sick bay when I did. I don't think he should be coming with us. He claims to be doing what he does for the good of the village but when it's attacked he did absolutely nothing. How do we know he won't try anything on the way or when we get there?"

The other three also frowned before a hologram of a dark haired woman appeared.

"If I may Naruto?"

Naruto looked over at the hologram and said "What is it Rana?"

"It is obvious that this man does not truly care for the people of this village. As the descendant of the Altereans, you have the right to deny him and his people access to anywhere in this facility. We could keep them locked in their quarters if they do anything suspicious if you so desire."

Naruto nodded and said "I see. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

The other three nodded before the chair slid into an upright position as all of the holograms disappeared and everyone left the room.

Time Skip: Two Hours Later: Top Of Hokage Monument

"Danzo, we have been through this before. Leaving is our best option."

"And I am telling you Tsunade, that that is the path of cowards. We have advanced technology that no one else can use, and yet you wish to run."

"May I remind you that Naruto is the only one who can use said technology? The only thing everyone else can do is open the doors and turn on the lights. How do you plan on fighting a war with only one shuttle at a time?"

Naruto sighed from where he was looking out at what was once a proud village as the two kages argued with Danzo again over whether or not they should actually be leaving this planet. Truth be told, he still had his doubts himself but he would trust in Negato's judgment. Besides, it was pretty much a moot point seeing as how half of the Hidden Leaf Village's citizen's were already in the city.

"Do you actually believe that the Daimyo well allow his ninja to just leave like this?"

That got Naruto's attention and he looked over at the trio as Sarutobi said "He has the samurai and temple monks to defend this land. But if you feel so strongly about this, then you are welcome to stay here and rebuild Danzo."

Danzo's eye narrowed before he said in a dangerous tone of voice "Believe me Sarutobi, I plan to. You all are fools to even consider leaving."

As Danzo began walking away, Naruto stood up and said "Well, that went well."

Sarutobi sighed and said "Come on, we still have work to do."

Scene Change: Next Day Daybreak

If anyone had visited the Leaf Village a week ago and then come back now, they would have wondered if they had gotten lost. Earth style jutsu had been used to remove the mountain and dig out the city which now stood proudly ready to make it's trip through the stars.

In the chair room, Naruto was once again sitting in the chair leaning back with his eyes closed. Opening communications throughout the city, he said "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Please make sure all items are secure and enjoy the ride."

Right after he finished talking, Naruto sent a command to the city's engines and the city began vibrating as the ship began to rise off the ground. As it did that, the chair began to rotate while in Naruto's head 'screens' popped up showing different stats for not only the engines but also the shields that would need to be raised before they got too high in the atmosphere, life support systems, power levels in the Zero Point Modules, and various other systems.

Naruto held off from activating the shield to conserve energy in the three Zero Point Modules they had until they reached an altitude where it became necessary. When it did, the shield rose around the city visible as a slightly shimmering dome.

As the city broke away from the atmosphere, Naruto thought 'I really hope we're doing the right thing.'

Then he opened a hyperspace window and the city shot forward into hyperspace. Naruto sighed as the chair returned to its usual upright position and he reopened communications with the city.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just entered hyperspace. ETA to the Alterean home planet: five days. Thank you for choosing air Alzeaor and enjoy your flight."

Scene Change: Alterean Home World Atlantis Control Room (Note, this is during the time just before Sheppard made his run in the puddle jumper.)

Tensions were running high in the ancient city of Atlantis as the Wraith fleet overhead prepared to send another wave of darts down to attack the city.

At his station, Doctor Redek Zelenka suddenly spotted something on his monitor causing his eyes to widen as he said "Uh, Doctor Weir, Rodney, you might want to see this."

Doctor Elizabeth Weir and Doctor Rodney McKay stepped over and Elizabeth said "What is it Redek?"

"I just picked up a hyperspace window opening, and if I'm not seeing things, a Ancient city ship that's exactly like Atlantis just came out of it."

Meanwhile, above the planet, Alzeaor had just dropped out of hyperspace and in the chair Naruto was cursing up a storm.

By his side Tsunade looked worried and said "What is it Naruto?"

A hologram showing the planet and a bunch of Wraith ships with Alzeaor practically right beside them popped up and Naruto pointed at it and said "That's what! A Wraith fleet is attacking Atlantis! Rana, I need you to show me where I can do the most damage on each of those ships!"

Rana appeared and nodded before a hologram for each class of ship appeared with the engines, hangars, and life support systems outlined in red.

Naruto nodded his thanks before closing his eyes and leaned back in the chair. Outside, the drone hangar hatches rotated open before dozens of drones shot out towards the Wraith ships which were just beginning to fire on the city causing the shield to flare.

Some of the Wraith's darts were able to intercept the drones but the rest plowed into the ships doing massive amounts of damage.

Atlantis Control Room

Rodney pumped his fist and shouted out "Yes!" as they all saw the three Wraith carriers and most of the cruisers explode while the rest of the badly damaged Wraith ships opened hyperspace windows and took off running.

Everyone else began cheering as well until a beeping sound drew Redek's attention back to his screen. "Oh that's not good."

"What?" Rodney asked.

"All the darts that are still in the area, they're headed straight for the city. They're going to ram us. And at the speeds they're traveling, there will be nothing left."

"Can you raise the shield?" Elizabeth asked Rodney.

"There's not enough power in the ZPM." Rodney said.

Back in the Alzeaor chair room, Naruto had just received the same information and was already taking care of it.

"Oh no you don't." Naruto growled out sending a command to the drone launching bays. Drones screamed from the hangars through the city's shield and into the atmosphere after the darts who were too intent on destroying the Ancient city below them to evade the missiles and so were easily destroyed by them before they reached their target.

Back in the Atlantis control room, everyone breathed a sigh or relief before Doctor Weir turned to the communications officer and said "See if you can contact them."

The officer nodded and began working his station. As he did, Redek rose his eyebrow as he said "I'm picking up a new signal. IFF reads as the Daedalus."

The communications officer looked up from his board and said "They are both hailing us."

Weir looked at him and said "Put them both on."

The officer nodded again and Atlantis heard "This is Colonel Steven Caldwell, commander of the Daedalus. Sorry we were late for the party. Looks like you guys had an ally though. May I ask who else is out here with us?"

"This is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Heir of the Altereans. Gotta say, I was expecting Atlantis to still be under the sea. Imagine my surprise when we get here to find it not only on the surface but also under attack by the Wraith. So mind telling me who you guys are? You're obviously not Altereans otherwise you wouldn't have had trouble with such a small fleet."

Elizabeth and Rodney traded looks before Elizabeth said "This is Doctor Elizabeth Weir, director of the Atlantis Expedition. We came from Earth in the Milky Way galaxy to explore the Pegasus galaxy."

"I see. Well then, I'm afraid that complicates things on my end. You see, we were hoping to use Atlantis as a new home for one of our allies. We had left a spare stargate that had been in storage on our home world for them to use when we got here so that they could come here quickly."

Elizabeth frowned and said "Yes, I see how that would complicate things. There is another group of people who are allies with us who have come to live on the mainland though. Maybe these allies of yours could live there as well."

Naruto looked over at Tsunade asking what she thought and she gave him a look that said "This is your show kid."

Naruto sighed and said "I cannot speak for them for certain, but I am pretty sure that will be acceptable. Do you mind if I bring the city down next to yours? I'd rather not drain our Zero Point Modules any more than necessary."

"Of course. And once again, thank you for your help." Elizabeth said before nodding to her communications officer who cut the line to Alzeaor.

"Well that went well." Caldwell said.

"Indeed it did." Elizabeth said.

"I'm sending down the ZPM with one of our technicians Doctor Weir. I'm sure Doctor McKay won't mind his help installing it."

"Understood, thanks."

"No problem. Caldwell out."

On board the Alzeaor, Naruto sighed as he said "Become Hokage, what was I thinking? I could barely handle that, and it wasn't even face to face. I think I'd rather fight Negato again. I don't know how Gaara does it."

Tsunade smirked and said "You'll do fine Naruto."

"If you say so." Naruto muttered. He took a moment to clear his thoughts before activating city wide communications.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for riding Air Alzeaor. We are currently preparing to enter the Alterean home planet's atmosphere. As such, please make sure all loose items are secure and get ready for one bumpy ride."

Tsunade smirked as Naruto positioned the city before it began descending. As it breached the atmosphere its shields began glowing as friction began to increase.

Rana did a quick calculation and said "Naruto, we are coming in too steep and fast, decrease your angle and put more thrust from the engines."

Naruto nodded and made the necessary corrections to their course causing the strain on the shield to lesson as they continued their course through the atmosphere.

Back in the Atlantis control room, everyone looked on as a fireball shot down through the sky towards them before flaring at its bottom once it reached the last thousand feet and seemed to hover before gently settling down the last few stories sending waves out that would leave any surfer in heaven if they were to ride them.

"Wow, that was some landing." Elizabeth said.

"I'll say." Sheppard said from Atlantis' own chair room where he had seen the whole thing with Atlantis' sensors.

"Yeah, yeah. The guy really knows how to fly his ship. I just want to know if he has any spare ZPMs in that thing." Rodney said.

On board the Alzeaor, Naruto took a deep breath before standing out of the chair and walking out of the room with Tsunade by his side. It was time to meet their new neighbors.


	11. Chapter 11

The Force Wielding Shinobi

Summary: In a world where everyone uses Chakra, one four year old is about to find out just how special he really is.

Need to Know: Naruto is a shinobi who has learned to tap into the force. This is due to a force echo of Yoda making an appearance when he was kicked out of the academy. When Naruto learns the shadow clone by sneaking into the tower he modifies it to channel the 'echoes' of jedi that have made imprints in the force. If I do this story it will be primarily Naruto based at first until after the fight with Pain. This preview is just to cover a couple of possible scenes I came up with to give you a general idea.

Story Start: Hidden Leaf Village: 4 Years After Kyubi Attack

Naruto Uzumaki was scurrying through the alleys wondering where he could find some food without having to worry about being chased away. The orphanage where he had stayed at had just kicked him out two days ago and the blond was getting extremely hungry. And on top of that, all of the adults were glaring at him for some reason whenever they saw him. Naruto half expected them to try and beat him up with how angry some of them appeared.

He had just went through a trash can that was near the back door of a shop looking for anything that looked like it was still edible when a small glowing light behind him drew his attention.

Spinning around, Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of a small bluish green figure with pointed ears that was surrounded by the blue light that had caught his attention. Seeing that Naruto was about to scream in fear of him, the figure rose a small hand and said "Peace youngling. Have fear of me, you should not."

Naruto calmed down slightly although he was still afraid which was evident as he asked "Wh-who are you?"

The figure smiled and said "Yoda I am. Here to help guide you I am."

Scene Change: Wolf Claw Shop: Four Years Later

Dustin Higurashi looked up as he heard the bell attached to his store's front door ring and raised an eyebrow in surprise when an eight year old blond with whiskers came in. He held no ill will towards the boy like others in the village did and even knew who the boy's parents were due to the fact that he had did repairs on his mother's sword and made specialized kunai for his father. What he was surprised about was the fact that an academy student had actually had the motivation to enter his shop before he or she graduated.

Frowning, Dustin said "I'm sorry kid, but only shinobi are allowed to shop here. Too easy for civilians to hurt themselves with some of our weapons I'm afraid."

Naruto nodded as he walked over to the counter and said "I understand sir. But I'm not here to shop. Not in that way anyway."

Dustin rose an eyebrow and said "Oh? And what way would you be here to shop then?"

Naruto pulled out a scroll and said "The Old Man said you make custom weapons. I want a special sword made that isn't exactly normal."

Looking at the kid funny, Dustin took the scroll and rolled it open as he saw that what the kid wanted was a sword that was more likely to be used by a grown adult than a kid his age due to its length. He also noticed that he wanted the blade to be made out of not only chakra conductive metal but also some metal that he had never heard of called cortosis that if the notations on the scroll could be believed, should be provided in the storage seal at the end of the scroll. Also weird, was the fact that the kid wanted a rapier like blade without a guard on it. And then there was the fact that the kid wanted the sword to have two grips instead of one with the top one to be an ambidextrous grip. It was as if the kid planned to have another sword sometimes when he was fighting with it.

Looking up from the scroll at the blond in front of him, he rose an eyebrow and said "I'm not going to bother asking why you would want a blade like this kid. What I _would_ like to know is if you can actually pay for this? Even if you are supplying one of the metals that is going to be used, this sword won't be cheap."

Naruto shook his head and said "I can't pay it all at once sir, but I was hoping we could do a month by month payment or you would let me work it off in your store after the academy let out and on weekends."

Dustin studied the kid in front of him for a moment and then looked back at the scroll that had a potential order on it. Studying the scroll closer at the measurements the blond had made for him to use, Dustin thought 'As what the hell. It'd be interesting to see if the kid can actually use this thing.'

Looking back up the blond he said "Very well. I'll make this. In return I expect you to help out around here. And I won't take any slacking either. Also when I'm finished making this I want you to allow me and my daughter show you how to use this so that way you don't cut off an arm or anything. Am I understood?"

Naruto nodded and Dustin said "Very well then. Come back tomorrow after the academy lets out for your first day. I should have this finished in a couple of weeks."

Naruto nodded again before bowing in thanks and took off out the door. As the door closed ringing the bell again, Dustin looked back to the scroll and thought 'You two certainly have an interesting kid Minato, Kushina.'

Scene Change: Two Weeks Later: Private Higurashi Training Ground

Naruto, Dustin, and his daughter TenTen were in a small private field that connected to the Higurashi property. This was where TenTen would go to practice with the weapons that her father would help her make and was where they would now be showing the blond how to use his admittedly, too large blade.

Handing the slightly wider than usual rapier blade to Naruto who unsheathed it to study the blade that had two very unusual metals in it, Dustin said "Alright Naruto, if we're going to let you walk around with that thing in good consciousness, we need to make sure you won't accidentally cut off a few limbs. But before we begin to teach you how to use that blade we need you to get used to its weight and length. I want you to try and take slow swings with the blade to the left and right and up and down."

Naruto nodded and placed the sheath on the ground before walking about ten feet away from the father and daughter couple and held the blade up in front of him and closed his eyes submersing himself in the force before to Dustin and TenTen's surprise began doing an atari beginner's kata perfectly as he felt the blade seem to become an extension of himself.

The two blacksmiths meanwhile were staring with their jaws on the floor as they watched an eight year old who to their knowledge had absolutely no sword training whatsoever performing a kata that Dustin didn't recognize with a sword that he had no right using until he had least graduated. And the kid seemed to be doing it flawlessly too!

However, the ultimate surprise came when at the end of the kata Naruto lifted the bade so that his right hand was at the same level as his left shoulder before spinning on his foot and with a shout of exertion spun on his right heel in a full circle and swung the blade out towards the forest at the end of the field sending a massive gale of wind that shot towards the trees causing them to sway as the five second blast of near hurricane force winds did their best to rip them out by their roots.

Nodding to himself as he studied the blades again, he turned around about to say that Dustin did a good job making the blade when he noticed the stares he was getting. Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, Naruto asked "Too much?"

Dustin shook his head free of his shock and narrowed his eyes as he said "Naruto, we need to talk."

Scene Change: Four Years Later: Tanzaku Town

Naruto's danger senses went off and he spun around releasing a full on blast of wind at Orochimaru who was coming right at him with his sword in his mouth. The Sannin's eyes widened as the force augmented wind justu sent him flying. However Naruto wasn't able to enjoy the feeling of returning Orochimaru's favor when Kabuto rushed him again. Deciding to find out how the traitor was still alive after taking a Rasengan to the chest later, Naruto dodged the medic nin's glowing hands before switching his sword to his left hand as he drew back his right and thrust it out sending the glasses wearing shinobi back towards his master.

As Kabuto stood up, Orochimaru said "It seems that coming here was a waste of my time. But don't worry Tsunade. After all, there is another way for me to regain the use of my arms."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and said "And what might that be?"

Orochimaru gave his creepy laugh as he began to sink in the ground and said "Now where would the fun be if I told you. Suffice to say that I will be looking forward to when young Sasuke joins me."

Tsunade was about to say something but noticed that Orochimaru had stopped sinking to the ground and was actually coming back up. Orochimaru's own eyes widened as everyone glanced over to Naruto who had both hands outstretched and slowly rising as he grunted as he struggled against some unknown pressure.

"And where do you think your going?" Naruto asked as he finished levitating Orochimaru out of the ground nullifying the jutsu the Snake nin had just tried to use to escape with before he dropped his left arm and flung his right to the side sending not only Orochimaru but Kabuto flying as well.

As the two stood up from their temporary flight, Orochimaru smiled and said "Ah Naruto, I look forward to the day when I have you on a lab table and I can discover how you perform such interesting things. But for now, we really should get going."

The two then disappeared via shunshine and Naruto softly cursed to himself as he sensed that they had truly left the area.

"Chubaa! We almost had them."

Tsunade rose an eyebrow at the unfamiliar but obvious cuss word before saying "Don't worry about it brat. We'll get them next time. More importantly, I do believe I have something of yours."

Seeing Naruto's confused look, Tsunade slipped off her necklace and handed it to Naruto who stared at the crystal before stiffening in shock as his eyes widened and he whispered "No way."

"What is it brat?" Jiraiya asked as he stepped closer to get a good look at the crystal trying to find out what had stunned his godson like that.

Naruto looked at him and said "This is a focusing crystal. With it, I can complete my light saber." Turning to Tsunade who looked confused, he said "Do you know where your grandfather got this crystal?"

Tsunade shook her head and said "No I don't. But what do you mean by focusing crystal? And what's a light saber?"

Naruto pulled out a scroll that Jiraiya recognized and unsealed his nearly complete light saber before opening a compartment on the dormant hilt and took the crystal off of its string before sliding it in before pressing the activation stud causing a snap-hiss sound as a green bar of light the same length as his sword appeared.

"The Rajin?" Shizune asked in confusion as she and the others saw the blade.

Tsunade shook her head and said "My granduncle's weapon was yellow. Still, the similarities are shocking."

Naruto stared into the green blade's light before shutting the light saber off and clipped it to his belt as he said "It would be interesting if the Nidaime's weapon was a light saber, but right now I'm just glad that my own is now complete."

Scene Change: Four Years Later: Temple of Yavin: Night before Luke Skywalker begins his search for possible Jedi students

Luke was in bed getting as much sleep as possible in preparation for his sure to be long trip to find students that could help him bring about a new Jedi order. As he slept, he began having a weird dream. In it, he saw a blond haired teenager with blue eyes and what appeared to be whisker marks on his cheeks running through a kata with two swords. But what really caught his attention was the green light saber the teen had in his right hand as he fought against invisible enemies. The scene then shifted to a mountain that had five faces carved in with a figure on the fourth head. The view shifted again revealing the blond looking up at stars that Luke didn't recognize. Then to Luke's absolute shock and awe, figures surrounded in blue glows began to join the blond, some of which he recognized as his old teachers Ben Kenobi and Yoda.

Ben turned his head and seemed to look at Luke and said "Come find us Luke."

Luke shot up wide awake panting from the dream as in the corner R2D2 came out of standby mode and tweedled in concern when it noticed its master waking up so abruptly.

Luke looked over and said "I'm alright R2."

Looking down for a moment, he thought 'Was that a vision from the Force? But I've never seen those stars before. Maybe the computer will have something.'

Getting up out of bed, Luke made his way over to his computer station and began searching.


	12. Chapter 12

The Avatar Class Shinobi

1. Prologue

Summary: An overpowered Genjutsu wasn't the only thing that Itachi gave Naruto when he transferred Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan into him. When the second ability activated to save his life, Naruto finds himself transported to the world of benders.

Need To Know: As usual in my stories, Naruto is not a complete moron in this story. That said, Naruto is a primary Wind type like canon. Unlike canon, he actually knows Wind style jutsu to accompany the elemental training. He is also able to use jutsu for the other five elements to varying degrees but so far has only mastered his second element which is Water.

Author's Notes: Naruto's outfit is similar to canon. The only difference is that the orange in his outfit is burnt orange and his black pants have a burnt orange stripe running down them. (He's just that good in stealth tactics when he needs to be.)

Story Begins: Hidden Leaf Village: T&I Department: One Day After Team 7's Return From Wave

Naruto tried to get comfortable in the chair that the T&I people had brought into the room while across from him Ino's dad, Inoichi, one of the higher ups of the department sat in front of him. Standing in a ring around them but giving them plenty of room, other members of the department stood ready to act in any way they had to. Naruto wasn't sure what they could do in this case but wasn't about to question a bunch of men and women whose job was to get information out of a person by any means necessary. Exactly ninety degrees to his right, Hiruzen Sarutobi stood as part of the circle watching the proceedings with a critical eye even as he smiled at his Genin. Shaking his head from such thoughts, Naruto refocused on the person in front of him.

After what happened on the bridge in his last mission, Naruto had wanted to talk with the demon sealed inside of him to find out what had happened but didn't know how. When Kakashi gave his report to their Hokage including Naruto's attempt to contact the Kyubi, it seemed that he was of like mind. So Kakashi had found Naruto and told him to go to the I&T department the next morning so that they could help him contact his tenant. Naruto had been skeptical at first, but then he saw a man with the trademark Yamanaka ponytail and everything snapped into place for the blond.

Now the man who introduced himself as Inoichi was preparing himself for a trip into the resident Jinchuriki's mind, something that should prove to be very interesting. Putting his hands into a hand sign that Naruto had seen his classmate Ino do numerous times, he said "Are you ready Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and heard Inoichi mutter something. The next second he heard what sounded like a wolf's howl and his surroundings took a turn for the weird.

Naruto opened eyes that he hadn't realized he closed to find himself standing in an extremely well lit but flooded hallway. As Naruto looked around what looked like part of a bunker system, Inoichi suddenly appeared right beside him startling him a little.

Inoichi took a quick look around as well and frowned. A human mind shouldn't look like this when the person was so young. This place looked more like something a veteran shinobi would unconsciously make to protect village secrets. For Naruto to have a mind like this instead of something like an open field with trees representing memories disturbed Inoichi a little.

Looking down at Naruto, he saw the boy catch sight of a fortified doorway and walk over to it. Inoichi followed and said "That's probably a memory of yours. I would have to open it to see it but I'm pretty sure you just need to put your hand on it and focus."

Naruto nodded and did as told closing his eyes in concentration before they snapped open and he began lightly chuckling to himself. When Inoichi raised an eyebrow at the blond Naruto said "It was my memory of how I painted the Monument in broad daylight without anyone catching me."

"I see. By the way Naruto, how did you manage to do that? I would have thought that the patrols would have spotted you before you finished the first Hokage." Inoichi said with an amused smile playing on his lips.

Naruto shrugged and said "The patrols are looking for threats on their level. They rarely if ever actually look at the mountain since they assume the patrols up there will catch anyone suspicious. But I'll let you in on a little secret, the patrols are very easy to map out for me since I've gone up there so many times. I only had to wait for them to pass before I got to work."

"I see." Inoichi said making a note to tell the Hokage to shift up the patrols a bit since it seemed that they had become to rigid if a prankster like Naruto could take advantage of them like that. The fact that before graduation Naruto had managed to prank 95% of the village at one time or another didn't really factor in this potential security hazard.

Shaking his head, Inoichi took another look around and spotted four pipes running down the hall on the ceiling. He had seen them before but hadn't thought anything of them. The only reason he did now was because he had seen a flash of chakra blue. Now that he was looking closer, he could see three of the pipes were slightly glowing with the life giving stuff while a slightly larger pipe contained a reddish glow of what Inoichi recognized as demonic chakra. The chakra surrounding the smaller pipes coated them in small sheathes that would occasionally flare like small fires. The bigger pipe meanwhile looked like a fast moving river that was in constant motion.

Repressing a shudder from the memories of that night, Inoichi gestured to the pipes and said "See how that big one's glowing a different color? That's Kyubi's chakra in the pipe. My guess is that it's pumping through your body constantly to help you heal. We just need to follow it in the opposite direction than its flow and we should find it."

Naruto nodded and the two began walking down the hallway. After what felt like half an hour, the two finally found a massive chamber that had huge gates held together with a piece of paper that said seal. As the two stepped into the room, a rumbling sound filled the room as a large dark shape moved around behind the bars and two large red eyes suddenly opened.

Naruto stiffened in shock when he saw how big those eyes were but what really got him was when the eyes drew closer revealing the fox face they belonged to and the colossal creature opened his mouth and actually spoke.

"**Ah, Naruto. I was wondering when you would show up. And you brought company as well? How nice. I'd offer you some tea Yamanaka, but as you can see, I'm not really in a proper position for that."** Right after the fox finished speaking, lights began snapping on from their mountings in the ceiling of the chamber revealing the fox in its entirety. The fox was currently laying down but quickly stood up and stretched like a cat before it looked back down at them with that fox grin again as he said **"Now then, I'm sure you have questions Naruto so why don't we go ahead and get those out of the way."**

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Inoichi put a hand on his shoulder stopping him and said "If you don't mind Kyubi, I have a question first. Why are you acting so cordial? When you attacked our village twelve years ago you seemed intent on destroying this village.

Kyubi snorted and said **"Hardly. That was all that rogue Uchiha's fault. Stupid Mangekyo put me under a Genjutsu when he practically dragged me out of my previous host. Anyway, the reason why I'm so 'cordial' as you put is because that Genjutsu's long gone and Naruto is a boy. That and the fact that I'm in a cage instead of on a spinning rock with chains keeping me pinned down like my former host preferred if we ever got into an argument."**

The two humans rose an eyebrow as Inoichi said "What Uchiha? And what does Naruto being a boy have to do with you being nice."

"And what do you mean by previous host?" Naruto asked.

Kyubi let off a bark of laughter from behind the bars and said **"It means everything from my position believe me! But let me explain for you and then I'll answer your other question. I'll answer your question first Naruto since it pertains the most to you. I have had two hosts before you. The first was Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the first Hokage, who sealed me in herself when Madara Uchiha summoned me in the fight at what is now known as the Valley of the End. My second host was another Uzumaki who was brought to the Leaf village when it was clear that Mito didn't have much longer for this world. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, your mother."**

"W-what? My mother was your host before me?" Naruto asked shocked while Inoichi flinched as the final confirmation of his and his friends suspicions was just confirmed.

The Kyubi nodded and said **"That's right. And she still would have been if things had happened differently when you were born. And before you ask, yes I know who your father is but if I told you that right now there's no way we'd get anything done. Now the reason why you being a boy is such a big deal is because while we tailed beasts are made completely out of chakra and therefore are neither male or female, we have always had the mental focus of one gender or another. I've always thought like a male and so having a female host is a big problem for me. And don't even get me started on two female hosts one after the other."**

The Kyubi shuddered as he continued **"I could sense everything that my host's bodies went through. Imagine having the feeling of a man having sex with you when you tend to think of yourself as a male. And don't even get me started on what it feels like to give birth to someone."**

Kyubi shuddered again and was joined by Inoichi as he said **"No man should have to experience that kind of torture. The only reason why I could bear it was I knew that a Jinchuriki's seals on females are the weakest when they give birth. I was getting ready to escape in a way that wouldn't kill everyone including Kushina when that damn Uchiha showed up and just went and ripped me right out. It's really a wonder Kushina survived as long as she did with my chakra forcefully ripped out of her system. That kind of thing would normally kill a human in less than a minute once it was all out. I suppose it was just a testament to her Uzumaki heritage."**

"Who is this Uchiha you keep talking about?" Inoichi asked. By his side, Naruto looked extremely pale as he realized that his mother was basically murdered, probably right after he was born too.

"**Your Fourth believed him to be Madara due to the techniques he used during his fight but I'm not so sure. While it's true the Uchiha's Sharingan could potentially have extended his life, when I examined the chakra of the Genjutsu from in here it felt off. Oh sure, it was definitely a Uchiha who put me under, no question about that. But it was slightly different to the chakra that I remember from when Madara first summoned me."**

"I see. This could be a problem." Inoichi muttered.

Kyubi snorted and said **"Indeed. But for right now, it's not my problem. While I'm sealed in Naruto, it's my job to help him get out of any trouble when he gets in over his head. But let me warn you right now Naruto. As you are now, you can barely handle a fraction of my power. We're going to have to work on that. That said, when it comes time to fight me for control of the entirety of my chakra, and believe me, that time will come, don't expect an easy fight."**

Naruto gulped at the grin sent his way but gained a determined look and nodded. The Kyubi's grin turned particularly predatory at the look in Naruto's eye that promised he was willing to fight to the death if need be before he turned to Inoichi and said **"Now then, I believe I have answered your questions more than adequately. So if you'll excuse me, I plan on getting some more sleep."**

As the fox turned around and began walking further into the cage, it looked back over its shoulder and said **"Oh Yamanaka, tell that old monkey that you call Hokage that I expect Naruto to know of his full heritage within a year. Kit has a right to know about where he came from after all."**

With that final statement, the lights overhead turned off and the fox disappeared into the darkness.

Time Skip: Four Years Later: Two Miles Outside Of The Hidden Leaf Village: Naruto's Mindscape

One sixteen year old Naruto was currently cursing up a storm as he paced in front of Kyubi's cage. When Pein had him pinned to the ground Hinata had tried to rescue him only to wind up seriously injured herself. The rage of seeing one of his closest friends taken down like that had sent Naruto straight into four tailed Kyubi mode. Thanks to Kyubi's training he could easily handle that kind of chakra but of course it wouldn't be so easy that he could just finish things at that level. So he went higher, all the way up to eight tails as he fought Pein and then chased after him when his final path took off through the forest.

Only to be caught flat footed by the mother of all gravity jutsu. If what Kyubi was telling him was true, this was the same jutsu that had made the moon overhead. Naruto wasn't sure if he could believe enough of the earth was crushed into an orb that size and sent into space but he had no intention of being part of a second moon. The question was how do you break out of a jutsu that was for all intents and purposes a miniature black hole?

Behind his bars, Kyubi sighed and said **"I hate to say this kit but it looks like we're going to have to remove the seal so that we can go nine tails if we want to get out of this."**

Naruto spun around in shock and said "But I thought you said that if I do that before I'm ready to fight you for it then it would flood my chakra coils to the point they'd potentially explode."

Kyubi shook his head and said **"We're just removing a first layer filter. There's a lock underneath that you need to use the key for before that happens. Normally I wouldn't even suggest this since while yes I'd be able to possess you to a larger extent than normal, in which case we could really do some damage, it'd only be temporary. We won't be able to keep the full transformation up for any longer than ten minutes. After that amount of time passes, our two chakras will begin tearing your body apart as the seal tries to reign me in."**

"So you're saying that we'd have to beat Pein's last path and find the guy before ten minutes? How are we supposed to do that? The only thing we know that would help finding the guy is that he needs to be somewhere really high for his control over the bodies to work properly."

Kyubi made a shrugging motion with his shoulders and said **"We'll have to work fast, but this is the only option we have. When you activated the cloak it wiped out that last clone of yours so you can't go sage mode. Therefore, the only choice is to go all out with what we do have."**

Naruto sighed and said "I hate it when you're right about these kinds of things. Alright, I'll do it, but as soon as we find the guy, pull back as much chakra as you can but leave enough so I'm not some big target."

Kyubi nodded and said **"Of course. No point finding the enemy if you're in no condition to fight him when you do."** As Naruto stepped up to the seal, Kyubi had one final thing to say. **"Naruto, be warned, when this is over your body will be extremely damaged by the full force of my chakra. So be ready for pain like you've never felt before once we're done."**

Naruto nodded before he reached up and lifted a corner of the seal. But before he could make a tearing motion and pull off the filter, a hand grabbed his wrist as a voice said "I wouldn't do that if I were you Naruto."

As Naruto stared open mouthed at a figure that looked almost exactly like an older him, Kyubi rose an eyebrow and said **"Well now, this is unexpected. Never thought I'd see you again Minato Namikaze."**

Minato turned his head away from his son and looked up at Kyubi with a smirk on his face as he said "Kyubi. Can't say I'm glad to see you again, but at least I got to see Naruto as well, so that's something at least."

A mock hurt look appeared on Kyubi's face as he said **"Oh that hurt, right here."** One of his tails shot forward and tapped his chest where his heart would be if he actually had any organs to speak of before the great fox let loose with a bark of laughter.

"I'm sure." Minato said before he turned to his son and said "We've got a lot to talk about Naruto."

Scene Change: Hidden Cloud's Tailed Beast Chamber: Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto stepped into Kyubi's chamber and saw the fox sleeping near the cage's doors. As he got closer, Kyubi opened one of his eyes and said **"This is a bad idea kit. For you to be able to fully handle my chakra, you have to defeat me with me going full out. You still have at least a year before you can do that properly. Even if that rapping fool is helping you, there is a very good chance that you will fail this."**

Naruto nodded and said "I know, but we don't have much of a choice right now. We're at war now. The alliance needs me and Bee to be ready to support the army as soon as possible. If I don't gain full control of your chakra I'll just be a liability."

Kyubi's eye continued to stare at Naruto for a moment before the fox grinned and said **"Well then, I guess we might as well get this over with. Just remember, you're going to have to see it through the end."**

Naruto nodded and pulled the filter layer of the seal off revealing the lock underneath. As he unlocked the gate, Kyubi's grin turned predatory as he said **"Let's see if your as good as the two before you."**

Then the fox roared sending the gate crashing open and Naruto flying. Kyubi took that moment to leap to his feet and went after the blond determined to make his favorite host fight with everything he had.

Scene Change: En Route To Alliance/White Zetsu Army Confrontation

Naruto and Killer Bee stared at a resurrected Itachi and Negato. On Naruto's shoulder a raven sat perched with a Mangekyo Sharingan for one of its eyes. The bird was currently looking around while Naruto and Itachi talked.

"You've come far Naruto. It was probably only a few months ago that we last fought but you've been able to hold your own quite well." Itachi said.

Naruto smirked at the Uchiha and said "Yeah well, you fight quite differently when you're trying catch someone instead of killing the person."

"Indeed." Itachi said with a smirk as the raven lifted off from Naruto's shoulder and went over to Itachi who proceeded to rub the bird's chest. Not breaking stride from the conversation, he said "Naruto, I need to know, can Sasuke be saved?"

Naruto sighed and said "I wish he could Itachi. But he's sworn to destroy the village. I don't see anyway to change that."

Itachi nodded and said "I see." Looking at the raven perched on his shoulder, Itachi's Mangekyo spun as it made contact with the other Sharingan. Naruto watched in confusion as a stream of Chakra shot out of Itachi's left eye and entered Shisui's Sharingan. Once the small stream of chakra ended, the bird took flight and headed back to Naruto as Itachi said "It's obvious that we can no longer hope for Sasuke to learn and it'll take a decade for the Genjutsu to work again. That said, it would be a waste to get rid of a perfectly good resource such as Shisui's Sharingan. So I'm going to key it's Kamui to your chakra. It should send you to a safe place if it registers a situation where you are in too much danger. I just hope you won't have to use this since I can't guarantee that it will work properly."

Naruto nodded as the raven landed on his shoulder. As it did, both Negato and Itachi began to break apart as they allowed themselves to be drawn back to the other side. Negato gave one final smile to Naruto before he completely disappeared while Itachi's lips twitched as well as he said "Until the next time Naruto. With any luck that won't be for a long time."

"Yeah." Naruto said as the two finished dissolving. Looking towards where he knew the fighting was, Naruto activated his new chakra cloak and said "My clones have reached the divisions and are helping them with the doppelgangers. Let's catch up and give them a hand."

Bee nodded and the two took off through the forest on their way to make a difference in the war.

Scene Change: Beach Front

Naruto knew he was most likely screwed. His clone with the Fourth division had finally managed to beat the resurrected Madara Uchiha and the previous Tsuchikage to a pulp. (Not an easy feat. Thank god for the five living Kages.) Then he had to deal with not only the guy who started the whole thing but also the rest of the current generation of Jinchuriki brought back to life. After finally dealing with that mess when the guy had retreated Naruto thought he had a minute to catch his breath, only for whoever was masquerading as the man to bring the demon statue back into the war. If that wasn't bad enough, Sasuke and the fake himself had decided to show up on its shoulders.

Now the real Naruto was currently standing on the thing's right shoulder using a seal that Jiraiya had taught him to keep the two certifiably insane Uchihas from budging an inch while another seal began doing its work on the statue. Down below everyone fled as they followed Naruto's orders to get the hell out of there since he didn't want anyone near the place when Naruto's plan came through.

Snarling at him from where he was trapped, Sasuke shouted at Naruto "What the hell do you think you're doing Dobe!"

Naruto gave one of the famous Kakashi eye smiles that always infuriated him and his teammates when they were loveable young Genin at his former teammate and said "Just finishing this war before it has a chance to consume the entire continent. With you two gone and all of the more destructive Tailed Beasts out of the way for a while, this world can finally get its act back together and stop squabling like little kids over a favorite toy. Of course Kabuto will have to be dealt with, but I'm sure Granny Tsunade and the others can handle him."

"Ah, but Naruto." Madara said from the other shoulder. "With this seal destabilizing the Bijus' chakra, you're going to die as well."

Naruto's smile turned hard as he said "Oh I know I stand a good chance of dieing as well Tobi, or whoever the hell you are. And believe me, I am not looking forward to the telling off I'm sure I'm going to get from my mother when I see her again. But unlike you two, the seal holding you guys here is keyed to my chakra so I can actually leave when the destabilization seal is ready and I trust in Itachi to have done everything he could with his friend's Sharingan if I don't get far enough away in time."

Naruto took extreme pleasure in the look of rage that crossed Sasuke's face at the mention of his brother and the insinuation that even in the afterlife he cared more for his village than his brother. Sensing that the destabilization seal was finally ready to start doing its thing, Naruto gave one last sad smile as he said "Bye Sasuke. I truly wish things could have turned out differently." Then he pushed the last bit of chakra into the seal and disappeared off the statue in a flash of yellow. One point five seconds later, the statue exploded.

Naruto reappeared on the water ten miles away just in time to see a flash of light brighter than the sun. Naruto flung his arm up to block out the light as a shock wave blew past him. A second, larger explosion followed right after the first explosion as the statue cracked further causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he felt the massive heat heading towards him. But before he could try to use his high speed technique to move out of the way again, the explosion rushed past him even as Itachi's raven shot out of his body, Mangekyo Sharingan spinning.

Scene Change: The Space In Between Spaces AKA The Spirit World

Kyubi opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing himself floating in a void with his host's body floating beside his head he muttered to himself **"Great, that Uchiha brat's jutsu sent us into space. Fat lot of good it did us getting away from that explosion if we don't have any air for the kit."**

"That might be true if you were actually in space Kyubi."

Kyubi's head jerked to his right and his eyes widened when he saw a dark haired man with blue eyes wearing long heavy blue clothes and what looked like a white wolf head over his head walking towards him through the void. With every step the man took, the black of the void gave way to waves of water making it look like the man was walking across an ocean.

"Indeed, spirit. You are not in between planets, but realms."

Kyubi shot his head back to the left and this time saw a woman walking towards him. She was dressed in yellow and orange with her head partially shaved so that you could see the tattoo of an arrow on her forehead that presumably went back all the way down her neck and back. As the woman walked towards him, the void around her gave way to a sky with clouds that flew past like they were in some time dilation jutsu.

"What Avatars Kurok and Yang Chen are saying is that you are currently in the Spirit World."

This time Kyubi had to crane his neck back and look behind him to spot the woman walking towards him. She had brown hair and eyes with paint on her face. She wore long green clothes that Kyubi thought could almost be used as armor. Tucked into her belt wore two fans. As she walked, mountains sprung up behind her as if they had been there a thousand years.

"**Spirit World? Where have I heard that name before?"** Kyubi asked tilting his head to the side before he suddenly remembered. **"Wait, I thought that was a myth!"**

Chuckling drew his attention forward again as he heard a male voice say "Believe me, Kyubi, the Spirit World is no myth. It is in fact quite real."

Walking towards his front now was a man well in his years with amber eyes and a long white beard wearing a long red robe. He wore his long white hair in a top knot that was held together with a simple ornament that was shaped like two yellow flames. As the elder walked, flames roared behind him in an unquenchable inferno. (Anyone who doesn't know these two Avatars and calls themselves fans should be ashamed of themselves.)

As the last figure reached Kyubi's head, the other three suddenly seemed to vanish before they too appeared in front of him. As they reappeared, Kyubi heard the sound of ravens cawing and his head jerked up as ravens flew down before they formed into the shape of a very familiar Uchiha who stood to the right of the line.

"Hello Kyubi. I must say again that I was hoping I would not see you again so soon. But at least you are only passing through right now." Itachi said.

Kyubi rose an eyebrow but before he could say anything another familiar voice said "Yeah, well it's a good thing my son isn't awake for this, or I'd talk him blue! What was he thinking, pulling off a stunt like that?"

A swirl of red and blue chakra appeared to the left of the line before it revealed Kushina Uzumaki who had an extremely upset look on her face.

Kyubi blinked at the sight of his second host before what the Uchiha said suddenly registered in his head and his eyes jerked to the right as he said **"Wait, what? What do you mean we are only passing through right now? I thought the Kamui was supposed to get us from point A to point C with no point B in between. And if we're just passing through, then we're the hell are we going and why the hell are we not there yet? Kamui is said to be as fast as light!"**

Itachi shrugged and said "Most of that's true if you're traveling between points that are in one single dimension. But you're portal opened a pathway between dimensions and so you came through here where time really has no meaning. In reality, once you exit the portal on the other side, no time will really have passed. But while the Avatars and other spirits in the Spirit World could have just allowed you to pass through to your destination without pause, they felt that it would benefit everyone to talk with you first."

Kyubi rose an eyebrow at that. But before he could ask why anyone would want to talk to him, and more importantly now that he thought about it why his host was currently knocked out, the oldest of the humans stepped forward with a bow and said "Kyubi, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Avatar Roku. You now know Avatars Kurok and Yang Chen. To my left is Avatar Kiyoshi." Each Avatar nodded when there names were called. Kyubi gave a nod to them as well instinctively knowing that he didn't want to piss these four 'Avatars' off.

"We'd like to make a deal with you Kyubi. But first, allow me to explain a few things about the world we came from."

Scene Change: Two Miles South By South West Of The Southern Water Tribe Village: Two Years Before Events Of AtLA

Everyday life went on for the members of the South Water tribe as they went about their day to day business. Or at least they did until an explosion ripped apart the sky two miles away and two beams of light slammed down into the earth, one extremely thin and blue, the other over a hundred times thicker and red. As the two beams of light hit the snow and ice, a massive explosion of white was thrown up matching the lingering effects of the explosion that was still rumbling up in the air over two miles up.

In the impact crater that had formed, Kyubi opened his eyes and shot his head over to where he could feel his host's presence. What he saw was not very promising. Being a construct of pure chakra, Kyubi could handle almost any kind of punishment. And while he and Naruto were in the Spirit World Kushina had did something that had turned her son into chakra as well for those critical few seconds before and during their date with the ice and snow beneath them. Unfortunately, there was no such protection from the explosion that had started all of this mess.

Naruto had been exposed to the explosion for exactly one point seventy five seconds. But those one point seventy five seconds were enough for the highly unstable chakra to leave some seriously bad first and second degree burns over most of his body. The kid looked like one large blister, and the cold snow beneath his body wasn't doing too many favors as Naruto's body tried to cope with the sensations of extreme heat one moment and extreme cold the next.

Kyubi frowned at his host when he saw that he was only just now starting to heal and wasn't healing nearly as fast as usual and thought **"The Avatars did say the kit's healing factor would be weakened by me being out like this but I didn't think it would be this bad.'** Brining his head in close to Naruto's unconscious form, Kyubi breathed in deep before he let out an even deeper breath over the boy's body. Red Chakra rode on the air before coming into contact with Naruto and started sinking into his skin even as more of it formed a small dome around him. Seeing his host's wounds start healing much faster, Kyubi nodded to himself before he stood up to his full height and began looking around.

As his head turned from one side to the other, Kyubi was forced to let a soft whistle escape from his mouth as he saw that he and his comrade were currently in a half mile wide crater that was as deep as Kyubi was tall. **"Damn, didn't think that little bit of the explosion we caught would have accelerated us that much."** Kyubi muttered to himself as calculations of how much force they must have needed ran through his head. Sensing a bunch of human presences heading towards them, Kyubi cocked his head before he bent down and grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket in his mouth and leapt out of the crater slamming down on the ground just outside of it causing small tremors to roll through the area and for the people who were clad in blue colored clothes that were rushing to the crater to stumble and fall in front of him.

Kyubi rose a furred eyebrow at them before he lowered his head and gently dropped Naruto's still healing body back onto the ground. Letting out another chakra laced breath over the blond, the giant fox nodded his head seeing the last of the burns fade away into non-existence before he looked back at the newcomers.

Most of them were giving him awed looks, but one of them, an old lady with two teens younger than Naruto behind her was calmly looking up at him as if trying to figure out the best way to interrogate him. Kyubi had to hold in a chuckle at that knowing that at least in the regards of information gathering, almost all old people were the same. Apparently that was true in this world as well as their old one.

Kyubi was brought out of his thoughts by the girl behind the old woman shakily asking "G-grandma, what is that thing?"

Kyubi let a chuckle loose deep in his throat as he said **"What am I you ask child? That question has such a simple answer, but it would shatter the very perceptions of this world you live in."**

The old lady's eyes narrowed before she said "We have long known about spirits. But I'm sure you know that already don't you? So what could make you different from other spirits that would affect us so?"

Kyubi grinned and said **"Perceptive aren't we? Well if you must know, me and this human here aren't exactly from around here."**

The old woman rose an eyebrow but before she could say anything, the boy on her other side decided to open his mouth and potentiantally make a fool of himself as he shouted "Of course you're not from around here! You're with the Fire Nation aren't you! Come on people, stop staring at it and attack!"

Kyubi watched the villagers look at the kid like he was crazy and let an amused chuckle out drawing everyone's attention back to him before he began rapidly shrinking. As his form rapidly grew smaller, red chakra flowed out of his body and traveled down to Naruto's body where it sank into the seal. Once he was roughly the size of a horse, the chakra stopped flowing leaving a much smaller mass of animated chakra grinning at the stunned looks of the villagers.

Ignoring the looks that were being sent his way, Kyubi shot a tail under Naruto's body before he carefully lifted his host up and placed him on his back. Then he walked through the crowd of villagers who unconsciously moved aside to let him pass. When he had taken ten steps past the stunned group, he looked over his shoulder and said "Well? Are you coming or not?" That seemed to snap the villagers out of their funk as they shook their collective heads and hurried after the strange spirit who had started walking to their village again.

Time Skip: Two Hours Later

Two hours and a long explanation later found Naruto groaning as he finally regained consciousness from exposure to more demonic chakra than his body had any hope of ever containing. Sitting up from the bed of furs that he had been laid on, Naruto looked around in confusion before he spotted an old lady and two teens who looked to be a few years younger than him talking to a fox the size of Akamaru with nine tails. Wait, what?

Naruto's head snapped back to where the four figures were looking at him, or more specifically, the nine tailed fox who was now standing and heading towards him.

Chuckling, the mini Kyubi said "Good morning sleeping beauty. Glad to see you're finally awake."

Naruto's eyes went as wide as saucers as he pointed at Kyubi and said "K-Kyubi? How are you out of the seal without me being dead? And why are you so small?"

Any humor that was on Kyubi's face left the instant Naruto asked his questions as he adopted a more serious attitude and said "Come on over here Naruto, there's a lot we need to talk about."

An hour later Naruto was rubbing his forehead as he felt a migraine coming along before he turned to look at Kyubi and said "So let me get this straight, that Kamui that we used not only got us away from most of the explosion but sent us to another world entirely. On the way here, we passed through some kind of after life place where you had a chat with mom, Itachi, and these Avatars who proceeded to tell you about this world. Said world is full of people who can control the elements in a similar but different way than shinobi and are called benders. You made a deal with these Avatars that allowed you free movement in this world while still having most of your chakra sealed into me for the majority of our stay here. In return, we're supposed to help some people on some quest in a couple of years that you can't tell me about but that I will know when it happens. Oh and let's not forget the fact that apparently we can't use Kamui again to get back home for another five years because it has to recharge. Is that all? Gee, for a while there, you had me worried."

Kyubi chuckled at the sarcasm in his container's voice and said "You forgot about the part about the Avatar being a reincarnated sage who could control all of the elements."

Naruto rubbed his head again before he stood up and exited the hut the group was in. Turning to the others, Kyubi grinned and said "I think he took it rather well."

"Well he be alright?" The girl, Katara asked in concern as she watched Naruto walk towards the edge of the village and then proceed to keep walking once he reached the outside of the circle of huts.

"Ah, he'll be fine. He's used to dealing with stuff that ranks high on the weird factor." Kyubi said as he stretched like a cat before heading over to the fur blankets that Naruto had been covered with and laid down for a nap.

Naruto meanwhile was walking through the snow while unconsciously using his chakra to keep himself warm as his mind tried to properly process everything he had been told. 'What a mess.' Naruto thought to himself as he sighed and thought 'Kamui isn't the only way to get home, I'm sure I could summon one of the toads and they could reverse summon us back to their mountain. But Kyubi made a deal with those Avatars and he'd probably have my hide if I went back now. Still, I should probably summon one of them so that they can explain what happened to Tsunade and the others. I know Sakura and Hinata are probably freaking out right now.'

Naruto came out of his thoughts and discovered that had managed to walk all the way to the crater where he and Kyubi had landed without noticing. With a plan of action set, even if it was only for the next half hour or so, Naruto sat down and pulled out a scroll and pen and began writing a letter addressed to his village's leader. As he did, he used the opportunity to further sort out everything that had happened since he had activated those two seals that had started this whole mess.

Once he had written his I'm-not-dead letter/report, Naruto rolled up the scroll and placed a special seal Jiraiya had taught him on it that allowed only Tsunade to open, which he calibrated by shifting some of said Sannin's chakra out of the crystal he worn around his neck that had been placed there for just that reason and into the seal making it glow blue for five seconds in confirmation of chakra sync.

Satisfied that only his leader would get this information, (Let's face it, if people learned that he was in a completely different world they'd probably go nuts. Best leave the village leader with information control.) Naruto bit his thumb and ran through five hand signs before he slammed his palm to the snow and summoned a messenger toad.

When the smoke from the jutsu cleared, the messenger toad's eyes widened as he saw the Toad clan's summoner and said "Naruto! You're alright! Do you have any idea how worried everyone is?" Immediately after he spoke, the toad, a small red and black one that could probably stand on Naruto's hand without any trouble balancing named Gamachisoku had the unpleasant sensation of having his body realize that he was in an environment that was way too cold for him to handle.

Luckily Naruto had already known that whoever he summoned wouldn't be comfortable out in the weather and his coat was already open as he said "Hop in Soku." The toad wasted no time escaping from the cold and made himself comfortable as Naruto began explaining just where they were and what he needed the toad to do. Any concerns of Soku running his mouth to the public never had a chance to form in Naruto's mind since Soku and his friends were messenger toads that were trained for this kind of work ever since they first grew in their back legs. Discretion while completing the run was not only their code but in their blood.

After Naruto was done explaining everything to Soku, the toad hopped out of Naruto's coat grabbing the scroll from Naruto's hand before he landed. Turning around, he gave a crisp military salute as he said "I'll get this to Tsunade as quickly as possible. Be ready to summon me again since she's probably going to have a reply for you."

Naruto nodded and Soku disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As the cloud dispersed into the cold air, Naruto looked out over the crater and thought that it would probably be a good idea to fill it in so that way there were no accidents in it. Turning his head to look over his right shoulder and at an ice formation that looked like a pile of boulders he said "Are you two just going to stay there spying on me or are you going to come out and actually talk?"

A brief moment of silence passed before the two kids from the hut, Katara and Sokka if he remembered correctly, stepped out from behind the ice boulders and walked over to him. Sokka was scowling at him while Katara had a concerned look on her face. Naruto opened his mouth but before he could properly greet the two Sokka was in his face.

"I knew you were a spy for the Fire Nation! You're passing intelligence about our village to the Fire Navy aren't you. Admit it!"

Naruto rose an eyebrow before a small tornado formed around him. The outside of the tornado plucked Sokka off the ground and sent him screaming into the ground next to his sister. Sokka landed head down with his upper body buried and his feet twitching. Katara stared in shock at how Naruto had did that without making any gestures as said blonde said to a now extremely cold teen as he managed to get out of the snow "Word of advise pal, keep out of other people's personal space. Otherwise you might find yourself in a situation you can't get out of."

Sokka looked like he was going to shout a retort at Naruto but that thought went out the window as Naruto's hands started forming hand signs at a rapid pace. Turning around to face the crater he and Kyubi had made upon entry into this world, Naruto's checks puffed out before he shouted "Water Style: Aquatic Shockwave!"

Right after Naruto's shout, water began shooting out of his mouth by the gallon causing the two Water tribe members' eyes to widen. The water fell into the nearby crater without any hint of stopping even after what looked like fifty gallons of water had left Naruto's mouth in half as many seconds. As she watched the ninja continue his jutsu, Katara wondered where all of the water was coming from since no human being could hold that much water inside of them.

'Is this the power of that other world's jutsu? To be able to create water from inside, these shinobi would be able to take on any foe even without a nearby water source.'

As Katara was busy thinking about how she really didn't want to make an enemy out of someone who could apparently form massive lakes to augment his weird bending powers, Sokka was merely staring at Naruto as he thought 'That's a lot of spit.'

Finally after ten minutes, the water stopped flowing out of Naruto's mouth and he wiped it as he surveyed his handy work. Where there had been empty space inside of the crater was now a rippling lake. After taking a moment to gather himself for his next jutsu, Naruto ran through hand signs again and shouted out "Wind Style: Great Gale Jutsu!" Wind shot out of Naruto's palm as he thrust it towards the lake. As the wind traveled over the lake, it began turning the water into ice even as it whipped up waves. On the other side of the lake, massive snow clouds were thrown up as Naruto's jutsu continued for a hundred feet before finally loosing its power. Naruto kept the wind chakra flowing for five minutes, pushing the edges of the jutsu into the water until the whole lake was solidified. Nodding to himself at the now solid lake, Naruto ran through one last set of hand signs.

When the two younger teens saw Naruto go for another jutsu, Sokka said "What, making your own personal ice rink isn't good enough for you?"

Ignoring the warrior-wannabe as he made a bird hand sign followed by a slightly modified dragon hand sign, Naruto knelt down and put his hands on the lake and pushed his wind chakra into the ice. As the focused chakra shot through the solid water in front of him, Naruto guided it in shredding the ice. Thirty seconds after his palms touched it, the ice was a massive pile of shavings that mimicked actual snow quite nicely.

Smirking at his handiwork, Naruto looked over his shoulder and said "Tell Kyubi I'm going to perform some recon."

Katara had just enough time to blink and say "Uh," before Naruto seemed to blast off across his newly made snow with chakra enhanced speed leaving up a 'dust' cloud as he rushed towards the horizon. Turning to her brother and sharing a blinking look of confusion she said "Do you think he's going to be alright?"

Sokka snorted and said "Who cares about that jerk?" before he turned back around and began walking back towards the village. Katara sighed before she followed.

Time Skip: One Year Later

Every member of the Southern Water Tribe was currently standing on a small 'dock' saying good bye to the blond and his furred partner. The two had managed to integrate themselves into the village quite nicely in the past year as Naruto took the village elder's offer of staying so that he could be informed of the world's history and the water tribe's customs.

Now it was time for him to see the Earth Kingdom and everything that made its culture different, although he was planning on being back in another year. He and Kyubi had landed right next to this village, whatever quest he was supposed to help out with was bound to start here. And he was pretty sure it had something to do with Katara and Sokka who he had managed to become like an older brother to.

Naruto took one last look at the group of huts that he had called home for the past year before he reached into his kunai pouch and took out five of the sharp blades and handed them to Sokka. Giving him a serious look as his 'brother' took them, he said "Use these to keep the tribe safe. Keep them sharp, and make sure they're kept away from the kids." Sokka nodded as he put them in a pouch of his own while Naruto handed Katara a scroll and said "This scroll has a special seal that is tied specifically to your blood Katara. When some of it is put on it it'll send a signal to me and Kyubi. No matter where in this world we are, when we get that signal, we'll come as fast as we can."

Katara nodded before she hugged Naruto and gave Kyubi one last scratch behind his ears. As she stepped back, Gran-Gran stepped forward and handed Naruto a copy of the South Water Tribe's global map from times when the tribe was a city that matched their sister tribe in size. Looking Naruto in the eye she said "I expect you back in a year and in one piece Naruto"

Naruto nodded and Gran-Gran's serious look turned into a smile as she gave the blond Jounin a hug of her own before stepping back as well.

"If we're quite done with the mushy feelings." Kyubi said in an amused tone as he gave them all a toothy grin.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know you want to get out of the cold as soon as possible." Naruto said returning the grin. Turning back to the villagers, he gave a deep bow and said "See you all in a year."

The villagers all returned Naruto's bow before he and Kyubi took a massive chakra laced jump back off of the dock that they had made for the villagers. As they landed out on the water over a hundred feet away, red chakra shot out of Naruto's seal into Kyubi's body allowing him to grow into the size of a small house even as Naruto flashed into the gold form of his most advanced chakra cloak. Grinning at his friend again, Naruto said "You ready to make some waves?"

Kyubi gave a barking laugh and shouted "Who do you think you're talking to kit?"

Kyubi then proceeded to disappear in a flash of red followed by an equally laughing Naruto as the villagers watched on.

Time Skip: One Year Later

"You're sorry? You're sorry? You've brought the Fire Nation down on us! You claim to not be a spy for them but you might as well be!" Sokka yelled as he pointed to where the Fire Nation flare had finally landed while Aang, the young Air Bender that he and his sister had found buried in the ice flinched at the only warrior of the Southern Water Tribe's words. By his side Katara was biting her lip as she argued with herself on whether or not she should further come to Aang's defense.

"Look, I said I'm sorry. We didn't know the ship was booby trapped. And well, we boobied the trap." Aang said almost pleadingly.

"And now we have at least one Fire Nation ship coming at us without any means of defending ourselves from it. Do you have any idea how much damage one of those things alone can do to a place like this? And that's not counting for the soldiers those things carry." Sokka said before turning to his sister and said "And you! What were you thinking, following him into that ship? You should have grabbed the kid and dragged him back here."

Katara looked down and bit her lip so hard it actually bled as she said "I know, but I allowed by curiosity to get the best of me."

"And now we have at least one Fire Nation ship to worry about." Gran-Gran said as she stepped forward frowning.

Sokka turned his gaze back to Aang and his eyes hardened as he said "Aang, for your actions, you are banished from the tribe."

"What?" Katara asked as her eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Aang himself looked like he was going to faint. "But Sokka-"

"Sokka is right Katara. The air bender can no longer stay here." Gran-Gran said as she frowned at Aang.

"But I," Aang said before Sokka pointed out of the village and he sighed before he and his sky bison started walking away.

Sokka's eyes softened before he turned to Katara and said "I wish he could stay Katara, but Water Tribe Law is clear." When Katara nodded he turned to the little kids who he had started to teach with Naruto's help and said "Get the rest of the village ready. We're going to have company soon."

The kids all nodded and began to make the village as defendable as they could by patching up any holes in the higher wall that now surrounded the village after Naruto had left. As Sokka followed to prepare as well he looked over his shoulder at his sister and said "Call Naruto. Hopefully he's close enough to get here in time."

Katara nodded and Sokka returned it before he took off running. Katara looked back towards where Aang's diminishing form was for a minute before she turned around and made her way back to their hut at a slower pace. When she pushed the furs of their hut back she saw her brother sharpening the blade on his spear. Going over to her bed and taking the five foot long scroll out from her pillow, she unrolled it and once again for the hundredth time stared in wonder at the work of art that was the seal that spread end from end on the inside.

Sokka handed her one of the kunai Naruto had left him and Katara placed the blade against her left thumb. Taking a deep breath to steel her resolve, Katara slowly ran it across the pad of her thumb slowly adding pressure until the blade broke skin. Wincing even as a small drop of blood beaded on her thumb, Katara resisted the urge to stick her thumb into her mouth and instead placed her thumb over the seal and allowed a drop of the life giving liquid to fall onto the ink below.

The instant the blood hit, the seal lit up with a blue glow as it registered the presence of Katara's blood and verified it. The blue glow then died for a second before it began pulsing out a sequence: Three quick pulses followed by three slightly longer ones and then three more quick ones. The seal gave a five second pause before the seal pulsed out the sequence again.

"Morse Code." Sokka said, startling Katara out of her awed staring as he walked over and nodded at the scroll.

"What?" Katara asked looking over at her brother.

"Morse Code. Naruto told me it's a type of code his people use over long distances." Sokka said as he reached down and gently took the kunai from his sister's hand and cleaned the blade's edge before putting it with the others.

"Oh." Katara said before looking down. A few moments later she said "Do you know what it's saying?"

Sokka looked over his shoulder from where he was now making Water Tribe war paint and said "S.O.S."

"S.O.S?"

"Basically Save Our Ship although according to Naruto that's not what it is supposed to really mean. The message is the same though: Get here quick and save us." Sokka turned back away from her and began mixing up the necessary paints for his war paint. Katara sighed and looked back at the seal that continued to pulse out its message.

Scene Change: 247.5 Miles North by North East Of The Southern Water Tribe Village

Most people believe that it is impossible to cross an ocean without a boat of some kind. Most people aren't a creature made out of pure chakra and its current host. As Kyubi and Naruto ran across the water at speeds that blew up massive plumes of water behind them and would leave others wondering just what the hell blew past them, they were currently laughing to themselves at the foolishness of some of said people.

"Did you see their faces when you grew big enough to pick up their ship?" Naruto asked his friend who was currently the size of a horse.

Kyubi grinned at the blond and said "Of course not, they were too tiny for me to see. Of course I saw their faces!"

The poor fools that the two were talking about happened to be a group of pirates who had offered to take Naruto and Kyubi to the Southern Water Tribe but were actually planning on killing Naruto, pilfering all of his valuables off of his corpse, and sell Kyubi to the highest bidder. Needless to say, both Naruto and Kyubi were well aware of their plans from the start but weren't looking forward to a long run and so had played along for most of the trip. However when the pirates made their move Kyubi had showed that there was more to him than an abnormal amount of tails and the two interplanetary travelers had left a ship full of literally scared pee less pirates when they were finally done with them and decided to make the last leg of their journey on foot.

Their amusement was brought to a sudden halt as a seal that Naruto had tied into the one on his stomach which therefore allowed both him and Kyubi to have access to it began pulsing out a sequence of three quick pulses followed by three longer ones and then three short pulses again. Naruto's eyes snapped to his right hand where a combination signal and compass seal that was connected by a line of ink to Kyubi's container seal had turned visible and was now flashing with blue light. Turning his eyes to Kyubi he saw him looking at his right front paw where he felt an echo of the seal as well. Feeling his partner's gaze Kyubi looked up and the two locked eyes before both disappeared in flashes of light.

Scene Change: Southern Water Tribe Time Skip: One Hour

Things were going bad for Sokka right now. He was currently facing an opponent that was a better fighter than him and he wasn't afraid to admit it. That particular bit of stubbornness of his had been beaten out of him, kicking and screaming, by Naruto as he taught him how to fight using his special 'Taijutsu' style. Said opponent called himself Zuko, and claimed to be the prince of the Fire Nation.

Sokka had managed to hit him with his boomerang when it had returned to him, but that had been the only hit he had scored. His opponent had sliced through his spear with ease, tore apart his beginner Taijutsu like he was still on day one with Naruto, and worse, had sliced straight through one of the kunai Naruto had given him with a knife of his own made out of nothing but flames. He didn't dare use any of the other kunai after that. Sokka was just glad that none of the Fire Nation soldiers had made a move against the rest of the village while he had his rear end handed to him.

His opponent stared down at him from where he had kicked him into the snow and said "Is this really all the Southern Water Tribe has to offer? A weak warrior-wanna-be?"

Sokka scowled but before he could open his mouth to reply, a sensation like the air around them suddenly coming alive and a massive animal suddenly prowling the area and wantimg everyone dead filled the air. As the rest of the villagers' faces lit up, Sokka grinned at the confused looks on Zuko and his soldiers' faces as he said "Oh now you're in trouble."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked angry that this peasant dared to imply that he was in danger. His answer came in the form of two explosions as they ripped along the sides of his ship's tower as something shot past it at high speed.

"What the?" Zuko shouted as he spun around at the sound of the explosions only to get a foot in the face as a figure dressed in black and orange appeared in the air in front of him and spun as he shouted "Leaf Hurricane!"

The figure's foot made temporary residence in Zuko's face breaking his nose before the prince was sent flying over Sokka's head. As Zuko landed with a cry of pain, the figure looked at Sokka and grinned as he held a hand out to him and said "Hey Sokka, you miss me?"


	13. Chapter 13

Shaking Up The Wizarding World: Shinobi Style

This is both a challenge and a potential story that I could not get out of my head. It's different from the Harry ends in Naruto's world or vice versa in the fact that one or the other isn't thrown into the other's world with no clue what's going on but still has the two worlds interacting with each other.

Summary: With Minerva's not so flowery judgment of the Dursley family, Albus decides to go with plan b and forgo the blood protections and instead send Harry to a place where he could learn how to defend himself at an early age.

Story Start: Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland November 1st Two AM

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looked up from the letter he was writing to the Minister of Magic when his fireplace flared green and his Deputy Headmistress stepped out. Albus' normally twinkling eyes dimmed somewhat as he saw the frown on Minerva's face and he said "Is something wrong my dear?"

Minerva McGonagall's eyes flared as she said "Albus, I hope you have a backup plan for where to send Harry before he is old enough to come here. I've been watching that house all day, and you couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. And don't get me started on his aunt and uncle themselves! We send him there he will come back here either abused, or worse, completely loony!"

Albus flinched at the last word as Minerva shouted it and frowned as he watched her stalk over to the cradle that was next to Fawkes' perch as the phoenix sang a soft song towards the baby that was laying underneath him. "Surely they cannot be that bad." He said hoping that his future replacement was just exaggerating.

Minerva was in the process of bending down to pick up the fifteen month old when Albus spoke. Going ramrod straight and spinning around, Minerva growled "You're right, it's not that bad, it's worst! Those two are intent on being as perfectly 'normal' as possible, not even realizing that they are anything but! Mark my words, Albus, you send this boy there, and you will learn to regret it for the rest of your life!"

Albus let out a weary sigh as Minerva turned back around and picked up the child and held him to her chest. The child shifted in his sleep but quickly settled again as he continued sleeping. Albus watched the two for a moment before he sighed again and said "Plan b it is then. I would have preferred leaving young Harry with his relatives where we could count on blood wards to keep him safe. But if you do not believe that would be wise, than I shall send him somewhere else. Somewhere where he can be kept safe and at the same time taught how to defend himself if necessary until he can return to the wizarding world."

Minerva turned around with a look of confusion on her face as she said "Where do you plan on sending him?"

"A place that I have not visited in many long years my dear." Albus said as his eyes began twinkling again. "A place called Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Scene Change: Hokage Office, Village Hidden in the Leaves November 2nd Noon

Thirty four year old Naruto Uzumaki snapped his eyes up from the mission report he was reading when he felt a surge of energy that felt similar to chakra appear in the center of his office. The air seemed to pinch together before it seemingly was ripped apart into a portal that an old man carrying a wrapped bundle stepped out of. The portal wasn't even halfway closed before the man had four ANBU guards holding their swords at his neck.

Naruto blinked before he grinned and said "Well now, this is a surprise! Ancient Man Albus Dumbledore! I haven't seen you since I was five! It's alright guys, he's a friend." His guards looked at him uncertainly for a moment before they silently went back to their hiding spots. Naruto and Albus watched them go before Naruto turned back to the ancient wizard and said "I see you're still kicking around old man. I guess when you told me wizards tend to live longer than most people, you weren't lying."

Albus chuckled and said "Indeed, young Naruto. And I see you took old Sarutobi's hat like you said you would."

Naruto grinned and said "You better believe it!" His expression then turned serious as he said "Not to be rude Albus, but what are you doing back here? From what I gathered from your last visit, it takes a lot of power to open a portal between our dimensions."

Albus nodded and said "It does, but I felt that the reason for coming here far outweighed the necessary power it took to get here." Gently unwrapping one end of the bundle in his hand, Albus revealed the head of a black haired baby. Naruto frowned as he spotted the lightning bolt shaped scar on the baby's forehead that looked like it was still healing. Albus rubbed a strand of hair on the child's forehead as he said "Naruto Uzumaki, I would like to introduce to you Harry Potter, newly made orphan, and probably the only hope Britain has of surviving if the murderer of his parents is not as dead as we wizards and witches would like to believe."

Naruto's frown grew as he shifted his gaze to Albus' eyes as he said "Explain."

Albus sighed as he walked over to the couch that sat under one of the big windows and sat down. Looking across the room at Naruto, he said "Magical Britain has just come out of the worst years imaginable. For the past eleven years, our nation has been at the mercy of a Dark Lord who goes by the name of Voldemort."

Naruto couldn't help himself and let out a snort as he said "Nice name."

Dumbledore let out a snort of his own as he said "It is French, the language of one of our sister countries. It actually means 'flee from death'." His expression turned serious as he said "Ridiculous name or not, Voldemort has been slowly but surely tearing our nation apart in a civil war that I imagine would look very similar to one of your Shinobi Wars."

Naruto blinked as memories of the fourth shinobi war instantly sprang to the front of his mind. He was brought back to the present as Albus said "A little over a year ago, a prophesy was made. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._ There were two boys born that year that fit that prophecy. Young Harry here and Neville Longbottom. When I heard the prophecy, I sent both families into hiding. The Potters hid in a place called Godric's Hollow, under a spell called the Fidelus Charm. The charm prevents anyone from knowing where the hidden object is without the secret keeper telling them. The Longbottoms fled to their ancient manor, believing that the protections around the property would keep them safe. Unfortunately, Voldemort was able to learn of at least the first part of the prophecy. He decided that Harry was the one with the power to vanquish him. He somehow found the Potters and two days ago killed both of Harry's parents before he tried to do the same to him. We still do not know what actually happened, but the end result was that young Harry here became the first to survive the unblock able killing curse and Voldemort is now believed to be dead. With the house at Godric's Hollow almost completely destroyed from the backlash, it is believed that we no longer have to fear him."

Naruto's eyebrow rose as he looked at the little tyke and he said "So let me get this straight, you guys have been quivering in fear from this guy for eleven years and a _baby_ kills him?"

Albus nodded as he said "As I have said, we still have no clue what actually happened at Godric's Hollow. There is a reason why the killing curse is called that Naruto. It literally rips the soul right out of a person. There is no way to shield against it, no way to counter curse it, and no way to survive it. And yet young Harry here seems to have done just that."

"**Impressive." **Albus jumped as the word seemingly appeared from somewhere inside Naruto's stomach before there was a burst of red tinted smoke above Naruto's desk and a fox with nine tails appeared. Albus looked at the fox curiously as its gaze locked onto the sleeping child and it said **"By the sounds of it, surviving this killing curse of yours is like surviving a chidori to the heart. Quite an impressive feat for such a young kit."**

Naruto nodded in agreement. When he saw the confusion in Albus' eyes, he said "The chidori is an assassination jutsu. But don't let the classification fool you, there is a reason why it is called 'a thousand birds.' The jutsu creates a shell of lightning around the user's hand which allows him to pierce anything that goes against it while increasing the user's speed as well. It is said that the creator of the jutsu used it once to cut straight through a bolt of lightning." Naruto's hand unconsciously raised towards his heart and he rubbed it as he said "And believe me, getting hit by one of those things hurt like you wouldn't believe."

"I'll take your word for it." Albus said as he frowned at where Naruto was rubbing before his gaze shifted over to the nine tailed fox and his head tilted to the side in curiosity.

Naruto chuckled and said "Well it looks like it's my turn for introductions. Albus Dumbledore, meet Kurama, the strongest bijuu. Kurama, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." The two bowed their heads toward each other before Kurama turned and said to Naruto **"I'm going back for a nap. Tell me what the old guy wants when I wake up."**

There was another cloud of smoke and then he was gone. Naruto sighed and said "Don't mind him, you just came while he was sleeping." Albus nodded and Naruto's eyes turned serious as he said "Kurama does have a point though Albus. What are you doing here with the kid? Traveling between dimensions can't be the best thing for a toddler."

Albus heaved a heavy sigh as he looked down at the sleeping child and to everyone in the room it looked like he had suddenly gained twenty years. Looking back up, Albus said "I was originally planning on leaving Harry with his aunt and uncle until he became old enough to attend Hogwarts. There are what's called blood wards that could keep him safe from any of Voldemort's followers that I was planning on using. However, when I sent my deputy headmistress to watch the family for a day she was less than impressed. So I need somewhere else where Harry can be safe. Here, you can not only have someone look after him, but you can also teach him how to defend himself. I would of course be willing to pay you for this service. Also, I believe that he could be a serious asset if he was to take missions during the summer when he comes back here in between terms."

Naruto's eyebrow rose as he said "How so?"

Albus' eyes began to twinkle as he said "Young Mr. Potter here is what we call in the magical world a sport.(1) He is the magical equivalent of a jinchuriki in terms of potential power. I am quite certain that if you were to train him in your ways properly then he would probably be able to put one of your Jounin to the test by the time he is ten."

Naruto blinked before he stood up and walked over to the couch. Asking with his eyes to hold the child, he picked him up when Albus nodded and put his hand under the blanket to touch the boy's chest. He closed his eyes in concentration and a soft blue glow drifted out from under the blanket for a moment before Naruto opened his eyes with a soft whistle as he said "You're not kidding. This kid already has the chakra capacity of a second year academy student."

Handing the child back to Albus, he said with a calculating look in his eyes "So you want us to look after him and teach him as well before he goes to your school?"

Albus nodded and said "I do. I think it's possible that your jutsu just might be the power the Dark Lord knows not. But to be honest, I want Harry to be trained as a shinobi for a completely different reason. He is already magically powerful. Powerful enough that he may replace me in the future as the 'Merlin' of his time. I would very much like to see that become a reality as I'm looking forward to retiring sometime in the next two decades. I plan on giving Harry the best training I can when he is old enough, so that if Voldemort is still alive than Harry would be his worst nightmare. Not because of some prophecy, but because Harry would be able to take on an entire army by himself. And after the dust settles, we would have a fighter who could help keep the peace, in both dimensions if need be."

'Hmm, that idea does sound tempting." Naruto hummed as he rubbed his chin with his right hand before he grinned and said "There's not really much we can teach him until he grows up a little more. But that chakra scan I did on him looks promising. But to train him until he turns eleven and then only have him for the summer for seven years seems like a bit of a waste to me." Naruto's eyes gained a glint that made the ANBU in the room shiver as they had come to know that it meant absolute humiliation for his enemies. Smirking down at Albus who had raised an eyebrow, he said "How about this? We'll go ahead and begin training him as soon as his body is ready. When he turns eleven we'll send him to your school with a team whose sensei can continue training him while the team will protect your school at the same time. He'll come back over the summers to allow the other team members time to be with their families and then send them back in time for the next semester. We'll do this for the next seven years until he has finished school. At that time he will spend one full year in each dimension unless he is called into the other. How does that sound?"

Albus' eyes were now twinkling at full blast as he said "I believe that well do just nicely Naruto."

Time Skip: September 1st 1991

Naruto ran a critical eye over the seal one last time. He had used it to send a shadow clone to Hogwarts to gather Harry's school things earlier in June, but it wasn't a shadow clone making the trip now. Now, it was him, Harry, and the team that had been with him since he turned nine. Looking up at said team, he once again considered all of them. The sensei, Yamato, was an easy choice considering everything he had ever seen Yamato do. He knew that he could help Harry with everything he would need while there. Well, everything but help with his primary wind element, but Naruto had given the kid a virtual library of scrolls on everything to do with that, so no worries there. No, the hard choice had been choosing who would become the boy's teammates and spending seven years in the other dimension.

His two teammates were harder to decide on and still be happy with the choice years later. He unfortunately couldn't choose anybody who was the same age as Harry since no one else had started their shinobi training at the young age of five. Well, the Hyugas started theirs even younger but that was a completely different matter. No, Harry's teammates would have to be from a previous generation if they were going to be of any use protecting a school and helping their teammate progress into becoming a full fledged shinobi along the way. Naruto had spent weeks trying to find the two shinobi under his command who would fit the bill, with little success. But then Iruka had told him about two of his students who were graduating that year.

Yaiba and Amaya Shen were cousins who Iruka said showed great promise. Although that was expected considering they were members of the Shen clan, which had a history of producing excellent shinobi even if they didn't have a bloodline. In fact, the Shen clan alone made up three percent of the village's entire non 'elite' shinobi forces, with a few elites as well. The clan begin training their young in the shinobi arts two years before they joined the academy. Every member had at least some form of shinobi training even if they never attended the academy. Roughly ninety two percent of the clan were registered shinobi, with the other eight percent having jobs that was related to the shinobi world in one way or the other making the two an excellent choice for helping to teach Harry.

With his two choices decided, Naruto had called the two to his office after they had graduated and explained everything to them. Afterwards, he had asked if they were willing to become Harry's teammate and help Yamato teach him. He was hoping that they would say yes and wasn't disappointed. The two considered it an honor that their Hokage would choose members of their clan for such an important task. Even better in Naruto's mind, the two got along perfectly with Harry.

Naruto smirked as he looked at the two. They had black hair like Harry, but that was really where the appearances stopped. For instance, both had blue eyes instead of green, and Amaya kept her hair long, reaching to her mid back in a ponytail. Yaiba wore his hair long as well, reaching just past his shoulders. The Shen clan used the same jutsu that his late teacher Jiraiya did to turn their hair into effective weapons when needed so even the males of the clan tended to have longer than normal hair. The members of the Shen clan also had slightly hooked noses while Harry's could be considered 'average.' And lets not foget the fact that the Shen clan training had trimmed all traces of body fat off of their bodies leaving them with a muscle set geared almost perfectly both towards speed and power. Harry was still working on getting his muscles in the right areas.

Shaking his head from looking at Harry's support, Naruto turned his gaze to the boy himself and couldn't help smirking. His training had gone excellent so far if he did say so. The two Shen members had really put him through the paces when Yamato wasn't busy training him. Now six years later, Albus' prediction of the boy being able to take on a Jounin probably weren't that far off if the right conditions were met. As it was, the boy had enough chakra in him to make thirty shadow clones already, Naruto would hate to be an enemy if he ever decided to make that many and they all cut loose with his Wind style jutsu. The last time he had tested Harry, the boy had done just that and blasted a cliff face with thirty one Wind Senbon Jutsu at once. The result was the base of the cliff being shredded to pieces and the cliff loosing a good deal of height due to the resulting rock slide.

Shaking his head, Naruto thought 'And that's just from six years of training with us. I can't imagine how dangerous he's going to be after seven years at that school of Albus'.'

Shaking his head again to clear his thoughts, he looked at all four members of Team 12 and said "Remember guys, due to Hogwart's geographical location, it's five hours ahead of our own. When we get there, it'll be time for their welcome feast so I hope you guys took my advice and didn't have any lunch." Getting four nods in response, Naruto said "Alright then, I'll go ahead and active the seal now. Harry, pay attention to how much chakra I use because you will be the one powering the seal when you come back."

Harry nodded again and Naruto's hands blurred as he ran through fifteen hand signs that would activate the seal. Stopping on ram, he focused on his intended destination and said "Sealing Art: Dimensional Jump Jutsu!" Naruto erupted into a blue bonfire of chakra as he stoked his inner fire before he sent all of the gathered chakra into the seal that the five were standing on. The seal glowed before a pillar of light shot up surrounding all five before it disappeared revealing the empty office.

Scene Change: Hogwarts Great Hall

Albus Dumbledore looked at all of his students with twinkling eyes as he stood up. All of the first years had now been sorted and it was time for him to make a few announcements before everyone tucked in. Throwing his arms wide, he said "Welcome to another year full of learning and achievements! To our returning students, welcome back! Tour new students, thank you for gracing us with your presence for the next seven years. Now, before we tuck in to a marvelous feast, there are a few announcements I would like to make. First off, I would like to inform you of new security that we shall be having here at Hogwarts. A team of shinobi shall soon arrive and will be helping to make sure the castle remains secure and you all safe. One of their members will also be joining the other first years in your classes. They will-"

Albus stopped speaking as a design in front of the staff table suddenly flared to life causing muttering among the returning students as they had never seen such a design in the entrance hall before. There were several gasps as a circle of light shot up from the floor before it disappeared a moment later revealing five figures wearing white hooded cloaks with red borders along the hems. Two of them were obviously adults while two others could have been seventh years or recent graduates with the last one probably a first or second year. The students stared at the figures warily but Albus simply beamed at them as he walked around the staff table towards them.

Approaching one of the adults, Albus smiled as he said "Ah, Lord Hokage, your timing is impeccable!"

The figure Albus spoke to threw his hood back revealing his face as he said "Good to see you too Headmaster." Most of the girls at the house tables were gushing to each other how cute the new figure was and Naruto twitched as Kurama roared with laughter inside his mind at how uncomfortable they were making him. Ignoring that, he said "If you don't mind, I'd like to introduce your students to the team who will be keeping them safe."

Albus' eyes twinkled as he said "Of course."

Naruto nodded and turned to face the students. Nodding to himself in seeing he had everyone's attention, he said "First off, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Our village is a shinobi village, or for those of you unfamiliar with the term, a ninja village. Make no mistake, we are not those stupid imitations of shinobi, wearing all black jumpsuits and masks over our heads! We are one hundred percent shinobi, trained in abilities that makes some of your magic look like cheap parlor tricks." There was muttering from must of the students but Naruto rose a hand and said "Do not mistake that statement as me looking down on your abilities. We shinobi do our best not to underestimate others. But in the coming years, you will possibly see things that completely defy what you believe to be the 'rules of the universe.' One of them will also be joining you in classes as he is also a wizard." Even more muttering sounded throughout the hall before Naruto silenced them with a gesture again. Once everyone was quiet once again, he said "This team will be stationed here for the next seven years, maybe even longer. After those seven years, other teams will be rotated to this castle in order to provide continuous security for you. I advise you all to get to know them and feel free to ask any questions you may have. Now, allow me to introduce to you the team leader and teacher for the other three, Yamato."

The other adult threw his hood back and everyone began muttering at his face shield. Giving a nod to the former ANBU, Naruto said "Yamato here, will be in charge of security while his team is here. He was a member of our elite forces and is very experienced. Next is Yaiba and Amaya Shen, both members of the Shen clan."

The two threw back their hoods well revealing their forehead protectors standing proudly on their foreheads as Naruto said "These two were among the best in their graduating class six years ago and have continued excelling in everything they do. Finally, the last member of the team who is going to be taking classes among some of you is Harry Potter."

The hall virtually erupted as the students began talking to themselves. The last figure seemed to sigh before it threw back its own hood revealing Harry's spiky hair with his forehead protector covering his scar and fierce green eyes shining behind glasses that were kept on his head thanks to the chakra keeping them to the side of his face unconsciously. Naruto grinned at him before he turned back to the students and said "Harry here has shown much promise in the shinobi arts and we're expecting the same here as he learns how to control his mage alongside of you. Now then, I'm sure that you all are itching to get some dinner in you so I do believe I will take my leave now."

Turning to shake hands with Albus one last time, Naruto walked back to the center of the seal as the other four shinobi left the circle. Giving a nonchalant wave and a "See ya." to the still amazed students, Naruto flashed through hand signs before he was gone in a flash of light leaving the four remaining shinobi looking out over their new charges.


	14. Chapter 14

War Alicorn

Summary: When Dumbledore is giving one year old Harry an examination, after finding and dealing with Voldemort's soul piece, he discovers what Harry's animangus form is. Seeing a chance for Harry to be out of the very dangerous spotlight while he is trained to fulfill his destiny, Dumbledore calls on the Sun Princess for a favor. Thirteen years later, Harry is recalled when his name comes out of the Goblet of Fire. Military minded Dumbledore, Soldier Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or My Little Pony. The only thing I've got is Far Shot.

Story Start: Hogwarts Headmaster Office Midnight Halloween Night Of Voldemort's Defeat

Dumbledore frowned as he stared at the young child on his desk. Young Harry Potter was currently in a circle of runes that were scanning his body and projecting their diagnostic readings in holographic form for him to see. Most scans showed Harry to be a very healthy young boy, but there was one scan that concerned him, one that showed a rather ominous concentration of dark magic around and in the fresh scar on the boy's forehead. Albus did not like what that scar implied.

Deciding to get rid of the darkness before it could fully settle into the boy's soul, Dumbledore took out his wand as he looked toward his bonded familiar and said "Fawkes, my old friend, I could use your help for this." The phoenix trilled a few notes in agreement before it flew off its perch and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. Feeling the phoenix's magic pouring into him, Dumbledore began chanting in Latin as he put the tip of his wand against the lightning bolt shaped scar.

An hour of continuous chanting later, the headmaster had a heavily enchanted vial full of what he assumed was a part of Voldemort's soul that he was sure the Unspeakables would love to get their hands on. His fiery friend however was glaring at the vial and he was sure that Fawkes would like nothing better than to set it aflame. The vial had a silencing charm on it due to the fact that the vile piece of magic had started sprouting derogatory insults at him and the boy the instant it came out. Only the sleeping spell that the boy had been under ever since being put into the runic circle kept the child from waking up during the soul fragment's tirade. Levitating the vial to the side for later, the headmaster went back to running scans on the boy.

He blinked as he read the report about what the boy's animangus form would most likely be before he rubbed his chin in thought. Humming, he said "I think I figured out where young Harry will be going Fawkes." The phoenix blinked at him in curiosity before it turned its head towards the circle. It blinked again at the sight of a winged unicorn hovering over the boy. Tilting his head in curiosity, the bird of light trilled a question which had the headmaster chuckling.

"Indeed my old friend, I'm going to contact Her. I assume you have no problems with that?"

The phoenix seemed to shrug before it trilled a few more notes and pushed off of the headmaster's shoulder and flew onto the desk next to the drawer where Dumbledore kept his quills and parchment. Dumbledore followed his friend's lead and walked around his desk before he sat down in his chair and pulled out a piece of parchment from the drawer as well as a quill. Penning a quick letter, he rolled it up and handed it to Fawkes who quickly took it in his bill before he hopped off the desk and flapped in the air for a moment before he burst into flame.

Leaning back in his seat as he looked to the other side of the large desk where Harry was still sleeping, Dumbledore thought 'And now we wait.' Raising a hand and making a sweeping motion with it, he looked at the new information that the rune circle provided him. Taking out another piece of parchment, Dumbledore began making notes for the visitor that he was soon about to have.

Thirty minutes later, the old man felt a concentration of magic coming from an expanded part of his office near the window overlooking the school grounds. Head snapping in that direction, he saw the air over a large rune array pinch inwards before a portal ripped itself open. A white hoof covered in gold appeared followed quickly by the rest of his visitor's body revealing it to be a white Alicorn with a multicolored mane and tail. On her flank was a mark that looked like the sun. Fawkes flew through the portal after her and it closed as he flew over to his perch.

Smiling as he stood up from his desk, Dumbledore bowed to the Alicorn and said "Welcome to Hogwarts Your Majesty. Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Thank you Albus. Your note said that you had a matter of great importance to discuss with me." The Alicorn said before she caught sight of the young child on the old man's desk and her head turned so that she could see it better. Turning back to Albus, she raised an eyebrow in obvious curiosity as she said "I gather this has something to do with the young foal on your desk?"

Albus nodded and gestured for his guest to come closer. As she trotted over to his desk, he said "Princess Celestia, please allow me to introduce you to Harry Potter. His parents were just killed tonight by a murdering maniac that would have gotten along just fine with Discord. Young Harry here somehow put an end to his reign of terror, if temporarily, by surviving the killing curse that our Dark Lord tried to kill him with. We're assuming that the curse bounced off of him and hit Voldemort instead but all we've found of him is his cloak, which brings me to my problem."

Celestia's eyes widened the slightest fraction at the mention of Discord and that this Dark Lord was on par with him. Then her eyes narrowed in curiosity about the part of the young boy surviving a killing curse. She pondered the implications of there being no body after the fact and they slightly scared her. She was brought from her thoughts as a vial containing an absolutely foul bit of magic was levitated into her friend's hand and she looked at it with narrowed eyes.

"This is a piece of said madman's soul. It was beginning to latch itself to young Harry's soul when I detected it and then removed it. As you can see, it's a very tiny fraction of a soul which lends credit to mine and a few colleagues' theory that he has split his soul before in an attempt to keep himself from ever dying. Which means we currently have a Dark Lord wraith flying around somewhere in this world. Wizarding Britain is currently celebrating the supposed death of this man, and I would rather not tell them that their worst fear is not really dead. Me and the Unspeakables are planning on using this soul piece to find the others I'm sure Voldemort made but his followers are still out there. And I'm not naïve enough to believe that all of them will face justice."

Albus conjured a glass of water and took a sip before he set the glass down on his desk. Leaning forward, he said "These followers are going to be looking for revenge for their fallen master. And what's more, a prophecy has been made that I believe Voldemort has just made certain talks about him and young Harry." He tapped a spot on his desk and a large stone bowl filled with a strange silver liquid shimmered into view. Tapping the rim of the bowl, a lady that looked rather peculiar to the princess floated up and began speaking.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

The princess closed her eyes as the woman finished speaking and sank back into the bowl. Sighing, she said "This does lead credence to your theory Albus. But I must ask, what does this have to do with me?"

"I need Harry out of the spotlight for right now." Albus said as he stared at the young child in question. "With how he is now, someone only needs to get lucky to put a permanent end to him. Before I started scanning him, he had a potential way to survive thanks to that soul fragment, but I took it out since it would have done more harm than good to leave it in there. It would have started draining his magic and possibly even allow the Dark Lord to gain access to his mind and even possibly allow him to possess the boy. So I need him to be somewhere that I know that he will be safe. But I also need to be sure the boy will receive proper training for the time that he has to face Voldemort again, and believe me, that day will come. As for what it has to do with you specifically, look at this." Tapping the parchment on his desk that he had written on for her, Albus took another sip of water as the Alicorn's horn began glowing a soft blue and the paper began glowing as well before it floated off the table and moved to in front of her face. Her eyes trailed down the parchment before they stopped at the end and her eyes widened before they shot over to the young boy. Her eyes took on a calculating look as she said "You wish me to train him because of his 'animal' form?"

Albus nodded as he said "Indeed. I know of the reputation of your armed forces Your Majesty, especially that of those who practice magic in them. Young Harry is going to have to be one of those who could guarantee victory on any battlefield when he grows older. I would like for you to bring him to your world to be trained as a soldier until he is needed back here. In the meanwhile, I will be working on removing Voldemort's little insurance policy so that when he does come back, Harry will be able to do his job without having to worry about constantly looking over his shoulder afterwards."

Celestia let the parchment float down to the desk as she closed her eyes in thought for a moment. Coming to a decision, she opened her eyes as she said "I agree with you that young Harry should be properly trained for his task but at the same time he should be kept somewhere that wouldn't tempt this man's followers to come after him. I will agree to make sure he gets that training, but there are conditions I have for if I am to bring him to my kingdom."

Albus nodded and said "Of course, I wouldn't think of asking you to do this without any kind of compensation Your Majesty."

Celestia nodded and said "First, I will require any books you have that would allow Harry to know how your world is run for when he does come back. This way he has a way of properly interacting in this world without potentially starting a war. Second, I will need any books you have on your type of magic so that way he can properly fight without having to be in his animal form during each fight. Third, once Harry's task is done, he will then have the option of choosing where he will live, whether it be in my world, yours, or even a combination of the two. And finally, I wish to have the spell schematics for a spell that seems to be rather unique to this world. I believe you call it the Fidelus Charm. Being able to hide a location or even a person in such a way that nobody but the secret keeper could reveal it would be a boon to our forces if we were ever invaded."

Albus leaned back into his seat with a sigh as he closed his own eyes in thought. Not opening them, he said "I have absolutely no problems with the first three since they are all common sense requirements. Although if I could make a suggestion, try teaching Harry how to do his magic without any foci helping him. His core should be large enough that having a focus would only limit him instead of helping him. The final request is a little bit more tricky." Eyes opening, he said "If I give you the spell schematics, you must swear to me on your magic that you will put the instructions for the spell itself under a Fidelus with you as the secret keeper and that the spell well only be used on a need to basis. Let me make this perfectly clear Your Majesty, that spell is very dangerous. If a strong enough person got hold of it, they could potentially put an entire army under the Fidelus and that army could kill everything in its path without its victims ever knowing what hit them."

"I understand, and I will gladly give you my oath." Celestia said solemnly. Two minutes later, Dumbledore was satisfied that he wouldn't be indirectly responsible for someone succeeding with their taking over the world plans and had ten of the school house elves scrabbling to get copies of all of the books Harry would need while he was away while he himself copied down the schematics of the Fidelus charm from one of the books in his personal library. Once he finished that, he called in another elf and gave him a list of necessary materials to take care of a young infant for a month as well as a request for a saddlebag that he planned to make bottomless and feather light along with a few other enchantments for Celestia's trip back to Canterlot. As the elf popped out, Albus stood up and blew on the parchment holding the Fidelus schematic helping the ink dry faster. Once dried, he rolled up the parchment and tapped it with his wand causing a wax seal to appear on it.

Walking around his desk, he placed the scroll in front of Celestia as he said "Keep a careful eye on that when you go back until you put it under Your Majesty." Getting a nod from her, he walked around her and stood by Harry as he said "Fawkes, do you think you can do anything for Harry's eyes? I'd hate for him to have to wear glasses that fit him in both forms." Fawkes let out a trill before he flew over to the desk next to Harry. Gently prying the child's eyes open with one of his talons, the phoenix leaned over and let a tear drop fall into each eye which glowed for a second before Fawkes gently released his hold on the lad and sang a soft tune as he nuzzled the little tyke and then flamed out of the office to do who knows what now that he knew he was no longer needed.

Albus hmm'ed before he turned to his door as the house elves he sent out began popping in with everything he needed. As he was handed the saddle bag he requested, Dumbledore said "Consider this a gift for helping me Your Majesty. Once I'm done with it, it will be bottomless meaning you can put in as much as you want as long as it fits inside its opening and it will be feather light as well meaning that you could put a ton of gold in here and still not notice the weight. I am also going to make it indestructible as well as fire and water proof. There is a list of everything that goes into the bag in the side pocket that updates itself every time you put in an item or take something out. When you want an item, simply place your hoof in the bag and say retrieve and the name of the object that you want."

Celestia blinked before she actually grinned and said "Sounds handy. Many thanks my friend."

"You're quite welcome Princess." Albus said chuckling at the sight of his usually reserved friend grinning like a kid in a candy store.

Half an hour later, Albus was once again the only one in his office. Sitting down with a sigh, he pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey that he kept for when he needed something to keep him alert. Downing a shot of the stuff and relishing in the feeling of his ears whistling for a brief moment, he put the alcoholic drink back in its drawer before he stood up and began marching to his fireplace. Making a gesture at the vial that contained a piece of Voldemort's soul, said vial sprang off his desk and landed in the palm of his hand with a light slapping sound. Grabbing a pinch of Floo powder from the mantle above the fireplace, he said "Ministry of Magic Atrium!" The flames turned green and he pocketed the vial before he stepped into the fireplace thinking 'Time to clean up the mess Tom made.'

The year after Dumbledore sent Harry away were spent fighting a different kind of war. With Voldemort supposedly gone, aurors and hit wizards wasted no time going after the remaining big fish. All three Lestranges were dragged from their living room along with Bartemous Crouch Jr. within twelve hours of Voldemort's disappearance. It was a good thing too, since it turned out that they were planning on torturing the Longbottoms for information on where their lord had gone. Of course the arrest of his son had Crouch Sr. finding himself right in the middle of a scandal. In order to get past that, the man had tried to throw Sirius Black in jail without a trial when the man chased down Peter Pettigrew and the rat animangus blew up a street and twelve muggles in order to frame the man turned vigilante. Dumbledore wasn't having any of that though and three drops of Veritserum later, Peter Pettigrew became Magical Britain's newest member of the top ten most wanted. Albus wasn't very confident in finding him though since there were practically millions of rats all over the country.

Lucius Malfoy received much of the same treatment. He was grabbed as soon as he entered the Ministry not sixteen hours after the big bad wolf was 'killed'. Aurors marched him right into a court room and literally threw him straight into the accused chair (Or as one lawyer colorfully put it, The Chair of the Damned) and a trial commenced not five minutes later when Albus was called from Amelia Bones' new office where they had been talking about the Lestranges' trial that they had just left not two hours ago. He tried getting off by claiming he was under the Imperius curse but Albus called his bluff and had the aurors practically force feed him Veritserum. Once drugged up, Lucius sang like a canary and got himself a fifty year long government paid vacation to Azkaban. Ten minutes after his trial, Aurors raided his house and found a treasure trove of dark artifacts including a very nasty diary that the Unspeakable with them identified as a Horcrux for the Dark Lord.

That Horcrux was used alongside the soul fragment Albus brought in to make a pair of Horcrux compasses that would point at the nearest Horcrux that the Dark Lord made. In order to keep them from pointing at each other, they were enchanted to ignore those two specific soul fragments. Head Unspeakable Croaker had one and Albus had the other. It was with these that Albus found Slytherin's ring at the Gaunt family home and Croaker found the Hufflepuff cup in the Lestranges' vault at Gringotts. The goblins were rather pissed when they learned one of their vaults contained such a thing and Croaker watched with barely hidden glee as the Lestrange vault was cleared of all valuables and all of the dark magic items were blasted with the goblin equivalent of fiendfyre. He especially like the shrill screaming coming from the Horucrux. He just wished it would have been possible to extract the soul from the cup. Unfortunately, unlike with the young Potter boy, the soul had plenty of time to fully anchor itself in the cup making it impossible to remove without damaging the cup. Slytherin's ring got the exact same treatment as Albus burned the entire building down with fiendfyre due to the fact that the whole house had been turned into a dark nexus focusing point, giving the ring quite a few nasty protections.

The last two Horcruxes' locations came as a bit of a surprise for the two. Croaker's compass led him to the ancestral home of the Black clan. Sirius had been very surprised when his 'house cleaning' had been interrupted by the Unspeakable. Fifteen minutes later, they and a very grateful house elf watched as Slytherin's locket was destroyed by a few drops of basilisk venom that Croaker kept on his person at all times. When Sirius asked about why he always carried such a poisonous and acidic substance, he swore he heard the man smirking under his cloak as he said "There are very few things light or dark that can survive exposure to basilisk venom."

Dumbledore himself found himself at his own school much to his surprise. Frowning at how big of a security risk to his students this was, Albus swore to himself that he was going to give the school wards a massive overhaul to prevent such a thing happening again. He ignored the students and professors who were looking at him in curiosity from where they were having lunch in the great hall and instead began marching up the marble steps as his compass pointed upwards. He blinked in surprise when it led him to what seemed to be a blank wall in front of a tapestry of a wizard trying to teach three trolls how to do ballet. Said wizard was currently being clubbed to death by said trolls but he didn't pay any attention to that. Instead, he looked at the patch of wall curiously as he muttered "How did Tom find out about this place? It took me over twenty five years as Headmaster to find this."

Putting that thought out of his mind, Albus paced in front of the section of the wall three times while he thought 'I need to find the Horcrux kept in Hogwarts. I need to find the Horcrux kept in Hogwarts. I need to find the Horcrux kept in Hogwarts." On his final pass, a door appeared and he went through it only to stop on the other side in surprise. He stared at the mountain of miscellaneous stuff and thought 'Filch would have a heart attack if he saw this room.' Chuckling to himself at that thought, he checked his compass and followed it to a bust that had what he believed to be Ravenclaw's diadem on it. Albus' heart sank as he thought 'Not even Ravenclaw's heirloom was safe. I had hoped that he would not have found it.' Sighing, he put the diadem in a burlap sack that he conjured and left the room. Heading to the astronomy tower, he banished the sack high into the air and blasted it with a quick burst of fiendfyre. He then checked his compass and saw that it wasn't reading any other Horcruxes, not even when he expanded the range on it to search globally, a feature that required Albus to pour in a good chunk of his magic to power but that was definitely worth it to ease his worry. Sighing in relief that they got all of them, he sent a patronus message off to Croaker before he began making his way back to the ministry. The compasses had served their purpose. Now it was time to destroy one of them and keep the other one locked up tighter than a nun's panty drawer so that way they had a way of knowing if Tom made any more before it was time for Harry to face him again. Harry would be given the compass when he finally came back so that way they could be sure that he had fulfilled the prophecy.

After that, the men and women of the DMLE fell into a bit of cycle for about a year. Grab a death eater, get some Veritserum in him or her, get a list of names. Toss the poor sucker into jail and repeat. The only one who seemed to get off easy was Severus Snape, who Albus claimed acted as a spy during the last two months of the war, and even he got five years in a ministry cell. Still, at least it wasn't Azkaban so that was something. Twelve months after Voldemort's disappearance, the string of arrests finally died down and the wizarding public gave a collective sigh of relief that the inquisition was now over and everyone had been caught.

Time Skip: Thirteen Years After Voldemort's Defeat Time: Five Hundred Years Before FiM

The goblet of fire's blue white flames shifted to red as they blasted a piece of paper that was charred on its edges into the air. As the paper fluttered down to the ground, Albus' hand quickly snatched it out of the air and he held it up as he read it. Looking up at the audience that was watching him, he said "The Champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum!" The crowd erupted in cheers as the burly Bulgarian made his way up and went into the side room he was pointed towards.

The crowd quieted down as the flames burst into red flames again and a second piece of paper shot out. Grabbing the paper, Albus said "The champion for Beauxbatons is, Fleur Delacour!" There was more applause and Fleur made her way after Victor.

The crowd settled itself again as the goblet's flames turned red for a third time and threw the paper into the air. Snatching it out of the air, Albus said "And finally, the champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!" The Great Hall practically vibrated with how loud the school's students were cheering. Cedric stood up with a massive grin on his face as he was pounded on the back by his fellow Hufflepuffs and sent after the other two champions.

Albus allowed them to cheer for a couple of minutes before he calmed them down. Once they had settled, he clapped his hands and rubbed them together as he said "Excellent! We now have our three champions, they well face three tasks, three tasks that will push them over the edge, but in the end-" He trailed off and everyone could see why.

The goblet began sparking, the blue flames sputtering giving off the sense that it was struggling with something. Then the flames turned red and it practically blasted a fourth piece of paper out before the flames went out with a decidedly frustrated huff. Albus caught the paper as it floated down and stared at the name written on it. Frowning, he thought 'What the hell is going on here? What could have gotten through the wards and messed with such a powerful artifact as the goblet?'

Scene Change: Canterlot Mage Battalion Training Ground # 3

Training Ground 3 was where everypony went when it was time for rough terrain training. It was a square mile large with a bunch of hills in it with even more various sized boulders also scattered around. A slightly larger than usual Alicorn foal was currently standing in the middle of the training ground waiting. His body was almost pure black, and was covered in what looked like green snake skin that left only the ends of his hooves, his wings, and everything from the neck up uncovered. It was a very unusual thing since most ponies didn't wear anything except for large social events in the nearby castle or other important events. What wasn't unusual was the golden helmet, shoulder guards, armor that protected the top of his back, and hoof guards on his front hooves. Those were actually seen on each member of the Canterlot royal guard and to a certain extent, Equestria's armed forces. Underneath the helmet was an absolute mess of a raven black mane and his tail was the same color. His eyes were an emerald green but nopony could currently see them as they were closed in concentration.

It was very quite in the training ground for a full minute as nothing moved but the wind which played with the foal's tail making it sway a little. Then a lightning bolt arched out away from the ground on the foal's one thirty and curved down to slam on top of his position. The foal's eyes snapped open and he took a giant leap back avoiding the bolt of lightning. With that acting as a signal, five more lightning bolts shout out from all around him and arched towards him as ten bright balls of colored magic shot out at him from behind some of the boulders. The foal dove forward and then rolled to the side in a zigzag pattern to avoid the lightning bolts before his wings snapped open and he shot up into the air to avoid the balls of magic that were sent at him.

The foal stopped his ascent at a hundred feet in the air and a small glass plate slid out of his visor and covered his right eye. A view of the ground below him quickly appeared on it as well as a bunch of green dots. He dodged a few more bolts of magic as well as a bolt of lightning before he bent his head toward the ground and his horn glowed hunter's green and a giant stream of magic shot out of the horn before it split into ten different streams and slammed in the ground. The ground began trembling where the magic hit before giant pillars began to rise all over the place lifting armored unicorns out of their hiding spots. Grinning at them, the alicorn grinned before his whole body was covered in green magic and he blurred as he shot to the one at the twelve o'clock position. Twenty seconds later, all of the Unicorns were in one large pile either knocked out cold or tied up in glowing ropes as the alicorn landed panting as he made the pillars of earth slowly fall back to the ground where they disappeared. The foal turned around at the sound of clapping and he automatically bowed his head at the site of a five meter long green dragon wearing a golden armor chest piece and helmet set that was currently standing on only its back legs.

'Very impressive Mr. Potter. You have come far since you have joined us." The dragon said.

"Thank you, Master Far Shot." Harry said as he rose his head. The dragon waved his right arm at the pile of Unicorns behind him and there was a glow before all of them were untied and laying on the ground in a line with a foot between each unicorn. All of the unconscious Unicorns groaned and began getting up with the others. Spotting the dragon, all of them instantly snapped into attention and said "Sir!"

Far Shot waved his right hand in a dismissive manner as he said "At ease troopers." The unicorns instantly fell into parade rest as the Sun Princess' three hundred year old partner and one of her best friends turned to Harry and said "Princess Celestia requires your presence Mr. Potter. If you would please come with me."

Harry nodded before he turned around to the unicorns and said "Thanks for your help guys." The unicorns nodded at him and began walking away. Harry turned and walked over to Far Shot. The dragon nodded his head at his young pupil before he turned around and dropped on all fours before taking off like a shot back towards Canterlot Palace blurring as he poured magic into his legs to move faster. Harry quickly caught up with him at a full gallop with magic pouring through his own legs and the two quickly made their way through the city.

Within five minutes they were being let into the royal audience chamber by the pair of Unicorn Guards stationed by the doors. The two walked into the room at a much calmer pace than they traveled at and Far Shot shifted to walking only on his back legs in one smooth motion as Harry shifted to his human form just as smoothly. Princess Celestia had made it clear that she did not want him to be constantly in his alicorn form since he would one day return to his home world and it would draw a lot of unwanted attention there. Which is why Harry usually spent at least half of his time as a human and so had quite a bit of practice in shifting forms while on the move.

As the two walked down towards the royal throne Harry rose an eyebrow at the second phoenix that was chirping at Celestia's familiar Philomena on her perch and thought 'I'm not supposed to be getting a letter from Mr. Black for another week.' On her throne, Celestia grinned and said "I see you've already noticed our guest Harry." Turning serious, she frowned and said "There is a situation back at Hogwarts and Dumbledore is recalling you."

Harry blinked in surprise and said "Pardon my slightly less than stellar language Your Majesty, but what the hay happened over there that would make the headmaster actually summon me back there before I finish my training here?"

Celestia's horn glowed and a roll of parchment shot over to Harry who snatched it out of the air and read the letter as the princess said "Apparently someone went to a lot of trouble to pull you into the spotlight. Twenty minutes ago, your name came out of a magical object which supposedly magically binds you to compete in something called the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The headmaster does not believe you are actually bound to compete since you obviously did not put your name forward but he obviously does not want to take any chances on you possibly losing your magic."

"Hence the recall." Harry said as he rolled up the scroll which confirmed everything his current ruler said.

Celestia nodded and said "We'll be going by phoenix fire in ten minutes. Master Far Shot will be joining us in case we need to break down a few walls while we're there."

"A few walls?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow before he shot a look at his battle magic teacher and then turned back to the princess and said "I think you mean the entire castle Your Majesty."

The two partners exchanged grins with each other before the princess nodded to Fawkes who let out a joyful trill before he swooped down to the floor and grabbed a roll of parchment and flamed out.

Scene Change: Hogwarts

"Dumblydore, we have been standing here for twenty minutes doing nothing, what are we waiting for? Where is the Potter boy?"

"He will be here soon Madam Maxine, we just have to be patient." Any response from the other people in the room was cut off as the headmaster's familiar flamed into the room and landed on his shoulder. Albus grabbed the note and read it. His eyebrow rose a centimeter before he nodded to Fawkes who gave his own nod and pushed off his shoulder and flamed out again. Wandlessly banishing the note to a drawer that held all communications he received from Equestria, he pulled out his wand and began casting expansion charms on the area right in front of the fire place drawing weird looks from everyone. Seeing the looks, Albus gave them a grandfatherly smile as he said "Young Harry will be here soon, but he is going to have some company that will put Madam Maxine's rather impressive height to shame."

Said madam blinked wondering whether to be insulted or not before she and everybody else jumped as two balls of fire appeared, with one much higher than the other. When they cleared, everyone's eyes unconsciously traveled upwards as they got a look at the fifteen foot tall man that was holding himself with a look that just screamed don't mess with me if you want to live.

Albus grinned and said "Princess Celestia, welcome to Hogwarts!"

Everyone's eyes were brought down and their eyebrows rose at the five foot ten woman's multicolored hair as the woman smiled and said "It is good to be back here Albus." Turning to her side, she said "May I introduce to you Harry Potter."

That got everyone's attention again and they all stared as the young teen stepped forward. Offering his hand to Albus who took it with a smile, the teen said "Greetings Headmaster, it's good to finally meet you in person."


	15. Chapter 15

Shinobi In Magvel

1. Unplanned Traveling

Summary: It's been one year since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. Naruto and Sakura, along with Team 8 have been sent after a Zetsu clone that managed to go to ground and has now come out and is beginning to cause havoc. But what they don't know is that this clone has a certain implanted dojutsu and a plan to use it.

Story Start: Elemental Nations, Land of Fire

Anyone who had plans of strolling through the forest twenty miles south east of the Land of Fire shinobi outpost designated Tori 3 would have rather quickly changed them today. The reason for that became rather clear when a shout of "Rasenshuriken!" Filled the air before an explosion took a chunk out of the nearby forest. Smoke was already rising into the air all over the place and the explosion just added to it.

In the battle made clearing, a glowing Naruto Uzumaki frowned into the new dust cloud he had made and said "I can't believe this, we've been pounding everything we have at this bastard for the past hour and he's still not dead!" He heard Kurama, his tailed beast partner who was sealed inside him growl in frustration. Their target was seriously beginning to piss the big guy off.

"Yeah, this guy should be dead twenty times over by now!" Kiba Inuzuka said and his ninja hound partner Akamaru barked in agreement.

"He is a very frustrating opponent." His Aburame teammate, Shino, said.

"Stay sharp guys. I'm sure he's not just sitting there laughing at us. Where is he Hinata?" Sakura Haruno ordered before directing her question at the final Leaf Shinobi in the area. She couldn't help the slight smirk that crossed her lips as her blond teammate stepped closer to her and muttered "Might not be sitting, but I bet he's laughing, plant zombie bastard."

Hinata Hyuga did her best to ignore that comment even if she secretly agreed and instead continued examining her surroundings. Her Byakugan had been engaged for a full hour now but she was still going strong thanks to the rather unorthodox training in it she got from having it on almost constantly during the fourth war. Having rather quickly spotted their target after Naruto's Rasenshuriken went off, she frowned as she said "He's underground again. Fifty feet from the edge of where Naruto's attack hit. But it's weird, he's just sitting down there." Frowning, she said "And he is laughing at us."

Despite the situation, Naruto and Kiba couldn't help but snicker a little at that while Sakura and Shino both joined Hinata in frowning.

_Before we go further, let's go back a little so you all aren't hopelessly lost._

Flashback: Twenty Four Hours Earlier, Village Hidden In The Leaves, Hokage's Office

Naruto, Sakura, and Team 8 stood in front of the Hokage's desk as Tsunade wrote in a mission scroll and explained their mission.

"We've received reports that a Zetsu clone that managed to survive has begun causing massive property damage along the north west border. Team 8, your mission is to track it down and along with Sakura provide backup for Naruto who will be the primary combatant when it comes time to fight it. I want this thing deader than a doorknob and properly disposed of when you're done." Tossing the now finished scroll at her student who easily caught it, she said "Show that to the base commander at Tori 3, and inform him that he is to offer any assistance to your mission that you require. Dismissed."

Her shinobi all gave a salute before they filed out of the office with determination in their eyes. Those Zetsu clones had been a menace a year ago and any of them that survived had to be put down as soon as possible.

Flashback End

_Which is why five Hidden Leaf Shinobi and one Inuzuka nin hound were currently tearing the forest around them apart._

"Naruto, get ready, I'm going to send this guy flying." Sakura said as she ran through hand signs before she shouted "Earth Style: Rising Earth Excavation Jutsu!" Sakura slapped the ground with both hands and Hinata remembered the first opening move against the Zetsu clones in the war as their current enemy was thrown out of the ground. Next to her, Naruto was already finishing his own hand signs as he called out "Wind Style: Wind Dragon Horde Jutsu!"

Immediately after his shout, five wind dragons formed around him before all five roared at once and shot at their target. Naruto smirked in satisfaction as all five hit their target at the same time marking the first time they had actually been able to hit their target with anything more than kunai. And the Zetsu clone's screams of pain as he fell back to the ground were definitely helping his stress levels as well.

"Yeah! Finally got the bastard!" Kiba shouted with a feral grin on his face.

But then the one-of-the-whiteness began laughing, even as he began bleeding out and coughing up blood.

Naruto and Sakura traded glances with each other as both felt their shinobi senses go haywire as Kiba asked "And just what do you find so funny pasty boy?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just my two targets happen to finally be together." The clone said before he turned his right hand so that it was palm up and a fully activated Mangekyo Sharngan was suddenly there and already spinning. Naruto's eyes widened and he said "Shit!" He grabbed Sakura but before he could get out of the way they were both pulled into a vortex portal.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted even as Shino's bugs swarmed the clone. Kiba snarled as he stomped over and jerked the clone up to his eye level and growled out "Bring them BACK!"

The clone coughed one last time as he grinned and said "Sorry. But that was a one way ticket." His eyes then rolled backwards and went still and the tracking team didn't need any medical training to know he was gone. Kiba snarled but before he could do anything rash with the body, Shino said "We must get that Sharingan to Tsunade as quickly as possible. Why? Because each Sharingan has its own unique pocket dimension. We may be able to get them back, but we will need that eye in order to do so."

"Shino's right. But we have to hurry. We don't know what the dimension Naruto and Sakura have been sent to is like. For all we know, they could have been dropped into a desert without any food or water." Hinata said already preparing a stasis scroll.

Kiba growled for a moment before he nodded and said "You guys are right. Lets seal this bastard and get back to the village."

Scene Change: Location: Unknown, Time: Five Minutes Before Mangekyo Activation

There is a place where space and time reside, where they keep an eye on all creations under the direction of their own creator. This place is at once everywhere, and nowhere. And it is here where two shinobi were about to have their roles in a country without any begin.

"_**Time, Space, what is our status?"**_ a robed figure asked as he stepped into a room that resembled an MTAC. Nothing could be seen of him due to the cloak he wore that was decorated with yin yang symbols, alpha omega runes, and countless other beginning and end and balance symbols. In front of him working at computer terminals in front of a large plasma screen were two other figures, both also wearing cloaks. The one on the first figure's left had a cloak decorated by what looked like several galaxies while the one on the right wore a cloak decorated with every kind of clock imaginable.

" **I've locked onto the spatial signatures of both the Elemental Nations and Magvel. When our two travelers begin their trip I'll be ready to set their final coordinates."** The figure on the left said.

"_Which will be in four minutes, fifty nine seconds, and fifteen milliseconds. I am ready to set their final coordinates as well."_ The one on the right reported.

"_**Good. Once they've arrived monitor that Sharingan and calibrate the time ratio so that way our two soldiers have enough time to complete their mission."**_ The first man said before a holographic screen appeared before him and he began typing in commands as he said _**"I will make sure that they get the needed information when they arrive. Inform me of when they do so."**_ The screen disappeared and he began walking out.

"_**Yes sir." **_both men replied before they heard the door shut. Time looked over to his coworker and said _"I still don't understand why the boss wants to send those two to Magvel."_

Space shrugged and said **"Neither do I, but if the boss wants to give those two blue haired tykes out of the box assistance for some reason, then who are we to disagree?"**

"_True."_ Time said before Space's monitor flashed and both leaned forward a little and began rapidly typing as he said **"Alright, here we go. Sharingan just went from inert to Mangekyo and is powering up the wormhole to Magvel."** _"Intercepting wormhole, and redirecting to proper time coordinates."_** "Redirecting final spatial coordinates to the borders of the Kingdoms of Renais and Frelia and two miles east of Fortress Renvall in the Empire of Grado."**

Time put a finger to his right ear and said _"Sir, our travelers are arriving in three, two, one. They have arrived sir."_

"_**Understood. Keep up the good work gentlemen."**_ Their boss said before both of them felt him tweak the 'personal bubbles' around the two shinobi. Leaning back into his chair, Space said **"And now we wait."**

Scene Change: Magvel, Renaisian/Frelian Border

A swirling vortex appeared two feet above the ground and a glowing figure dropped out of it and onto the ground with a loud "Oomph!" Naruto sprung to his feet and looked around where he had been sent. It took him less than a split second to see that his teammate was not with him and he began panicking as he wondered why she wasn't with him. That worry was put on hold as a voice that carried more power than the blond had ever encountered said _**"Your partner is fine Mr. Uzumaki. She was just sent to the location where she is needed. As have you."**_

Naruto turned around and his eyebrow raised as he said "Uh-huh. And where is this location exactly? And for that matter who are you?"

The figure chuckled and just the sound of it held power as the figure said _**"Who I am is unimportant Mr. Uzumaki. But as for where you are, you are on the border of the countries Renais and Frelia, which are on the continent of Magvel. I have had you brought here to protect the princess of Renais. Your partner is to be tasked with her brother the prince in the country of Grado. This packet has all of the information that you will need for your mission."**_

Naruto caught the scroll that the figure tossed him and unrolled it a little while keeping an eye on the figure. Seeing the storage seals on it, he rose an eyebrow and said "Looks like a lot of information."

"_**It is. But I'm sure its nothing an hour's worth of reading with your clones can't handle. Now, you will be interested to know that once you and your partner have finished this mission, you both will be sent back to your village with a Long Term S-rank mission pay for both of you, which should be ample compensation."**_ The figure brought its left arm up and pushed back the sleeve on the cloak to reveal what Naruto assumed was some kind of watch. The figure gave a small hum as he saw whatever the device showed before he lowered the arm and said _**"I'm afraid that I am on a bit of a tight scheduled Mr. Uzumaki, so I must now leave. Do take care of yourself please."**_

Naruto frowned and was about to ask the figure just who he thought he was for dropping him who knows where but his eyes widened as the figure suddenly disappeared without a trace. Dropping his cloak, Naruto thought 'Kurama, do you have any idea what's going on?'

'**None whatsoever kid. Better look at that scroll though.'**

Naruto sighed and did as told while thinking 'I hope Sakura is alright.'

Scene Change: Two Miles East Of Fortress Renvall

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment before she looked at the scroll the strange man had given her. Opening it, her eyes trailed down the scroll for a moment before five minutes later her eyes widened as she thought 'You have got to be kidding me.' Applying chakra to one of the five storage seals at the end of the scroll, she looked at the personnel profile folder that came out of it and opened the file. A blue haired young man stared back at her and she thought 'This prince Ephraim is either a very good tactician or very lucky. Four men including him causing so much havoc with just hit and run tactics.' Grinning, she thought 'Sounds like Naruto whenever he gets into one of his grand pranking moods.' Looking to the south, she said to herself "Well, best go find him then."

Time Skip: Two Hours Later, Renaisian/Frelian Border

Princess Erika of Renais could only look at the corpse of the Grado soldier she had just killed. It had been in self defense, but she couldn't help but watch the fight play over and over again in her head even as the thought 'I killed him, I just cut him down.' kept repeating itself. Unknown to her, the man's leader had saw the action and was coming to take her head off and Seth was busy fighting the other two members of the search party who were awfully good at protecting each other.

The leader's war cry managed to jerk her out of her funk though and she looked up just in time to see the man raise his axe. Her eyes widened and she brought her rapier up to try and block the ax only for her eyes to widen even further when the man suddenly fell to the ground with a strange knife in the back of his head. A shout of pain drew her attention to Seth's fight and she saw one of his opponents fall to the ground with another knife in his leg which gave Seth the opportunity to finish both off.

As soon as Seth finished off his opponents, he instantly dismounted his horse and went to Princess Erika's side and said "Princess, are you alright?"

"Not likely since it looks like she just made her first kill."

Seth spun to the side and saw a yellow haired teen who looked to be the same age as his princess walk out of the nearby woods. The man was wearing clothes that were very strange to the general and he did not recognize the symbol on the metal plate he had across his forehead. Moving in front of his charge and holding his sword in a defensive posture, he said "Who are you?"

The blond frowned and said "This how you thank everyone who gives you a hand?"

"You'll forgive me for being a little suspicious considering what has just happened." Seth said.

He heard his charge shift behind him and the blonde's frown grew as he looked past him to her. Seth blinked and suddenly the blond was behind him turning the princess around so that way she didn't throw up on the two dead bodies she had been looking at. The blond sighed before he walked over to the Grado soldier he had killed and pulled his strange knife out and walked over to his second knife and pulled it out as well and began cleaning both as he came back to the two Renais citizens.

Seth frowned as he watched him and said "You still haven't answered my question." 'And I would really like to know how he moved so fast.'

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki." Pointing to the princess who was beginning to hyperventilate, he said "I think you should be more worried about her. She's going into shock and from the looks of things it is not going to be pretty."

Seth frowned but turned his attention to his charge knowing that the blond was right. Naruto sighed again as he watched the red haired man talk to the princess and thought 'I really hope she doesn't end up like this after every fight.' He frowned as he sensed very strong negative emotions coming from the south and Kurama said **"Naruto, we need to get moving."**

"Right." Naruto said catching both princess and general's attention. Turning to them, he said "We need to get moving, more troops are coming." Walking over to the two, he bowed to the princess and said "Your Highness, I know you have no reason to trust me, but please know that I intend you no harm and that I have been assigned the mission of protecting you."

Seth frowned at the blond and said "Assigned by who?"

The blond rose from his bow and said "Good question, one which I have absolutely no idea of how to answer." Seth was about to ask him what the hell he meant by that, if worded a little differently considering present company, when the blond made a weird hand sign and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Eight clouds of smoke appeared around the blond and both Erika and Seth's eyes widened at the perfect copies oh the blond appeared. Naruto smirked at their shocked looks before he turned to his clones and said "Make false trails then head back south for recon. Dispel at sunset." The clones nodded before they split up into two man groups and began their work. The original turned to his new charge and her knight and said "Is there a reason why you two are just standing there?" Head jerking to the general's horse, he said "You two need to get on that horse if we're going to reach the Mulan Border Fortress before sunset."

Erika nodded and began walking over to the horse but Seth narrowed his eyes and said "And how do you plan on keeping up?"

The blond grinned and said "I'm a ninja general. I don't need a horse." He then turned and shot forward shocking his two new companions when he reached the bridge that was a good thousand feet from them in less than a minute before he turned around and waved at them.

Erika and Seth traded looks of amazement before Seth said "The boy is right, we need to get moving." The two mounted and Seth made the horse gallop towards the bridge as he thought 'But mark my words Naruto Uzumaki, you will tell me just what you have planned.'

As the two caught up with him, Naruto began running. He waited until they were across the bridge before he said "I can understand you mistrusting me General, but you should know that I honestly hold no ill intentions towards either of you."

Seth frowned but just as he was about to say something, Erika asked "Sir Naruto? I do not recognize your accent. What country are you from?"

Naruto chuckled and said "Please don't call me sir ma'am, I'm only a Chunnin. But to answer your question Your Highness, I'm from the Land of Fire, which is in the Elemental Nations. Good luck finding it on the map though since it's no where near Magvel."

"So it is across the great ocean. But what is a Chunnin?" Seth asked wanting to get as much information from their traveling partner as he could.

Naruto cocked his head in thought as he considered what he should tell them. When he considered that he would be with them long term, he decided to explain the Elemental Nations as best as he could. Taking a deep breath, he said "If we're going to be working together then you're going to have to know about where I come from. Alright, the Elemental Nations is a place where Shinobi, or Ninja, are the primary military power. We are based in what are known as hidden villages."

Scene Change: Mulan Border Fortress

Naruto took one look at the area around the small fortress and the friendly air around him immediately switched to one hundred percent soldier mode causing Erika to stiffen in surprise and Seth to nod in grudging respect for the young man standing beside him. Naruto's explanation of his home continent had eased Seth's concerns about the boy somewhat although he still didn't like the fact that the kid didn't know who it was who had assigned him to protect the princess and sent him over to Magvel.

Naruto reached into his jacket and pulled a scroll out of one of the inside pockets which he preferred having instead of a Chunnin vest due to the fact that an opponent couldn't get to them if they fought him in Taijutsu. Rolling it open, he unsealed a pair of binoculars surprising his two companions and brought them up to his eyes. Scanning the area around him, he said "Looks like those soldiers that were after you weren't the only ones in the area. They've already secured the fortress, looks like seven of them counting the knight at the gate." Resealing the binoculars, he said "Shouldn't take long to get rid of them. But there's no idea how many are actually inside the fortress, and if they left any of the soldiers alive in there then this could get messy if they use them as hostages."

Turning to Erika, he said "Your Highness, with your permission, I'd like to take care of the guys outside by myself while you stay here where it is safe. We can then move onto the inside of the fort and rescue any hostages."

The princess frowned as she said "I don't like this. We should help you fight."

Naruto chuckled and said "Your Highness, I am literally a one man army. The day I need help handling only seven enemies that aren't at least B-ranked is the day the death god Lord Shinigami begins running the maternity ward of a hospital."

Erika's frown grew before she sighed and gave a reluctant nod. Naruto grinned and said "Then watch and learn, so that you will know what orders to give when it comes time for the serious fights."

"You don't consider this a serious fight?" Seth asked with a frown of his own forming on his face.

Naruto snorted and said "After what I saw during the Fourth Shinobi War last year? Not a chance in hell. Well, time to get to work." Turning around, the blond shot off down the hill they were on. As he made his way down, he saw the knight at the gate barking orders and the soldiers under his command beginning to run towards him. Grinning, he thought 'Looks like they're coming to us. Makes our job all the more easier.' He heard Kurama humming in agreement before his hands flashed through hand signs and he said "Wind Style: Wind Sword Jutsu."

Pulling his hands apart and gripping the two swords in his hands, he called out "So which one of you poor fools is first?" One of the soldiers, a big burly guy using an ax apparently took more offense to this than the others. He gave a loud battle cry and increased his pace. Naruto grinned even as he poured chakra into his legs to go even faster causing everyone watching to gain wide eyes as he appeared inside his first opponent's guard and sliced straight through the handle of his opponent's axe with his left hand sword before spinning around the Grado soldier and knocked him out with an elbow strike to the back of the neck with his right arm.

Next up was one of the lance bearing soldiers who tried to skewer him as he got close only for Naruto to slice the lance straight down the middle before he jumped into the man's guard and slammed a round house kick into the man's neck right at the shoulder joint sending him to skid along the ground already unconscious. Using the momentum of the kick to spin out of the way of a second axe wielder's wild swing, he cut that weapon in half before he sliced the tendon's in the man's arms and legs causing him to drop to the floor screaming in pain before a strike to the head silenced him. Turning around to face the other four opponents, he grinned at the sight of their eyes looking at his hands and the green wind chakra that formed swords with a wariness that spoke volumes of how low they believed their chances were.

Holding his arms out, Naruto's grin turned to the particularly evil setting of when he was about to utterly humiliate someone as he said "I'm feeling generous guys. So why don't I get rid of the wind swords of doom and you guys actually give me a challenge?" Said wind swords of doom burst apart into gusts of wind that ruffled the blonde's hair. The four soldiers each traded looks before two of the lance-men both charged at him while the ax man moved to get him from behind. Naruto sighed, before he said "Still no fun." He then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the lances and used them to pick up the surprised soldiers and proceeded to slam them together hard enough for their heads collide with a rather worrying cracking sound. He then dropped them before spinning around and slammed a palm strike into the last man's forehead knocking him unconscious and sending him flying. He then sidestepped the thrust towards his back from the last soldier before he bent at the waist and slammed his foot into the other man's jaw sending him flying. He hit the ground just as the blond straightened.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the knight who was still at the gate over a hundred yards away and smirked as he actually heard that the man's armor was rattling around a little. Turning to fully face him, Naruto said "Hey Kurama, want to really screw with this guy's head?"

"**Do you really have to ask?"** Kurama asked with a dark chuckle.

"Nope, but manners dictate I do anyway." Naruto said before he went through hand signs and shouted out "Wind Style: Grand Wind Dragon Jutsu!" The wind around Naruto swirled above him before it formed a ten meter long wind dragon with glowing green eyes. The knight's rattling got even louder before the dragon drew back and roared its might to the heavens before it shot forward and slammed into the knight's position.

Back on the hilltop, Princess and General both jumped as the jutsu slammed into the knight and a huge dust cloud erupted. When it finally cleared, Erika gasped at the sight of a ten foot crater in front of the gate and no sign of the knight while Seth cursed under his breath as he thought 'I am _really_ glad this kid is on our side. Still, I got to wonder why he only killed the leader and left everybody else unconscious.'

Opposite of the pair, another pair of figures stared at the devastation with wide eyes and both thought 'Where in the world did the princess and general find this guy?' They both stiffened as the blond turned to look straight at them and grinned before he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted "Oi! Knight and Cavalier! You done staring or what?"


	16. Chapter 16

Shinobi Amongst Godlings

Summary: I thought when I died that I could finally enjoy retirement. But it seems like Kami has other plans.

AN: This is going to be similar to my Sensors story due to the fact that I'll be transcribing a good chunk of this. That does not however mean that I own the book. Also, I should warn you all to the fact that Naruto will be pretty much untouchable in lightning thief due to his experience although I do plan on eventually doing the other books as well where the playing field is a little more even.

1. My New Assignment/Math Teachers Are Evil

PROLOUGE

Just when you think you're done, they yank you right back into mission briefing. At least that's how it seems to be for me. I used to be a shinobi for the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konohagakure for all of you die hard Japanese fans. And, at the risk of sounding highly arrogant like a certain bastard I could name, I was a damn good one, maybe even the best. Sure I stumbled upon my victories through my early years due to my sheer unpredictableness and being stubborn, but I learned how to really fight the best way a person in my profession could, through war.

Once our fourth equivalent of the World Wars finished I kept climbing the ranks as I was called on to handle missions that no one else would be expected to survive from if they went on them on their own. You know those kinds of missions right? They're the kind of mission where you're fighting a mini war and it's seems to be you against the world, or at least a whole minor country's worth of enemy nin. Good thing I'm pretty much a one man army myself. But while there were those kinds of missions, there were also missions where I had to be a little bit more discreet. Now those had been hard.

Eventually I had gotten so good at what I did that I actually managed to achieve my dream and become the Hokage. Of course when that happened, I went from simply killing my enemies to having to restrain myself from killing them whenever I had to deal with the council, but hey, that's life right? Still, you would think that they would have allowed me to have made it mandatory to have ramen for lunch at the academy at least once a week right? I mean compared to some other decrees made by myself and past Hokages they had to choose that one to veto?

But I'm getting off track here. I spent about twenty years on the job before I began training my replacement for the job. Five years later I gladly handed the hat over to the kid and began taking missions again. Everything seemed to go well for the next ten years, but then some idiot decided that allowing multiple villages to have access to giant creatures made out of chakra wasn't a good idea and should instead be kept somewhere more 'safe'. Apparently this guy hadn't read the recent history books because he obviously wasn't around for the Fourth Shinobi War. Any way, long story short, me and a team of Anbu beat this guy and his relatively large group of followers around a bit before I introduced him to my all time favorite jutsu the Rasenshuriken. Yeah, that guy's not making any more speeches any time soon.

After that the Elemental Nations grew relatively quiet with me simply taking on whatever missions I felt like. And then at the ripe old age of ninety eight I kicked the bucket while I was asleep on the night before I was to go take out a relatively large bandit camp. I know, anti-climatic right? Still, at least it wasn't some horrifying death like being decapitated or electrocuted, but come on, dieing in my sleep? Although it probably wouldn't have been so bad if Kurama would have stopped laughing about it for over an hour after the fact.

Now, I know most of you are scratching your heads and going "Wait, if he died, then how does he know this Kurama guy was laughing about how he died?" Well the answer is simple. Kurama happens to be one of those giant creatures of chakra that just so happened to be sealed inside of me. Also there is the fact that the two of us had an encounter with the divine being in charge of making sure the elemental nations and the rest of the universe as we know it isn't completely wiped out all at once with no hope of ever recovering. Said divine being went by the name of Kami, maybe you heard of her.

Any who, Kami sent Kurama on his merry little way after she had a nice chat with the big fur ball but held me back from 'going to a nice little retirement that I had saved up for during my life.' Apparently the world I lived in was only one realm and some people who were in the middle of the command ladder of another realm were going to royally screw things up in the future and the person who was in charge of everything there had called in a favor. Said favor was for Kami to supply the soul of a warrior that would be able to knock some sense into everybody that would be reincarnated. Guess who Kami decided to pick for her first choice? And no you don't get a cookie if you get it right.

Kami told me that I had a choice. I could pass on to the afterlife where my mother was waiting for me or I could go to this new realm and live another life. I have to say that I was tempted to just go to the after life but Kami pointed out a few things that really got my attention. The first was that this other realm that I was going to go to was almost completely different from our own so there would literally be a whole new world to discover. The second was that she was willing to allow me to have the same amount of chakra when I was born as when I died, as well as the fact that apparently I'd be gaining some new abilities while I was there. The chance to discover a new world cinched it for me, I was going.

Before I left Kami told me that I'd have twelve years to get used to the new world before the 'people upstairs' would begin making trouble. She also said that I would have new abilities that were water based that I should learn how to use within those twelve years including breathing underwater. (She didn't flat out say I could breath underwater but she did say I wouldn't have any problems fighting in it for long periods of time.) Finally she told me to put my practice with dealing with the council to good use. I had asked her what she meant by that but she simply smiled and said that I would see before everything turned white.

Story Start: I Not So Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher

My name is Percy Jackson, although in my previous life I went by Naruto Uzumaki. In this life I'm currently twelve years old and am currently attending Yancy Academy while I wait for whatever mess the big boys upstairs drag me into. Yancy Academy is a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

Am I a troubled kid?

Well now that depends on which realm's point of view you're asking from doesn't it? After all, most shinobi who reach Jounin rank or higher usually get some pretty weird quirks. Mine had just been sheer mischief and mayhem oriented. Granted, my pranks had toned down quite a bit since graduating from the ninja academy but that doesn't meant I gave them up completely. Still, at least I'm not running around in green spandex shouting about spring times of youth or walking around reading porn in public.

But I'm getting off topic. As you're reading this it is May and I'm currently on a yellow school bus with the rest of my sixth grade class on a field trip to Manhattan to see the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. And I'm thinking I should really slap whoever okayed this trip. Twenty eight mental case kids and only two teachers in a building surrounded by very old, very fragile things? Yeah, that's going to turn out well. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, is leading this trip so hopefully we won't accidentally (or not so accidentally in some cases) burn down the place.

Mr. Brunner is this middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He has thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. Most people wouldn't think he'd be cool. But he tells stories and jokes and lets us play games in class. He also has this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, and to make it even cooler, he actually talks about how they were made and used. He is the only teacher that could keep me awake in class since lets face it, I had already learned most of the stuff that the other teachers are trying to teach me almost a century ago.

Anyways I was hoping the trip would be okay, or at the very least one where I wouldn't get in trouble for something that I might or might not have done. Too bad my bad luck of having things go FUBAR during missions at the most inconvenient times seems to have transferred over to this life as well.

You see, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, there was this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. One of the other kids decided it would be fun to mess with one. And then they just had to go blow up the school bus with it. The kid bolted but I was still in the area looking at a statue dedicated to the soldiers who had fought there. The idiot had scared the hell out of me but no one would believe me when I told them that I was nowhere near the cannon when it went off. And before that, at my fourth grade school. We had taken a behind the scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool. While we were on the catwalk the local class bully decided it would be fun to push me into the lever that tipped us all into the pool. But did that guy get any of the blame? Of course not, that would make sense. And that was just those two years. You'd never believe what happened in third grade, never mind second and first.

And for this year I had to put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, who was currently squirming in her seat after I had caught a chunk of a peanut butter and ketchup sandwich in my hand that she had thrown at the back of my best friend Grover's head before I turned around to give her one of those shinobi stares. You know the kind, the one where if you make a single mistake I'll kill you kind?

Grover's an easy target. He's scrawny. He cries when he gets frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he is the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he's crippled. He has a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he has some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walks funny, like every step hurts him, but don't let that fool you. You should see him run when it's enchilada day in the cafeteria.

Anyway, Nancy Bobofit had began throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair since she knew that I couldn't do anything back to her since I'm already on thin ice with the headmaster who had threatened me with death by in school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. Apparently my reputation of a trouble maker had preceded me. She threw two chunks before I had enough and caught the next piece and sent her a silent message that I was not amused.

I applied the smallest hints of killing intent just to be sure I got my message across before I turned back around in my seat to face forward again and wiped my sticky hand on the back of the seat in front of me as I said "One of these days I'm going to snap and kill that girl."

"It's okay. I like peanut butter." Grover said obviously trying to calm me down.

I snorted and said "People usually put peanut butter in their mouths Grover. Unless of course they have gum in their hair, which you don't. Seriously though, that girl is annoying."

"Just leave her alone. You know who would get blamed if you two fight." Grover said.

I snorted again and said "Fight? Grover, if she and I were to actually 'fight' as you put it, she wouldn't be able to still go to school since she'd be in a hospital. Of course I would get blamed."

Grover sent me an odd look but I ignored it in exchange for taking my first look at the museum as it came into view.

Since it was his area of expertise Mr. Brunner was leading the tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair. Guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black and orange pottery. Some of the stuff was in such good condition that if I wasn't absolutely sure I was the only chakra user on the face of the earth, I'd think the Romans and Greeks had used preservation seals on their stuff.

He gathered us around a thirteen foot tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a _stele_, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I paid attention since it was pretty interesting while at the same time ignoring everybody around who was talking as if they were at an amusement park instead of a museum. Thankfully one of the skills you learn as a shinobi is how to tune out all of the unnecessary things in your surroundings when you need to focus on important tasks. Although ignoring Mrs. Dodds giving me the evil eye was a little bit harder to ignore.

Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.

From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. But that's okay, since I considered the feeling mutual. I always felt this really bad vibe off of her, like I could still use Kurama's chakra and just feel evil oozing out of her pores. Especially when she would point her crooked finger at me and say "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after school detention for a month.

Apparently I wasn't the only one to think that our math teacher wasn't exactly homo sapient. One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said "You're absolutely right." He had said it in such a way that it made me feel like Grover knew Mrs. Dodds was something much worse than a math teacher with a bad temper. Like Zabuza, Demon of the Mist worst.

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art and I kept listening even as I raked my eyes over the symbols on the column doing my best to translate them. Then Nancy Bobofit had to snicker out something about the naked guy on the stele and I finally lost all patience with the girl.

Turning around, I said in my best Iruka-sensei voice (Which is almost one hundred percent spot on if I do say so myself.) "Miss Bobofit, maybe you'd like to teach the class?"

The whole group laughed except for Mrs. Dodds whose evil eye began to resemble the look Tobi had given me before I finally sent the murdering bastard to the Shinigami.

Mr. Brunner stopped his story as he said "Mr. Jackson, did you have a comment?"

Turning back around, I shook my head and said "No sir."

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

I looked at the carving and said "That's Kronos eating his kids. Kronos was the Titan god. He didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, Kronos ate them, but his wife hid Zeus and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. Which makes absolutely no sense to me how you could mistake the two, but anyway, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his old man into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

"Eew!" said one of the girls behind me even as Mr. Brunner motioned me to finish.

I shot an annoyed look at the girl before I said "The gods and Titans ended up fighting with the gods winning. Zeus and his fellow gods then cut Kronos into thousands of pieces and threw him into Tartarus."

"Excellent answer Percy. Short, yet descriptive." Mr. Brunner said.

I nodded my thanks before I heard Nancy Bobofit behind me mumble to a friend "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids."

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted." Grover muttered with a smirk.

"Shut up." Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.

At least Nancy got packed. That was another reason why Mr. Brunner is my favorite, he's the only one who ever catches her saying anything wrong. The guy has radar ears.

I thought about his question, and shrugged as I said "As far as Kronos eating his kids, I'm not sure. About all of Greek and Roman mythology in general? There's a lot of reasons why it matters. For instance, I could say that our society is founded heavily on the Greeks and Romans, particularly architecture wise. I mean look at our national symbol, the eagle. That's the symbol of Zeus isn't it?"

"Exactly Mr. Jackson." Mr. Brunner said with a hint of pride in his voice before he said "Now, to expand on what you said about Kronos and his children. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

As the class drifted off with the girls holding their stomachs and the guys pushing each other around and acting like do-fuses, I paused at the entrance to the exhibit to see Mr. Brunner taking a long sad look at the _stele_ like he'd been at this girl's funeral.

Frowning, I said "Mr. Brunner, are you coming?"

His head jerked towards me in the same way that Kakashi-sensei's did whenever he had been caught in his memories and suddenly jerked out of them by someone. Smiling sadly, he made a dismissive motion with his hand and told me to go outside and eat my lunch.

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Overhead, a huge storm began to brew, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I frowned as I looked up at the unnatural clouds knowing that things were coming to a head on some level higher than what most people could comprehend and my mission would soon start. The signs were obvious since the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if those clouds were part of a hurricane that was blowing in. It'd just be one more abnormal weather occurrence to add to the list.

One other glaring thing that pointed the storm clouds to something that couldn't be mortal related was the fact that nobody else seemed to notice that we had clouds that might as well have been taken from a pitch black night sky with how dark they were. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse. And it was a pathetic attempt let me tell you, even a civilian back home could have done better. And of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.

Grover and I decided to sit on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. Our line of thinking was that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from THAT school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.

Grover and I ate in silence for a while as I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about the apartment to the mortal who was my mother in this realm lived, which was just a little ways uptown from where we sat. It was weird having a mom after living a whole lifetime with only a total of twenty minutes with a chakra imprint of my dead mother to get to know her. And it was more than just that weird I have two moms thing. I kept having to keep myself from calling her Kaa-san since that would raise some questions that I would really like to not have to answer.

I saw Mr. Brunner wheel out and park his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He began to eat celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.

I was about to unwrap the second sandwich I had brought when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she had gotten tired of stealing from the tourists- and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. It seems someone had forgotten what had happened on the bus.

"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.

Now it is important to pause here and say that while I have made amazing progress when it comes to using the new water based skills that this life can use, I've still not totally mastered it yet. That said, when Nancy grinned at me with those hideous teeth two things happened. One, I cocked my eyebrow before I blasted her and her friends with an isolated five second ten percent powered blast of Killer Intent that left them stumbling and their hearts struggling to maintain proper rhythms after temporarily stopping for those five seconds. Two, the water from the fountain reacted to my Killing Intent and about a gallon of it surged out of the fountain soaking Nancy and sending her on her butt.

Nancy blinked once before she yelled "Percy pushed me!" I rolled my eyes wondering at just how oblivious people could be when the girl's shirt was soaked and she thought I had pushed her.

Those thoughts were put on hold as Mrs. Dodds seemed to materialize right next to us and I had to force my body not to react from nearly a century's worth of fighting skills and break her body in half right then and there. Meanwhile some of the kids were whispering about how one of the fountain's pipes seemed to have ruptured and pushed Nancy down.

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"

My eyebrow shot right back up and I said "You can't honestly be blaming me for a ruptured water pipe?"

Mrs. Dodds smiled that sickly sweet smile that all females seem to be able to do, only a hundred times worse as she said "Come with me."

Grover started to say something but I shot him a look that told him to stay quiet for his own safety. He looked down with this look like he had just failed to save the world causing my eyebrow to shoot back up.

"Honey, NOW." Mrs. Dodds said before she turned and began walking towards the museum's entrance.

Nancy Bobofit smirked at me. I gave her a class five shinobi I'll-kill-you-later stare and blasted her with my killing intent again causing her to stumble once again. Then I turned to follow Mrs. Dodds who had somehow already made it to the entrance and was waiting impatiently for me.

My shinobi instincts began going from green levels to yellow as I thought 'How'd she get there so fast?'

When I was halfway up the stairs, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. I'm not entirely sure why, but that pushed the needle on my gauge from borderline yellow to middle yellow.

I looked back up and Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall and I at first thought that she wanted me to buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. A thought which had me snorting at the improbabilities of THAT happening. But apparently that wasn't the plan.

I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section, which except for us was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. She was looking at it as if she wanted to pulverize it. As I entered the room and heard the sound I unconsciously slipped into a battle stance that allowed me to move wherever I needed to while still seeming like I didn't plan to fight or flee right at that moment. (And personally I was leaning towards fight. This math teacher was really starting to get on my nerves with always turning a blind eye to obvious things.)

Mrs. Dodds apparently had good senses since as soon as I came in she said "You've been giving us problems honey."

Deciding to play it safe while I still could I said "Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" Mrs. Dodds asked as she turned around. My instincts went past borderline red into "Warning: Fight Approaching!" The look in her eyes was beyond mad, it was evil. And all of a sudden that vibe I always felt around her wasn't a vibe anymore, it was a visible aura. My eyes narrowed the slightest bit as I began circulating my chakra through my body faster in preparation for a fight.

Thunder suddenly shook the building as Mrs. Dodds said "We are not fools, Percy Jackson. It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

My eyes narrowed even further as I slipped just a fraction more into my stance and allowed my chakra to flow just that more freely. All I could think of was that this woman was definitely not what she appeared to be and knew that I wasn't either.

"Well?" She demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Your time is up." She hissed.

Then the weirdest thing that has happened since I got to this realm happened. It was as if Mrs. Dodds had one of Orochimaru's Curse Seals and she had just activated it straight to level two. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She definitely wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she looked like she was going to enjoy slicing me to ribbons.

I snapped fully into my stance as I flared my chakra causing it to become visible as a thin shell shocking the creature that I now recognized as a Fury and said "Well, I always knew math teachers were evil but this takes the cake." The Fury hissed at me but grew silent as I threw my right arm out and a wind sword formed in the air before I grasped it. The Fury seemed shocked again before she recovered her wits and shot at me.

Now to normal people, a winged hag shooting at them with razor sharp claws would probably terrify them. Me, I was suddenly bored. Here I was expecting some epic fight and for some reason the Fury was only coming at me at Chunin speeds when for some reason I expected at least Jounin level and as she got closer I almost lazily ducked under her claw swipe before I sent my wind blade right into where the thing's heart should be.

Mrs. Dodds had exactly half a second for her eyes to widen before she was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.

I suddenly felt a presence behind me and spun around wind sword in guard position only to catch a glimpse of Mr. Brunner's red umbrella as his chair left the area. I frowned but put thoughts of whether or not my Greek teacher was a monster as well behind me and took a look at where our other teacher had been and said "So it begins huh?" Then I left the gallery and headed back outside.

It had started to rain during my little fight with the Fury disguised as a mean old Math teacher. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

I blinked, but didn't say anything since if there were things that could fool the mind back in the Elemental Nations like Genjutsu was it much of a stretch that there might be something similar here that covered up what just happened inside? Thunder suddenly boomed up in the skies above us and I looked up wondering what was going to happen next now that I had essentially vaporized our Math teacher.


End file.
